Components Complete
by insomniac-shipper
Summary: 5 seemingly ordinary people living their lives. However, these 5 humans are the best in their field of work; which happens to be in the crime world. They all do different jobs and all work alone. Until one mysterious soul cashes in his favor and brings these 5 together. Can they get along and pull off the crimes of the century? NaLu story along with some background GaLe and JeRza
1. Cashing In

**AN - Hey Guys! It's Insomniac here with FINALLLY a NALU Story. Here's some quick points I wanted to make before reading :)**

 ***A quick summary of what this story is. Imagine the Fairy Tail plot line mixed in with our heroes actually being villains within the crime world, as each of their missions in the manga/anime are turned to heists (Note: not all of their missions are going to be converted).**

 ***This is a collab story with my Dub Peasant / Sad Bunny, credit goes to her for the summary and Gajeel & Levy's POV in this chapter. (We have wrote up to chapter 9 and planned to chapter 30, but will be updating next week)**

 ***This is rated T at this current moment in time but might change at a later date due to graphic violent content and whatnot.**

 ***Disclaimer: WE own nothing at alllll, except the converted plot.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE - CASHING IN**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

There was a hooded figure sitting at a desk, a shock of blue could be seen sticking out of their cape, their eye's hidden out of sight, a distinctive tattoo scared their right side of their face, they had 5 paper files laid out before them. Each with a code-name, date of birth, background, medical records, personal details, pictures of last sightings, criminal record, skills and characteristics. Salamander, Orion, Ís Draugur, Gajeel and Vidar were written in block capitals with numbers written 1 - 5.

"Titania bring them in, tell them Icarus is calling in his favour." The hooded figure stated sternly as he pushed the stacked documents towards a shadow which detached itself from the wall, to come collect the task.

"As you wish, it won't be an easy task…" As the shadow spoke her red hair was shining in the dim light as she rifled through the papers.

"Start with Orion first as a warm up."

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Being your typical teenager I can tell you that I love to spend most of my time at this cute little retro internet cafe, I love the plush comfy seats, the staff are super friendly, the coffee was to die for. But the best thing was the accessibility to the internet. No one would ever be able to trace me. A smirk grew on my face at that thought. I was currently trying to break the firewall into my school system to change my grades… _I know, I know, petty right. But it's easy and it gets my father off my back about grades._ Finally all changed to an A*, _Right I'm going off task_ , some gang wanted me to break into the police system and forward their schedule to them. _Ugh can't they bother anyone else with this easy shit._ It's been getting boring lately, with no real challenge. I plugged a flash drive into the USB drive and copy and paste the files, checking my clock to keep track of my 2 minutes of being undetected, all I need to do now was leave my little symbol of the archer in the corner of the files and _Boom_ the police knew I have been rummaging through their files again.. _Maybe I should set the alarms off and see if they get me again…_

One of my favourite pastimes were to mess with the coppers, trigger the alarms and they will come swarming like ants around the area where I breached the alarm. But they are all very stereotypical, I'm going to put a safe bet on them never finding me, whenever they storm the cafe, they go looking for the nerds. Like the full glasses and lanky kids. Their mystery hacker would never be Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, whose daddy owns the railroads, or the mystery hacker would never be that cute, bimbo, with the big rack that always seems to be around the crime scene. _Nah can't be the Barbie doll she's too dumb…_ _Yeah right totally too dumb._

I was broken from thought by someone rushing into the cafe and sitting in front of me, ordering a quick coffee, the girl straightened her hair out, before looking up to meet my brown orbs.

"Hi my name is Annie," The girl with red hair offered her hand to me.

"Hey Annie, I'm Lucy, first time coming here?" I knew most of the customers and staff here, on the weekends I even worked here. So I knew the community and this girl was new. We chatted for a while but I couldn't have any distractions.

"Sorry to be rude but I'm just doing some school work at this moment in time," I said gesturing to the laptop on the table in front of me.

"Oh it's okay, sorry for interrupting don't mind me here, I'm loading up my school work as well," The redhead replied.

This redhead kept staring at me, I recognised her but I'm not sure from what or when… Pushing these thoughts of uncertainty out of my mind when a notification from the chat room appeared.

 **RedREAPER2891 - Hello Orion**

 _Shit? Why did they message me that. No one should know who I am. How did they get my chat room name?!_

 **LuckyHeartCharm - Pardon me? Who is this?**

 **RedREAPER2891 - You owe us a favour Orion**

 **LuckyHeartCharm - I'm I don't understand who this is?**

 _Why aren't they giving up?! Who are they?_ My hands flew across my keyboard as I opened and closed tabs, flying through different systems. _Right, Calm Lucy._ It appeared that they were using the cafe IP address. _Has someone finally noticed its me?_

 **LuckyHeartCharm - Who is this?**

 **LuckyHeartCharm - If you don't answer who this is I am going to report you! I know you're close by.**

 **RedREAPER2891 - I hope you do know it's not looked good on kids that change their grades and hack police files, I think you would get in more trouble than me, Orion.**

I looked up from my computer to see if anyone was catching my eye, but no one was there looking any more suspicious than the next person.

"Lucy are you okay?" Annie was looking over at me concern dancing in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah my dad just messaged me to come home," And with that I collected my books, paid for my drink smiling at the staff. I couldn't shake the feeling of dread as I walked quickly home. _If they known where I normally hang out then they will definitely know where I live._ I felt my phone vibrate it my pocket.

 **RedREAPER2891- Ironic that the great celestial hunter is being hunted.**

I fumbled with my phone dropping it onto the pavement, it bounced lightly across the floor landing at someone's feet.

"Orion hunts over." I didn't dare look up.

"Annie?!" _I don't understand_. _How does she know who I am?_

"Look if you want any information on anyone, I can get it for you." I started to back up slowly, but my efforts were futile, Annie just waltzed up to me pulling a small knife out of her sleeve and linked her arms with me. From anyone else's view this gesture would have seemed to be friendly, but the knife positioned near my armpit wasn't friendly.

"Awh Lucy, you dropped your phone, it broke again, come on you simpleton," Annie sweetly said before steering me into a back street, away from anyone else's prying eyes.

That's when the real alarm bells started ringing. _I may be the mighty celestial hunter behind a screen, but in real life I'm just plain pathetic._

"What do you know of Heaven's Judgement?" I blinked at Annie's question. It was a hard question, I pondered as I sat on a dumpster.

"Shô is the youngest of Heaven's Judgement, aged at 22, he has been in prison for 1 year out of his 15 years sentence after the downfall of Project R-System. Didn't commit murder, but assisted. Distinctive features: a tattoo of a 5 near his lip, blonde hair and green eyes. Expertease: hynotensism and illusions. Used mainly as a distraction. One out of the 6 members" I answered carefully.

"Carry on." Annie's cold glare commanded me.

"Millianna, aged 23, served 1 year out of her 25 years. Committed multiple murders, her name wreaks fear into many of my informants, apparently the information kinda gal, but she likes to get her hands dirty and upright personal with her opponents. Some call her the torturer of Heaven's judgement. Brown hair, not sure of the colour eyes" I raised a brow at Annie who was narrowing her eyes at me. _Obviously she hadn't found this much on them before._ I let a smug smile slip onto my face.

"Wally aged 25, weapons expert, black hair and eyes. Same as Millianna's sentence. Fabulous fashion sense. Ranges from sniping distance to up close combat," What surprised me most was Annie's eyes had softened and glazed over as if she was remembering something. I pushed on, hoping if I blab enough I can make a run for it.

"Simon, aged 27. Heaven's Judgements scout, unseen, hair colour unknown, eye colour unknown. Face covered by a mask and fabric most of the time. Isn't in prison like Millianna, Wally and Shô, died during Project R-System, reason of death unknown. Was extremely protective and resourceful." Annie's eye's held unshed tears as she looked far away. I hesitated as I clambered down from the dumpster, here was my chance to run, I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for her.

I started to sneak away, I was so close to getting back onto the main street, when I heard her voice behind me.

"5th member of Heaven's Judgement, Titania, Icarus's personal bodyguard, escaped Project R-System with Icarus. Red hair, cold, commanding, sword and knife expert," That's when it struck me. I turned around to face her. Her red hair was blowing slightly in the wind as she froze me with her glare. Realisation hit me like a truck.

"Titania…" I whispered as she walked up and grabbed me by my arm pushing me into a van that was hidden by the shadows. I cowered in the back seat while she stared at me via the wing mirror.

"Orion, you owe Icarus a favour, and he is cashing it in now." And she stamped on the accelerator.

"Find Ìs Draugur, here is what information we already have."

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

Ís Draugur is what they call me. Ever since I stole the Icelandic jewels when I was 12, _they hadn't even noticed I had stole them until 1 month after._ No one knows what I look like, some say Ís Draugur is a group of the elitist burglars, some say that all Ís Draugur's crimes aren't related, it wasn't possible for that amount of crimes to go undetected… that I'm just a myth.

 _Well, I'm definitely real._ I have the most gorgeous and adoring girlfriend Juvia, we have been together for around 4 years, she had been my highschool sweetheart. At this current moment in time we were traveling the world -she was taking a break from the garage she was working at-, it was a shame I hadn't told her about my job, I trusted her with my life but I felt if she knew who I was I would be putting her life in danger, it would be better if she only thought I was employed by the government as extra security.

 _Ironic that I'm the reason for the government to need extra security._ One of the famous things of Ís Draugur is that they never know when I stole it, I have never had triggered the alarms, and I'm already in another country by the time the meat-brains have even found what they guarded with their lives is lost. Ís Draugur means Ice Ghost in Icelandic, I'm guessing this is the nickname that stuck. Ice because my trail always runs cold, that or that I'm so slippery that I never get caught and ghost because I never have been seen, not even on security cameras it's just like I'm a phantom pulling a vanishing act. I take whatever I want; selling it to the highest bidder in the black market.

 _...Flashback..._

There's only one person who has seen me, Titania the Queen of the Fairies, it was in a Paris art museum (vintage art had a high price that year) and I was checking out the area before breaking and entering the place and there was someone already there, a girl a few years older than me, that's when I saw the signature red hair and strong stance. It was the Queen herself. If the Queen of the Fairies was here then that means Icarus will be near by and I don't want the Heaven's Judgement anywhere near me. I'm no saint, but they are clearly sinners. I was just about to abort when she turned, and pinned me with her gaze. She had stated that they had predicted where I was going next, and that I could no longer sneak around and escape judgement, that they had let me have a loose leash for this long and that they should put an end to Ís Draugur before I start getting in the way of Heaven's Judgement. She said that her and Icarus thought it would be a shame to end the next generation of criminals, that Icarus had granted me a favour, a favour for sparing my life. I wasn't going ignore that, I have heard rumours of Icarus rare favours and how not many survive the sighting of the Queen of the Fairies.

 _...Flashback End…_

Today me and Juvia were at her parents house, we were invited round because it was her mother's birthday, so that meant disapproving glares across the table. _Juvia could do so much better than this idiot, she has already tied herself down to one boy that she met in highschool, and he doesn't even have a solid job._ This was why I hated coming round to the Lockser's household. Them asking me about my job and me having to give the vaguest answer known to man. Luckily I was saved by the phone, my mobile had rang from across the room.

"Sorry about this," I quietly apologized as I saw Juvia happily answering the phone.

…

"No sorry, is busy at the moment, speaking."

…

"Oh? He must of forgot, I tell him to come straight away." Juvia wrote an address down on a napkin before, motioning me to step outside the dining room for a second.

"Gray you didn't tell me about Ìs Draugur!" I felt the air empty my stomach like I had just been punched.

"Ìs Draugur…?" I went for the playing dumb act. _Who was that on the phone and what did they want, how did they find my personal mobile and name._

"Oh Gray, you're useless, they said that you were meant to be on a job yesterday for extra protection against Ís Draugur! And it's one of those 24/7 jobs! How could you forget!"

"I thought I had cleared my schedule."

"Well you obviously haven't, look Gray, I'll stay at my parents while you sort this job out, but keep in contact please."

"I will, I promise." I quickly walked back into the dining room, thanked them for the dinner and grabbed my bag.

I was looking at the address on the napkin that Juvia had given me, and I wondered if it was safe to go there. _Will they kill me?_ I decided to ring the number again. After three rings they picked up.

"Ìs Draugur, are you coming to the location voluntary or will we have to use force."

"I want to know how you know me first, before I go anywhere with you,"

"You're not in any shape to make demands,"

"I don't care tell me how the fuck you know who I am?!"

"Treat us with respect, or we can expose you, or we can kill you, or even better we can kill your precious ",

My breath caught again, they can't hurt Juvia, I'll just have to roll with it and then make up a plan as I go along, just as long as she is safe,

"Ìs Draugur?"

"I'm on my way,"

I eventually walked up an old warehouse with a van parked outside in the shadows. I waltzed up and knocked lightly on the window and then stepped back as the window wound down. To reveal ironically Titania herself behind the wheel gesturing to get in the back. _Is this the favour? But it didn't sound like her on the phone...how many people are involved in this?_ Heaven's Judgment has been disbanded since half of them got arrested.

Jumping into the back and that's when I only saw one figure. A girl that looked a few years younger than me, she looked as if she was about to finish high school (the uniform was a dead giveaway). She had blonde hair and a laptop balanced carefully on her lap, she smiled shyly at me blushing slightly. That's when I realized I lost my top. This was normal. _Well normal for me._ Under stress or pressure I tend to strip for no reason.

"Sorry about threatening you…" The blonde girl muttered.

"That was you? How did you even get my number, and no offence you don't exactly look threatening or the type to hang with Heaven's Judgement."

"Titania is pretty scary so of course I would go along with whatever plan she says, and to your question I'm quite good at finding things,"

"So you're a stalker?" Her eyes practically bulged out of her face, she scowled at me.

"LUCCCCY KICK!" She kicked me straight in the crown jewels as she crossed her arms and turned away from my form on the floor.

"What's happening back there?!" Titania shouted from the front.

"THE STALKER KICKED ME!" causing said stalker to kick me again. Thus causing Titania to gag me and then tie stalkers legs together.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 _Today was an alright day wasn't amazing but average._ I was just down at the basketball courts near where my apartment was, some hot chicks drooling on the sidelines, I was dribbling the ball with professional technique, wheezing round the court at supersonic speed. Always throwing the ball behind my shoulder not even bothering to look if it went in. _Because it always goes in._ Sending a wink at the ladies before grabbing a gatorade from my bag, ruffling Happy's blue fur. I accidently dropped the ball and it rolled away to the entrance of the court where a woman stood.

"You owe-" She started but I cut her off.

"Haven't seen you before Red, you not from around these parts?" I said in a sly tone, brushing my hand through my signature salmon hair before topping off my best cover-boy grin with a wink. The chorus of swoons from my fan club was music to my ears but Red seemed totally unaffected. I sauntered up making sure to swing my hips due to my trousers hanging low on my hips, as I braced my arm up against the wall next to her flipping my white scarf over my shoulder. She just raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at me while holding up the basketball expectantly.

"It appears you have my ball, m'lady," I bowed as a smirk played across my lips. What she did next was not expected. _NOT EXPECTED._ Red obviously was immune to my charms and she didn't seem to appreciate my skills. Red's hand shot out like a viper grabbing my lower regions causing me to yelp out in pain as I collapsed to my knees.

"It appears I have more than one of your balls."

I tried to speak but no intelligible words came out, just grunts of pain. I looked up at her pleading her to release her iron grip, she finally sighed with disdain before letting go.

"I probably won't be able to spread the gorgeous gene now, thanks to you…So Red what did I do to deserve this."

"Nothing really, I just can't stand you attitude." She said with a clipped tone looking boredly down at her watch.

"I'm short on time so just come with me please."

"Where to somewhere more private?" I suggested with a wiggle of an eyebrow.

She just stared at me dead in the eyes took out a pen knife and sliced my ball open. _Don't worry it was only the basketball, BUT STILL THAT WAS ONE OF A KIND._

"Next time it won't be the sporting equipment," She glared icily at me.

"WOah WOah, Crazy LADy, calm yo tits," I backed away gingerly raising my hands and my tone rose an octave. I glanced around and saw that my fan club had dissipated into thin air, I held back a groan and facepalmed. _My street cred is taking a battering._

"I'm not coming anywhere with you. No can DOO. Got places to be, people to see..." I said taking another swig from my gatorade.

"The only place you should be is at school, Salamander." I quirked my eyebrow up at that. _Huh, she knows who I am, that's pretty cool._

"I don't need to go school, I'm already smart enough,"

"That's not what your grades are telling us," She said crossing her arms, tapping her foot expectantly.

"It's not like your my mum or anything?! OH HOLY SMOKES! ARE YOU SOCIAL SERVICES?!" I backed up down the court more.

"No."

"Oh that's good then…" I trailed off when I realised she was edging towards my bag.

"Sooooo what are you doing..?" I didn't dare go near her.

She suddenly snatches Happy up from my back pack.

"OI that blue puff ball is mine!" I protested as she began to back away.

That's when I noticed that shady looking van in the background where the little thief was heading towards. _I was warned about a white van man but I WASN'T WARNED ABOUT A FUCKING BLACK VAN WITH A RED HEADED CAT-NAPPER._ I started to run across towards her as she ripped the back doors of the van open and threw Happy straight into a blonde's lap he didn't even struggle. _That little traitor_. Happy straight away settled in between the blondies rack. _That little pervert._ There was a cute little shocked expression that laced the school-girl's face.

I was too busy feeling betrayed by my cat to realise that Red had floored the accelerator.

"OI COME BACK!"

The van just stopped at the end of road, as if waiting for me.

"You will regret messing with the mighty Salamander…" I muttered under my breath as I rummaged around in my bag from my supplies.

"AHAHA YOU GUYS ARE GONNA COWER BEFORE ME! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!"

I pulled out a deodorant can and a zippo lighter. _I'm gonna have to make do with what I've got._ I jumped on my longboard and started to race down the street.

"OIII RED COME OUT YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU STOLE MY CAT!" I banged on the van but she didn't roll her window down, I rattled the back door with force but it wouldn't budge.

"I'LL MELT YOUR FUCKING TYRES!" I threatened as I shot more fire into the sky.

Red just climbed out the driver's side and grabbed me by my ear yanking me towards her while she grabbed the lighter.

"Now stop with the fire please and just get in the back." She said tiredly.

"I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU WITH MY MANLY COLOGNE THEN!" I replied as I sprayed Lynx in her eye, _She didn't even flinch. WHAT MONSTER IS SHE_ I thought horrified. Then she punched me square in the face and the lights went black.

I woke up and it was all dark and I could only assume I was in the van as well.

…

"RED DID YOU FUCKING BLIND ME. UNCOOL. UNCOOL MY FRIEND."

I heard a stifled giggle next to me. _Red doesn't seem the type to giggle…_

…

"WHY IS THERE A FUCKING BAG ON MY FACE. DON'T HIDE MY FACE FROM THE WORLD IT'S A CRIME." I tried again to provoke anyone.

"IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED WE ARE ALL CRIMINALS HERE!" A man's voice shouted from what I assumed two seats down from me. I felt some delicate hands try to pull the bag from my head, they were soooo soft, I could barely feel the feather-light touch.

"ORION THE BAG STAYS ON! AND RE TIE ÌS DRAUGRS GAG!" Just like that the hands disappeared and I heard some muffled shouts and protests near me that went something along the lines of.

"KEEP YOUR STALKERISH HANDS TO YOURSELF!" The man's voiced.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S ORION!" I heard a female voice next to me.

 _I have heard of_ Ì _s Draugr he was a myth so huh he must be real then… But Orion had me completely stumped… She sounded really badass? I wonder if she was like Red? I wonder what type of criminal she is?_ But something stopped my train of thoughts. The bag on my head was- was- A MCDONALD'S BAG!

"GUYS I'M REALLY HUNGRY THIS IS PURE TORTURE! FOR FUCK SAKE FEED ME!"

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

"Good bye, please come again!" I say to one of my regular customers as they leave. She's always in here with her mother; she has sea green hair which is put into two mini space buns (like my own but mine are bright blue) and is holding the book her mother brought her.

She turns around and waves at me like usually. She loves my library just as much as I do. Although I have a secret life as the assassin Vidar. No one suspects me the "sweet librarian"to be an assassin that's why I'm the best at what I do.

The news talks about my latest killings and how the police have no idea who Vidar is. Vidar is the name the police gave me and it means God of silence, stealth and revenge. _Revenge I don't know where that came from. Assassination is a secret art; not the art of revenge._ Anyway that's off topic. I became an assassin due to my favorite manga because one of the characters; the weapon "Scentless Flower" and her mister "The Loudmouth Assassin". Since I have a small structure like "The Loudmouth Assassin" I was perfect for the job.

My eyes wonder around my little library when the chime sounds to let me know someone has entered. I look over and notice the Red Devil herself. _What in God's name is she doing here._ I squeak and duck under the counter. _Not one of my finest moment but...she's one scary lady._ I peak over the desk to see people of all shape and sizes scampering out of the library.

She turns and stares at me. _Shit...she looks pissed; must have been one of those morning._

"Cough up" She said in her stern calise tone. That's when I think life is over _should have just stayed an ordinary librarian._

I'm not too sure what I'm coughing up but I hope I don't have to pay with my blood. All I know is I owe her boss a favor. One I must honour.

 _...Flashback…_

It happened about a year ago; I was desperate for money and the library wasn't booming like it usually was. I was in debt with my last supplier for the new gear I needed. I found a new employer who had heard of my work before. We talked on the phone _I didn't want to give away what I look like away; what sort assassin would I be if I did…a lame one that is._ He told me that I had the ability to take out their top target. At first I was thrilled that he believed in my skill and accepted the job but then he told me that if I didn't complete this in 5 days he would send his guys after me. He told me the guy they wanted dead went by the name 'Icarus'. The name that gives me a second layer of goose bumps. That night I went to his base and wiggled my way through the ventilation system as I was just above him when the air vent opened and I fell smack into a chair that looked prepared for me. That's when the Red Devil herself held a knife to my throat. _My life was over...all I could think was about the little girl who comes into my library and brightens my day and how I never found my true love._ But then she released her hold me at the command of my target. I saw his face and was surprised at how young and handsome he was. He gave me a stern gaze and I spilled everything to him. That's when we made a deal that he would give me the money I needed and said he would deal with the guys that employed me. However, this was with the condition of a favor that he could claim at any point. I was shaking at first because I thought Icarus disposed of his enemies. _Which happened to me at that present moment._ I left his base utterly confused and went on with my daily business.

 _...Flashback End…_

The Red Devil stalked towards me with that no nonsense face of hers. She lifted me up by the scruff of my tee shirt and glared at me. Suddenly her face softened and she let me go.

"Let's go" is all she said and turn around starting to walk out of the library.

"Umm…" was all I could muster.

She stopped dead in her tracks and smiled sweetly at me. _Aww shit now I've done it._

In one swift action I was being pulled on to the Red Devil's back and carried out of the library. I couldn't even scream I was so shocked at what was happening. Being the classy lady she is she let me lock up the library but she didn't put me down. Then with me just casually hung on to her back she started slowly walking down the street taking in the scenery and humming to a song I didn't recognise. We reach an all black van and I knew that we had reached our destination. Sliding the door open and hopping into the van the door slam shut behind me. I take a seat and looked at my 3 fellow companions _and a blue cat!?_ ; first I see a blond girl with a laptop; she gives me a small wave but she looks like she wants to bang her head on the wall. _Why is her legs tied..?!_ _What happen before I got here._ I just smile and give a small wave back. Next I see a topless guy with raven hair who appeared to be gagged... _Why is he topless?! I'll never know._ Looking super pissed either because of the situation we're in or because of the guy shouting curse words every 7 seconds. Speaking of the guy shouting he had a bag over his face and tied to his seat so I have no idea what he looked like except that he is toned since he was wearing a really _and I mean really_ tight tee shirt. That's when I also notice the blond girl was staring at them with a little bit of drool coming from her mouth. I bit my lip _really hard may I add_ to stop myself from laughing. _I mean there are two very ripped men sitting in the van and she's drooling over the one with a tee shirt on and bag over his head._

"One more to go" the Red Devil exclaims and with that we speed into the oncoming traffic.

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV**.

I kick open the jail cell's doors. Again. I walts straight to the front office.

"See you John" I exclaim with boredom seeping into my voice. I hear a sigh come from John.

"Bye Gajeel, stay out of trouble this time. You seriously need to pull your act together or you'll be staying in that jail for the rest of your life. I don't know why you haven't furbished it and made it your home since you're in there most of the time." John says in an exasperated tone of voice.

"I don't have time for that bullshit" I reply with a shrug of my shoulders. I hear another sigh but this time John decides not to reply. _That was a good play John or I would have punched your skull in._ I reached the doors that will lead me to my terrain. I chuckle and hear John _yet again_ sigh.

"Grow a backbone you little bitch" where my final words before leaving.

I walk down the street crunch rocks under my feet. This would seem like an ordinary thing to an on looker. But everyone around me went silent and kept their heads down as I walk past. _Good they're learnt their lesson. The last guy who didn't spent a month in hospital. Oh that was a good day._ I laugh at the memory and I hear a couple of girls scream which makes me laugh harder.

I reach the garage that I own _more like beat the shit out of the guy that did own it until he gave it to me. I mean the guy was an absolute pussy he didn't deserve to own such a gold mind._ I open the doors and my guys acknowledge my present and get back to work. They're used to this; me coming back from prison. I've been to prison more times then the guys can count up to collectively. Which isn't very impressive since they're a load of fucking idiots. I put my overalls on and start working on my baby. My baby better knows as Pantherlily is my vintage Harley. I've dreamt of fixing as up a Harley ever sinces I was kid.

One day I was stranded in the middle of the desert looking for a good ride to "borrow" *cough* steal *cough* when I come across a gang and the gang leader just happens to have a Harley so I beat the shit out them as road off with the Harley. Which then broke when I got back to my apartment. So now I'm trying to fix it.

A blacked out van pulls up and I don't even need to look to know who's it is. Icarus. I pull myself from the cave in the back and walk over to the window. Even before the driver can winded down the window I shout.

"What do you want Titaina?!"

She scrolls down the window and gives me that look that can paralyze any enemy. Except me. I just scoff at her which she does back.

"I owe Icarus shit Titaina, you should know that better than anyone." She stays quiet at that comment which makes a grin appear on my face. "I know Icarus has offered me favors but I've never used or needed one, so you're out of luck." She still doesn't say anything this made me grin widen. "What are you even doing here anyways? And what's with the blacked out van, I thought you would go for something more stylish; we both know you and Icarus have enough money unless he's using it for prostitutes." I see her forehead crinkle. "Oh is this what the vans for. I'm guessing you're services weren't enough for him and he's getting you to collect better ones. That's just pitiful." I push my bottom lip out but my eyes are sparkling from the snarl she's giving me.

She opens the door and clambers out of the van. I eye her suspiciously. She walks over and picks up a crowbar. _A very nice choice in weapon, that will do jack shit to me._ But she doesn't walk towards me; no she walks towards my cave. _OH NO she fucking doesn't._

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE" I scream at her.

She turns to face me crowbar over her shoulder and she has a sadistic smile on her face. My own in the same snarl she had seconds earlier. I walk over to the van.

"You fucking owe me" I say to her and all I get back is a laugh. I face her and we laugh together. _Two nut cases in one place is never a good thing, well fuck it because here we are. The world needs people like us or it would be boring._

I slam open the door. _I'm surprised it didn't fall off._ I step in and look at the victims of Icarus's. These lot are not going to make it. _What is Icarus thinking._ They say nothing and squirm in their seats. _Aw good my presence still affects peop-._ However, I couldn't finish that thought as the guy with a fucking McDonald's bag over his face starts cursing about how cruel the world is. I punch him in the stomach and hear the wind fly out of him. I sit down next to a petite blue haired girl. As I start to relax into the leather seats the guy starts cursing again.

"Oh fuck my life" is all I can say as Titania recklessly drives backwards down the street till we reach the turn off.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Well done Titania. Let the games begin,"

* * *

 **AN- Hope you all enjoyed our first chapter, the next will be updated next week :D**

 **Quick information about everything etc etc:**

 ***Lucy's code name is Orion after a star constellation of a hunter. (As her job is information gathering and hacking)**

 ***Natsu's code name is Salamander for obvious reasons. (He is a chemical & bombs warfare expert and pyromaniac)**

 ***Levy's code name is Vidar which is an Norse of revenge and stealth. (As implied she is an assassin)**

 ***Gajeel thinks he is badass and doesn't need a name. (He is just a gang lord)**

 ***Gray code name is** **Ìs Draugr which is isaldic for ice ghost. (He is an cat bulgar and thief)**

 ***Jellal's code name is Icarus due to his magic and the bastille song... (He is just the mastermind of the group)**

 ***Erza code names are Titania/Queen of the Fairies just like Natsu's (She is a weapons expert and bodyguard)**

 **See ya Next Week ;)**

 **Rate and Review, my Watermelons :D**


	2. Wake Up Call

**AN - Insomniac back! And early...**

 **Whoops! But think of it something special for the two reviews! And 1 favorite and 4 followers!**

 **I hope you guys like the idea of our story! Well if not ... I don't really care because I enjoy writing it :D But any feedback negative but hopefully positive is welcomed. Dub kinda counts as my beta read most of the chapters and reads them to me, while I write them :P**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing expect the converted plot.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 - WAKE UP CALL**

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

The whole journey was painful. _Like literally painful._ A massive thug was sat right next to me causing me to be squished up into the side of the van. Fastfood guy was still cursing to the high heavens, _I don't understand why the Red Devil hadn't gagged him but only put a brown fast-food bag over his head._ The thug was just grumbling to himself, the blonde girl was just gingerly stroking a cat that was rested on her laptop she seemed as if she was irritated that it was sat there but didn't dare move the feline, the topless boy was just muttering to himself out the corner of his gag about something along the lines of stalker's being psychotic. _Whatever that meant._ I was just willing to be back at the Library as soon as possible.

Suddenly I felt the van stop, _We must have arrived at our destination. Wherever that was._ I craned my neck up to try look through the glass that was dividing the front of the van to the back, to see the Red Devil clamber out. I started to panic when I heard her lock the doors, an electronic clunk echoed around the van, suggesting to me that we have been sealed into the back of the van. I looked around to see if anyone else had heard it, but they were all too wrapped up in their own worlds. I started to hear a hiss coming from the air con vents in the back, and I could just see a slightly lilac coloured gas escape from it, like a mist arriving at the moors. Fastfood boy started to quiet down slightly as he was nearer the vent, before his head lolled forwards, shocking the blonde next to him who let out a small yelp before she got knocked out, the gagged topless boy had appeared to have caught onto what was happening and he just looked towards the gas with a grimace attempting to pull his gag up to cover his mouth, but eventually his head fell as well. I was holding my breath slightly trying to inhale the least amount of the gas, but what didn't help was the stupid buffoon next to me who wasn't wearing a seatbelt and fell asleep on me. _ON ME!_ Knocking my breath out of me. _What was he made of?! Steel?!_ I felt heat rise to my cheeks when I looked at his face and what position he was in. _Huh, he wasn't that bad looking…_ Then my eye's began to close.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I awoke to my stomach rumbling... _It sounded like a bloody earthquake._ I looked around embarrassed for a minute, but then realised that no one had woken up yet. I tried moving my hand to move my hair out my eyes but found out that it was tied to the side of my chair. _Well isn't that fun…_ I ended up just head banging until my hair flicked in the right direction. _Where the hell am I?_

I took in my surroundings and saw four other people in similar positions to me all tied to chairs in a dark ass room- I couldn't see any windows. Movement flicked in the corner of my eye and I saw the traitorous bastard, Happy. I cooed to try get him near by but the damn cat just ignored me and carried on sitting by blonde's feet.

"Come here you damn hairball!" I hissed, trying not to wake anyone, after about 10 minutes of coaxing I got Happy to come to my feet.

"Thanks buddie," I thanked as I stretched my fingertips to reach his collar. _YEAAHHH! Red didn't take my lighter from his collar._ I laughed manically out loud for a few seconds before continuing with my plan.

"Ahhhh finally," I rubbed my newly free wrists and dropped the charred binds to the floor. I wondered when everyone was going to be waking up. _I'll politely wait until someone wakes up._ The thing is I'm not a patient person. There is only so much chair swinging you can do before you're bored out of you brains. I finally gave in and walked up to everyone, _I felt like I HAD ULTIMATE POWER!_ _Mwhahhahaha they all looked so innocent sleeping, I wish I had my phone camera for some serious blackmail._

There was one boy who had a mop of raven hair, his tongue was lolling slightly out to the side, this opportunity was too good to pass up on _._ I remembered that I saw that small petite blue haired girl having a sharpie in her pocket, so I snuck across the room pulling the pen before I returned to the boy with raven hair. I stopped for a moment to make sure that's who I wanted my victim to be, it could be: the petite blue head or metalhead but he looked like he could snap me in two, the blondie that Happy was fond off or the raven haired topless dude. _Yep the topless dude it shall be more surface area to work with._

Rubbing my hands together crazily before I started my piece of artwork.

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

 _I felt an itch. A disturbance in my sleep. IT was everywhere, that infernal itch._ I pried my eyes open to see pink. _Pink?_ Just a bush of pink in front of my damn face. _Why did it smell of mangos…_ THE ITCH WAS STILL THERE. I jerked myself up to find my hands bound to the side of chair, BUT IT TICKLED. I managed to get one of my leg bounds free and to knee the pink bush off of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I hollered at the humanish groaning lump.

"I wasn't doing anything …pervert" The boy seemed to stand up straighter as he stormed back to his chair, stropping to rub his stomach as he sat back in the chair.

"YOU CAN'T CALL ME PERVERT WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WAS PRACTICALLY ON MY LAP!" I retorted.

That's when I heard the groans and grumbles from everyone else in the room. _I'm assuming that the pink haired one was the one with the bag on his head, stalker is still in La La land, Metalface appeared to awaken with a scowl and the petite blue haired girl woke up with a jolt in her seat as if to seem alert._

"Did you tie us up pinkie," I questioned.

"Nope," The boy in question popped the p before carrying on "I just escaped because I'm too cool."

"Then let us loose then you imbecile!" I replied. _This stupid kid, dare mock me._

"Have you seen his face, I don't think I'm the imbecile in this room…" The kid stage whispered to the other two who were just watching our argument quietly from across the room.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! I think your just scared of untying us." I thought of another tactic to try provoke him into untying us.

"BEHOLD PEASANTS I AM THE GREAT SALAMANDER AND HE ISN'T SCARED OF YOU, YOU PERVERTED PANDA!" He shouted across the room. _Panda? Was that aimed at me? How come the stalker ain't woke up yet?_

"Oh I have heard of you. The Salamander the teenager that always seems to get out of trouble with pure luck. No skill apparently. Only if you class destruction as a skill worth while." I replied with venom, "Some even say that eventually if he carries on he will get burnt with the fire he plays with,"

His face nearly went as red as his hair.

"Why you punk!" He came and kicked my chair out from underneath me so I was now just like a turtle on my back.

"Guys can you SHUT THE ACTUAL FUCK UP!" It appears Metalface is done with our shitshow. "TITANIA IF I WANTED TO BE SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS I WOULD HAVE STAYED AT THE PHANTOM GARAGE,"

"Yeah I agree with him…" The petite girl said quietly as she got up from her chair, it appeared that she had gotten rid of her bindings quietly and quickly. She moved towards Metalface as if to help him with his binds but he just shouted in her face.

"I don't need help from the likes of you." He said stubbornly before forcing the binds to break with pure strength.

"I was only trying to be nice!" She exclaimed while pushing her glasses up before walking towards stalker lightly shaking her.

 _Stalker still didn't wake up._

"Right now everyone is out of the bonds and awake, bar one. Let's start with introductions." The blue haired girl said as she sat back down carefully.

"Right, Hi, ermmm my names Levy McGarden!" She said with a nervous wave, _Don't recognise a Levy in the crime world…_ "You guys probably know me by being Vidar."

 _WAIT, WAIT, WAIT_ , _she is Vidar as in the Assassin Vidar! The God of Revenge._

"The God of Revenge? Mass murderer!?" I had to speak out this small little girl couldn't be Vidar.

"Assassination is a secret art; not the art of revenge." She almost mumbled to herself, her cheeks went rosy coloured as if she was embarrassed.

"Well I never expected that!" Pinky spoke up, "Anywayzz I'm Dragneel, Nastu Dragneel, but you can call me Natsu. AKA the most amazing teen on the planet, known for him being a boiling pot of hot stuff, AKA the Salamander." He said the first part in the fakest british accent known to man. _I had heard of him, some sort of demolition expert._

"So you're a terrorist?!" I said lazily, his reaction was the funniest, he looked at me in pure offence, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I have never killed anyone with my bombs and fire and I never will!"

Metalface was the next one to speak up.

"I feel like I'm at one of the anger management classes John tried to send me to…" He said exasperatedly, as he pointed to himself, "Gajeel, and I don't need a code name,"

 _I have heard of him, he takes everything with pure brute power, his HQ is at the Phantom Garage with a big ass gang, he is probably one of the most influential people in gang warfare._

Everyone's eyes now went to me. _I didn't really want to say anything to these bunch of strangers, but I guess they shared their names._

"I'm Ìs Draugr, I'm actually real." I said puffing my chest out.

"So should we just call you Ìs Draugr then?" Levy said politely.

"I guess not, you guys have already seen my face now, and stalker already knows way too much about my life," I gestured to stalkers limp form. "I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

Levy smiled warmly at me before getting up to lightly shake Stalker again.

"Awh bless her she doesn't seem to be waking up? Should we try get some help." Levy said worriedly.

"Nah she will be alright, does anyone know her name?" Natsu said as he walked closer to Levy looking over her shoulder at Stalker. "Frosty do you know anything about her she was in the van longest with you?"

"Shut it flamebrain! All I know is that she called herself Orion and has one hell of a kick and seemed to know where to find everyone."

"Orion huh? Never heard of her? Have you guys?" Natsu said as he poked her cheek.

"No I haven't but I have heard of all of you…" Levy said questioningly.

"Aye same with me," I replied before looking at Gajeel to see if the name triggered anything from him.

"Nah don't know the girl," He said boredom lacing his voice.

"Well we gotta wake her up somehow…" Natsu whipped his sharpie back out, I didn't like his crazy glint in his eyes as he approached Stalker. _Even if I don't like the girl, I would never wish Natsu's plan on her…_

"No Natsu, I'll wake her up," Levy said sternly as she pushed Natsu back. Levy walked up to her crouching down on her haunches as she smiled up at the blonde.

"Hey Orion, time to wake up kay?" She tried again lightly shaking her but it didn't work, "OI WAKE UP!" as she slapped Stalker round the face.

"I'M UP, JEEZ SPETTO I'M UP!" The blonde jumped up her eyes blown wide as they darted around the room, causing Levy shove everyone back to give her space.

"AWwh man I thought this was all a bad dream…" Orion said as she rolled her head forward. "Whyyy is my hands tied… UGH I CAN'T HURT YOU!" she grumbled.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Pinkie turned his charm at the grumbling stalker. "I'm-"

"Yes. Yes I know who you are Salamander, Just untie me. Please." The Stalker snapped.

"Whatever you wish princess," Pinkie said with a wink, before quickly burning off her ties.

She kept muttering to herself as she rubbed her wrist and started to stand.

"So let's start with the introductions again," Levy smiled warmly,

"We don't need to introduce ourselves-" I started but Levy cut me off with a glare.

"So you know the Salamander his name -" Levy started to explain to the blonde but she only looked up and smiled smugly.

"Natsu Dragneel, 19 should be in Uni but never actually goes… He spends most of his time playing basketball, longboarding and flirting with anything with two legs and a skirt." She deadpanned, Natsu looked flabbergasted his mouth gaping wide open looking as if he was going to say something but Stalker cut him off by pointing to Levy.

"Levy McGarden, assassin Vidar opened a Library up, if my resources are right you are 22, has two annoying ex-boyfriends Jet and Droy." Stalker raised an eyebrow at Levy's bright pink face before she turned to Gajeel who looked at her cautiously.

"Gajeel Redfox, thug overlord aged at 23, some say the reason you are restoring a Harley is because you don't have enough responsibility to look after a cat. So you thought a bike was the next best thing." I bit my lip as I tried to keep my laugh hidden. _Gajeel thought a bike was the next best thing from a cat…._

"Gray Fullbuster hops country every few months with his girlfriend, although her parents don't like you much they want a steady boyfriend for Juvia and you are always disappearing into thin air. Just like Ìs Draugr does. Fun fact he is Ìs Draugr." Stalker finished her speeeeeel with a bow. It was silent for about 5 seconds as everyone looked at each other before launching into shouted.

"HOW CAN PINKIE HAVE A CAT BUT I'M DEEMED IRRESPONSIBLE!"

"HER PARENTS DO LIKE ME!"

"I DON'T GO FOR UGLY CHICKS!"

"SEE SHE IS A STALKER!" I shouted as everyone began to shout over each other. Everyone looked at the Stalker for an explanation.

"I'm not a stalker…" She started to pout slightly. "I'm Lucy Ashley, as you can tell I still attend college… I like reading books and I'm currently writing a novel."

"Enough about simple matters, we have something more important to discuss," Titania stood out from the shadows, as she walked into the light. _How long has she been here for?!_ I didn't miss the look she shot at Lucy, it was a look as if she was trying to get Lucy to correct herself. But Lucy just looked at her with pleading eyes. Titania just shook her head and went to address all of us.

"Icarus is waiting for us, follow me." And just like that she turned and walked to the locked door, unlocking it and holding it out to us.

She led us into a office like room, telling us to take a seat as she shrank back into the shadows.

"Welcome my friends…" A strong voice echoed around the room, causing me warily shift my gaze around the room, trying to find the person.

"I have given you favours, now you need to return them to me, As you have heard Heaven's Judgement has been put in prison, and that's our main goal. A Prison break."

"I've done plenty of those on my weekdays," Gajeel grumbled.

"Ah yes if it was only as simple as a place where you get sent to Gajeel, but as you know Heaven's Judgement has evaded prison time for at least 10 years and there is no way the government are letting go of them easily. They are being held at a high security prison so to find details and equipment will be expensive, that is why we are all going to band together to do small heists until we can free them."

"Why should we do anything to help you?" Natsu challenged as he swung lazily back in his chair his arms braced above his head. That's when the figure bounced forward slamming his hands onto the desk infront of Natsu causing him to fall from his chair.

"Because you owe me, either you agree or I just kill you. Your choice. Any objections voice them now, we have a lot to discuss."

Luckily no one spoke up. _It's good to see we all value our lives._

"Right, I chose all of you because of your specialties and expertise is what we need in this group. Ìs Draugr it should be obvious why I chose you; undetected and a precise burglar. It's good to have someone that is able to steal with grace on our team. Vidar same as Ìs Draugr we need stealth on our side, Heaven's judgement were too offensive. You two will probably be working close together to infiltrate our objectives. Gajeel your quite influential and intimidating able to out power most oppositions fighters. Salamander same for you, as being a demolitions and chemical warfare expert you can distract and disarm most you come in contact with. You two will be working closely together. And last but not least Orion, the hacker and informative, she can find any blueprint, timetables, files that you could want, this skill is valuable and essential to the team, she will be the intelligence like me on the team. Titania, Gajeel, Salamander will be our strength, Ìs Draugr and Vidar are our agility. Think of this as one big body, we need to work together."

 _Ohhh so she was a hacker not a stalker… that makes me feel slightly better._

"So our first target is an old friend of mine… Bora. Because apparently he still has the idea that he can get Titiana to be one of his slaves when my back is turned. If only he hadn't been so childish. So he annoyed me therefore we are going to set the slaves free to kill his business and steal all his money then burn his yacht."

I saw Gajeel edge towards me in his seat as he whispered at me using the corner of his mouth.

"But I swear Titania is Icarus slave… so is he messing up Bora cuz Bora wants Titania as his slave and he is protectiveee orrrrr…?"

I was just about to reply but it was if a lighting bolt from Zeus zapped him in his chair, _Turns out it was just Titania with a taser…_ I just kept staring dead forward hoping that Titania didn't see me as an associate of him.

"Treat Titania with the same respect you treat me," A murderous voice came right behind Gajeel's shoulder. It was Icarus.

"Stay out of my way and return to your rooms. I want you to memorize this whole overview by dinner time. In 4 hours time." Icarus said as he shoved plastic wallets into our hands.

* * *

 **AN -**

 **Next up in next weeks chapter is the heist in Bora's boat, through out this story we have hinted at other animes/mangas so have fun guessing them! If you get them mention them in the reviews or pm me! Whoever gets the most at the end of the story wins! I'm not sure what but they get bragging rights!**

 **Many thanks to our first reviewer: Hana Rika and that Guest (Whoever you are ur cool!) - you are better than Dub ;)**

 **First Favorite :D - Fanficcrazygirl**

 **Also people that are better than Dub are our first four followers: TheCrazyTsar, Hana Rika, Fanficcrazygirl and KeysHolder**

 **Love you melons! See ya Next week! maybe sooner if more reviews ;)**

 **I'm just looking forward to Chinese at Dubs :D**


	3. Flattery Gets You Nowhere

**AN - Insomniac HEREEEEE and fat from chinese foooood...**

 **Probably shouldn't be updating so much cuz then I might run out of chapters... :( But don't worry we have loads more in advance and now I only have 3 sets of exams left :D and wrote Natsu's favour out from a request and that shall be slotted in after this chapter :P I wrote all of this chap.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the converted plot.**

 **Enjoy the heist cuz I know I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 - FLATTERY GETS YOU NOWHERE**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I'd changed out of my school uniform into a baggy tee and skinny ripped jeans, _I'm not sure how my clothes are here but I wasn't going to question it._ We had started our mission the next day. So currently I was sat in the van… but least this one was an upgrade to the child napper one Titania used before. This one was hightech but the only problem I had with it was that it was extremely dusty. _Extremely._ And covered in cat posters… I asked Titania if I could take them down but she just glared at me. I tried to suppress a shudder as I saw some flaky rust coloured liquid in the corner of the van. _Was that blood?!_ _._ That's when I squealed when I remembered the plan and rushed to my headset and monitor.

 _...Flashback…_

I'd just finished memorizing the documents as Natsu had come and barrelled through my dorm door, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"M'lady I came to escort you to our meeting," I just laughed as I let him lead me down the hall, even though he is a giant manslag doesn't mean that I can't enjoy being in his company.

Finally we reached where we were meant to be, but as soon as we entered the room, Natsu dropped his arm from my shoulder and bounded over to lean over Gray's shoulder.

"So who has remembered everything?" I heard Icarus address us all.

I saw Gray put his hand up everyone else avoided his eye contact looking away sheepishly.

"I have as well!" I lifted one of my hands in up in the air.

"Ugh I guess 4 out of the 7 is good enough," Icarus said gruffly.

"What are your excuses," Titania looked down at the 3 in question with a vicious glare.

"Well you see… I was going to- I promise- but then I realised that you had brought my favourite manga here as well as some essentials. And The Loudmouth Assassin was going on a very important mission for a witch's soul and then - blah blah blah," Levy's voice morphed into some intelligible noise as she went on and on about the plot. Icarus and Titania just shared a look before sighing and turning to the two lads.

"There was no reason for me to read them. Just like you said before. I'm the strength I don't need no brains. I just gotta keep my mind focused on who to hit." Gajeel said as he slammed the file back onto the table. Titania grabbed him by the ear and whispered in his ear before flicking the taser on and off in front of his eyes. Natsu looked warily at the two before opening his mouth to speak.

"I just wanted to light a fire…."

"..." Icarus and Titania were speechless, Icarus just shook his head before moving onto the real task.

"So Vidar and Titania are going to wear ball gowns ready for Bora's party" Icarus stated and then said "Vidar your dress will be easy to remove so that you can perform your assassin skills better". Next he turned to the boys.

"You'll all be wearing special mades suits that can hold weapons." He then focus his attention on Gray.

"Ís Draugur your suit will keep you insulated from the liquid nitrogen you'll be carrying." Next his gaze turned to Natsu.

"Salamander your suit will be able to hide your fire fuel so you'll be able to perform 'Fire Dragon Roar'" Then it was Gajeel.

"Gajeel your suit will be a plain cheap suit as I know you'll rip it". I waited for him to turn to me and tell me what my role was going to be; but he didn't. _What the actual fuck, I thought I was important._ He started saying the plan.

"When you all arrive at Bora's party I first want Vidar and Titania to entre and scout out the area. The boy's will entre afterwards and act casual. Orion you'll hack into the security cameras. Once you are into their system you will need to let the others know. When the security cameras are shut down to the control room we have a 20 minute window. Orion you'll have to keep everyone in place so that they won't be caught. Ís Draugur you and Vidar will go down to the lower levels and use liquid nitrogen to open the locks to free the slaves. Salamander you will be the distraction; which shouldn't be hard since you're natrual a pain. The distraction is up to you just make sure you let your teammates escape. I suggest that Orion you make him the booked entertainment. Gajeel and Titania will go to Bora's office to steal the money we need. Is that clear." Everyone nods and that's when I raise my hand to speak.

"Umm...Where will I be?"

"Oh, Titania show her the van."

 _...Flashback End…_

So that's how I ended up in this shit van with the creepy ass posters.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 _What did Icarus mean that I was the entertainment….?_ I couldn't help but feel uneasy as I walked up the plank onto the yacht, Gray and the rest of the team had already entered at different times so no one could link us together. My mission was to go to Bora himself and say that I'm here ready to set up. _Whatever that means._

 **Salamander can you hear me?** _What was that? Is that god talking to me?_ I started to panic as I heard a sweet voice in my head.

"Yeah, loud and clear…" I said quietly below my breathe..

 **Right that's good. Don't reply to me next time it makes you look like a crazy person. It's Orion here if you didn't already realise. Everyone is in the main ballroom, Bora is there as well currently. I hope you can dance.**

 _WHAT DOES SHE MEAN CAN I DANCE?!_ My face must've been a perfect picture of shock.

 **Try to stay neutral instead of looking like a bunny trapped in the headlights.**

I felt a smirk race across my face, _Ohhh I will show her my moves alright._

 **Well, Icarus wanted me to book you as the entertainment, and I thought huh, why not dancing - assuming you can do it- Anyway to make it even more exciting yesterday in the early hours Bora's alcohol was being shipped in and I made sure to put in your equipment in the shipping order as well.**

I was curious, it was dancing but I needed equipment...?

 **Anyway enough of me blabbering, Bora is just next to the buffet table, right signing out now. Cya!**

 _WHERE WAS THE FOOD TABLE?_ I tried to keep my focus as I trailed to the table that was piled generously high with all types of dishes. That's where a saw a tall slender man, with spiky navy hair and a tattoo on his forehead. _From what I can remember off the brief this is Bora._

"Hello, I have finally arrived where can I set up?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ahh you must be Mr Blackstar , our last minute entertainer, your stuff is behind stage," Bora pointed behind two colossal red curtains. "You're on in 10."

I tried to push myself towards the stage, obviously winking at the pretty ladies, as I pass them. Clambering up and lifting up the curtain I take in backstage. There was a crate with two staff looking objects and a change of clothes along with a note which read:

 _Yo! You're gonna have to wear these for your performance ;) Good Luck_ _._ I held up my newest item and groaned inwardly, bye-bye there goes my street cred I grumbled.

It was white baggy trousers that flowed out from my legs and were held at my shins with black ribbons, A vest, I desperately tried to find some buttons to do it up but there wasn't, although I loved my abs I would have killed for a undershirt at this time.. _I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GENE! This doesn't even suit my light blue wig._

 **Boo! Hey hopefully your changed now, don't worry there isn't any cameras there so you're in a blind spot. Your mission is to distract the audience for as long as possible a minimum of 15 minutes, you see the two staff's I want you to light them on fire, spin them round… I'M NOT QUITE SURE WHAT ELSE BUT JUST DO SOMETHING COOL YOU PYRO.**

I could tell Lucy had left because I was just left with static. _I won't do something cool that's not my style… I'll do something hot, she won't be able to take her eyes off of the ballroom camera._

I motioned to the stage crew to turn the lights off as I strutted onto stage a spotlight pinned on me, _Who cares if I'm like 5 mins early, I want this show on the road._

I gazed out into the crowd and spotted Titania who wore a beautiful red dress that complimented her figure although her eyes weren't her normal shade, she had deep golden contacts in and it was the same with her hair which was a blonde wig that went down to her shoulders. She locked eyes with me for a second then turned to talk to...Gajeel? I forgot that he had took all of his piercings out for this mission, his black shock of hair was pulled back into a fedora and a small pair of spectacles were rested on his nose. _HE LOOKED CIVILIZED! Right time to spot Levy and Gray during my performance I can't just stand here like and idiot playing where's wally._

The whole room was dunked into darkness, I went and lit my left torch and I could hear a chorus of awhs and oos echo around the room. _Ha little does Lucy know that I'm the best dancer around_ _._ I slowly moved my arm in a circle it reminded me of when I used to be the ringmaster of our school circus. _It was just the same? Accept both ends were on fire. And I used to be shit at it._ I gulped as I started to spin it round more, the speed kept picking up, _time to light the second one_ _._ I started to do a complex series of movements which had me in near death state more than 5 times… But because I'm graceful as fuck I managed to carry on going without anyone noticing my slip up. I shot a glance at the clock in the corner of the room and saw that I had 17 minutes and 53 seconds left of my performance. I let sweat trickle down my vest and my hair began to stick to my face. _It was going to be a long time_ _._

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

I was completely mesmerised by the beginning of Natsu's performance, as soon as the lights died I knew it was my cue to sneak away and down to the lower floors with Gray. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from Natsu, he was wielding his fire staff with professional style as he span it faster and faster, the flames looked like a giant ring, then Natsu decided to throw one in the air and I heard gasps as we all watched it riotchade in the sky and then it returned safely back into his hands. _I can't believe him and Lucy managed to find an entertainment that suited him and served as a good enough distraction._

 **Yo! Vidar you need to get to the lower floors and knock the guards out so** **Ís Draugr can break the locks. He is waiting for you in the corridor where the male and female toilets are. Salamander won't be able to keep this up for long.** **Signing out!**

Lucy had been speaking to us all through tiny headsets placed in our ears, she tended to ramble a bit but she always keeps us in formed of what's happening. I lifted the bottom of my floor length yellow skin tight dress so I could walk quicker towards the toilet.

 **Toilets are a blind spot so make sure no one is in there before you get changed, you should hopefully find a cleaning cupboard it has a lock with the key I gave you before you went in. Unlock it and there should be your poison and paralysis darts and obvious a change of clothes.**

I pushed the door open into a grand looking toilets filled with different stalls, I pushed the stall doors checking for anyone still in the toilets. The one on the end just flushed and a girl stepped out, taking a deep breath I ran up to her.

"Omg! Omg! Have you seen the fire dancer! He is amazing and just came on, you gotta go see him! He is so dreammmyyy," _Ugh I sounded just like those girls that throw themselves at boys…_

"No! Is he on right now?!" She replied.

"Yes hurry!" I grabbed her arm and guided her out of the toilets, to see her break into a run to the main ballroom.

 **Hurry up we only have 13 minutes before people realise I'm in their security system.**.

I quickly stripped off my dress and climbed into my work clothes which was skin tight leather although the black wig that was in a high ponytail that came down to my waist was annoying I had to keep that on so no one could see my distinctive blue hair. I rushed out of the toilets strapping my darts to my belt and that's when I saw Gray hiding in the shadows it was odd to see him in similar attire but not with the navy hair that I had grown accustomed to over the past 3 days. He was in favour for a blonde wig that was nearly white which contrasted the amber eye contacts he had in _they were almost a red colour and_ _he reminded me of another character from my favorite manga_. He also had a giant big metal gas canister hitched up on his shoulder and a hose like looking thing sticking out of it.

 **You guys can now speak under your breath to me as there is no one to think your acting looney or suspicious. Right here are the directions… Take a left.. Then right.. Then straight ahead… down the stairs.**

By body just went into automatic as Lucy's instruction flowed in through the earpiece we finally reached the lower floors but was stopped by a door with an electronic lock.

"Oi! Orion can you open this up asap!" Gray murmured as he tapped his foot nervously. _Least I wasn't the only one nervous here._

 **Sure thing! Gimme a sec!**

She must've been linked to me and Gray's earpieces that was activating two channels at once, that alone should have took time to link. Suddenly the electronic door swung open to reveal lines and lines of cages.

 **Pleasure to be a service! Right free as many as you can tell them to be stealthy, use non-lethal or lethal for the 2 guards, Icarus is giving you a choice on that one!The guards have their back to the door playing cards so you can probably do a sneak attack. Right looking at the clock you have about 9 minutes to release these and escape back to the van, unless Salamander's distraction he can pull off for longer but I won't have control of camera's without them tracking where I am. So we would be blind and I would rather not do this mission without my eyes. Right I need to go talk to Gajeel and Titania, I'll reminded you when you have 2 minutes. Peace out!**

And just like that the link had broken I assumed that she has now connected with Gajeel and Titania's channel. I looked questioningly at Gray to make sure if he had heard all of that. He gave me a nod as I picked three non-lethal darts from my belt and ran full speed into the room, before the two guards had even looked my way my darts were already flying in the sky like deadly torpedo's and they sank into the soft sink in the back of their necks, leaving them to droop slowly onto the table, disrupting the card game they were playing.

"Are they dead?!" Gray asked slightly disgusted.

"No! Just because I'm an assassin doesn't mean I actually murder loads of people!" I said offendedly. "Now do your mojo with the locks you said you could handle it?"

"Yeah! Course I can handle it!" Gray mumbled, while he unshouldered the canister and put some big heavy gloves on then picked up the hose. "Get the girls to get away from the door and then you step back."

"Stand away from the door, we are gonna get you out kay?" I motioned for the girls to stand away from the door before I stepped back and let Gray do his job.

This is why Gray is called Ís Draugr because inside that canister was something cold, so cold that I could feel the air around us drain the heat it felt as if a ghost had arrived, I suppressed a shudder, Gray held the hose as far away from his body as he could while aiming it at the lock.

"What even is that?!" I asked while he stepped away and moved to the next cage.

"Liquid Nitrogen, handy little thing hurts like a bitch if you touch it so don't; all I want you to do now is hit the lock with this," He unclipped a hammer from the side of the canister and held it out to me.

"There's no way I can break the lock with the hammer?!" _Has he seen the size of my muscles?!_

"Trust me! Now hurry!" He was already working on the second bunch of locks. _Screw it!_ I thought as I brought the hammer up in the air before slamming it into the lock. To my surprise the lock broke - _more like shattered_ _-_ letting the door swing open to reveal a bunch of girls dressed in rags cowering in the corner. My heart swelled for them. _I wonder what they went through! I know Icarus is only letting them free to hurt Bora's business but I'm glad we got to help some people._ Ironic since I'm a criminal...

"We aren't going to hurt you, we're just here to disrupt Bora! Right you have to get to the deck as quickly as possible, please be quiet!" I said calmly as I helped more of them out of there cages.

"Who are you guys?!" A small girl around the age of 11 with big round curious brown eyes.

"We are a figment of your imagination! A fictional hero!" I said quickly, we were briefed not to tell anyone our code names.

"What? Like a fairy tale?" She said we a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Just like that!" I said as I gave her a hug she reminded me of the little girl that always comes to my library. "Now run along!"

"Vidar we need to go get the duffle bags from the toilets so they don't know we have been here!"

 **Guys 2 minutes I just saw everyone manage to escape onto top deck, everyone is also still captivated by Salamander's performance so you still have time but please don't leave it much longer I won't be able to see.**

"It's alright we just going back to the toilets to destroy our evidence, I'm guessing you are gonna wipe the camera's Orion?" Gray answered as we ran back up the stairs and started to run down the corridor towards the toilets.

 **Yup as soon as everyone is back here!**

Quickly picking up the bags we ran from the toilets passing the main ballroom to see Natsu shout something.

"FIRE DRAGON! ROAR!" He yelled before drinking some fuels, wiping his chin with a cloth. _The hell is he doing?!_ I was soon answered by Natsu spitting out the fuel at the torch in a large arc causing him to literally breath fire. We were deafened by an applause as Natsu roared more and more, over and over again.

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV**

My face was itching. _I miss my piercings_ _._ I pouted slightly as I pushed these annoying glasses back. I was meant to go find Titania but I forgot what she looked like. _Ugh I should have read that fucking brief._ Not that I would ever admit that. I refused to wear a wig, they make me itch as well. _Everything makes me itch LIKE THE ACTUAL FUCK_ _._ I rubbed my glasses clean again before seeing a lady in a red dress and shoulder length long blonde hair, _I recognise her_ _._ She was talking to Bora at this moment in time.

 **YO GAJEEL YOU NEED TO GO TALK TO BORA AS WELL TITANIA CAN'T DO EVERYTHING HERSELF GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!**

That annoying high pitch sound threatened to burst my ear drums _I'm gonna murder that bimbo._ I made my way over to Bora who was trying to lead Titania somewhere, but I jumped in linking my hands with Titania. Quickly thinking up some excuse on the spot ignoring the death glares I got from her.

"My love! Where are we going," I said in one of those lovey dovey tones. _I'm gonna vomit!_

"Your wife- I presume?What's your name?" Bora said while looking me up and down as if sizing the competition. _Thank the lord for that bimbo!_

"Girlfriend actually. My name is -" **Mr Stein a journalist!** "Mr Stein ," I stuck my hand out to shake his hand, he gripped my hand firmly squeezing it as if to make it painful. _If only he knew that I could probably rip his hand off with my strength._ "I was working on a success story and my love and I were invited here to interview you by the local press. Presumably you bring lots of income, and participate in loads of charity work? Is this true?"

"Yes, Yes actually the tickets tonight are going towards the charity." Bora boasted, "Why don't you and your lovely _girlfriend_ come with me to my office?"

Bora led us away from the blazing performance that Natsu was doing.

"Talented performer sir," Titania said sweetly.

"Who? Oh Mr Blackstar? He was last minute I wanted to surprise the people on this event." Bora shrugged as he elbowed the door to his office open, holding it open for us to both go inside, I didn't miss the menacing smile that grew on his face when he thought we weren't looking.

"So what charity are you funding?" I asked politely taking a high leather back seat.

"Heart Spell, they're a charity that works on changing the world." Bora smiled broadly, checking his watch before smiling inhumanly. He changed his tone.

"Right sorry to cut this short but I have a feeling that you're going get in between me and Marie's relationship."

"Wow, sir I feel complimented but me and Franken are quite happy together, we just found out this month that I'm pregnant," Titania blushed. ME. HER. BABY?!

 **I hope you guys know what you're doing.**

But then another voice over rided the bimbos channel. It was stiff, cold and furious.

 **I suggest you stop with this infernal lies and get the job done!** I assumed that was Icarus _jealous bastard_ who was barking in my ear hole.

Even Titania gulped at that comment.

"My congrats but I don't think that will help with the market." Bora said coyly. "Pregnant whores never sell well."

 **Two guards are about to enter,**

I listened to the girls advice and turned to the door, raising my cane in my hand batting it menacingly.

"Titania you get the squirt I'm gonna get these idiots."

"Ti-Titania…?" Bora voice suddenly dropped as he took a few unsteady steps backwards before clambering over his desk to put some space between him and her. "I dare say that I was questioning your pregnancy with your lovely figure…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Titania said as she slammed a knife into his desk silencing him from his rambles.

I couldn't sit and wait around watching what was happening between those two. _I'm just glad that poor sod isn't me_ _._ I turned to see two meat-heads, like the people I employ at the garage, one of them looked mockingly at my cane as the others big meaty paws went to grab me. I easily dodged the big oaf and slammed my cane into the side of his skull making a satisfying clunk. One dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I strained my ears to listen for how Titania was getting on, all I could here was questions rapidly attacking Bora left, right and centre.

"Who's the meathead you employed? To replace Icarus?" Bora drawled as if he had the higher ground.

"Who is Heart Spell?" Titania demanded ignoring the question completely. I diverted my attention to their exchange by just taking a moment looking away caused me to lose my hat and glasses via a delicous gob full of knuckledusters. My poor opponent lept back in fear sliding his hands from the knuckle dusters as I bit down on it . I sighed _So much for a foolproof disguise…_

"GAJEEL?" Bora screamed a high pitched yelp. "What you doing? Her dirty work? Mannnn I thought you were cool…"

"None of your damn business," I half-grumbled spitting the knuckleduster out my mouth as I blocked another punch.

"WHAT IS HEARTS SPELL?" Titania roared.

"A charity!"

"Why would a dirty scumbag like you have anything to do with a charity?"

"Maybe because I support it!"

"I have had enough Bora! Give me what I want!"

"I don't have any money here…"

"BORA!"

"Ok-Ok calmmm it's in the safe ok?! Just don't hurt my face."

I heard a sudden thud.

"OWWW My noseee you whore," Bora sobbed as he sank to his knees muttering about her being a foul monster.

At my distraction one of the thugs tried to stab me in the gut luckily for my dragon like reactions I just broke his arm in one big twist hearing the two bones break as he screamed to the floor. I just put my foot on his mouth till he shut the fuck up and eventually his screams died to a whimper.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and drag me away from the two thugs prone bodies as we rushed back to the ballroom to try get Natsu attention to say it's over.

 **Guys 2 mins before I want you back.**

Me and Titania headed towards the stage trying to motion for him to finish but we halted as he yelled out.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Before spouting fire like a volcano. We must of gotten within range to listen in to Bimbo's and Natsu's chanel.

 **OI! STOP IGNORING ME JERK, FUCKING MOVE YOUR ARSE YOU LOW LEVEL MAN SLAG!**

She must of took a deep breath and changed tactics.

 **Natsu? I know you're a pretty amazing guy, and we couldn't have done this mission without you. So could you pretty please come back to the van?**

 _Flattery will get you nowhere._

We all waited in suspense only to be met with Natsu smiling like a villain as he smugly roared more fire. The Bimbo breathed heavily before conjuring as much evil intent that one could have in a voice and said one sentence in a deadly silent voice that made Natsu move...

 **I'll steal Happy from you.**

We all knew that Happy was spending an obsessive amount of time in Bimbo's room and Natsu was getting jealous. _Of Happy or the Bimbo. I'm not quite sure…_

The heavens finally managed to make Natsu move as he aimed his roars up towards a smoke detector causing the alarm to blaze and the crowd trample to the fire exits, we took this to our advantage and moved with the crowd while Titania grabbed Natsu by the ear.

 **Guys where are you? The camera's our down? The channels are gonna be kicked off by the security I can't do any-**

Bimbo's high pitched squeak was cut short by lots of static. _That's bloody more annoying than her._

"Damnit they kicked her out the systems. And put signal blockers up."

* * *

 **Bora's POV**

 _ICARUS'S FUCKING WHORE. AND FUCKING GAJEEL THEY ARE LIKE THE OPPOSITES IN THE FUCKING CRIME WORLD. WHAT IS THE WORLD FUCKING COMING TO?!_

Blood was pumping freely down my face from my broken nose. _Why tonight of all nights?_ I just returned from the control room, I need a glass of champagne my throat was parched from barking all those commands at those useless idiots. I stormed out onto the main part of the ship to see 3 figures standing on the barrier.

"GAJEEL! TITANIA! COME BACK THIS INSTANCE OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" I threatened, "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE IF WE GET AWAY FROM THE DOCK!"

Suddenly the boat lurched away from the pier causing the 3 of them to topple back onto the deck. I knew it was Gajeel and Titania doing their grand escape but _who was the third_ _._

Titania grabbed Gajeel who was looking slightly pale and pushed them both overboard into Hargeons sea. Leaving the last figure toppling over like a drunk man. _Maybe it was one of the guests? Wait? Blue hair…?_

"Mr Blackstar ?!" I said incredulously. The man in question turned around sheepishly as he could before emptying his guts over the barrier.

"Ayyye-?"

I started towards him it was all his fault for ruining the ballroom and letting them get away. _Heart Spell is going to have my head on a platter_ _._ I groaned.

"It's your fault!" It didn't even appear that was listening to me, he seemed to be trapped in his own little hell, as he was sickly green and moaning about vehicles. My hand shot out to grab him by his hair to give him a piece of my mind, when his hair fell into my hand. I let out a startled scream as I jumped back, but it was no use his hair was attached to my cufflinks. I tried to wave this rats nest of blue from my arm completely oblivious to rolling overboard.

I quickly rushed to look over the edge as I heard a splash. Only to see a pink haired teen emerge from the depths as he looked up and smugly waved. _There is only one person that has pink hair, messes with fire, has severe travel sickness… it was SALAMANDER_ _._ He just grinned madly at me as he swam off to shore. Only to mockingly turn back around with what seemed like a detonator clutched in his hands. Smiling evilly he slammed the red button down with his thumb and blew me a kiss… That's when I heard a small crackling, hissing and banging noise as the whole of the back of my yacht was engulfed in flames. I quickly jumped over board into sea and swam to shore, my expensive suite, yacht and pride was ruined...

 _Gajeel and Salamander with Heaven's Judgement….._

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!_ Was my last thoughts before I was lost to exhaustion.

* * *

 **AN - Hey hope you guys enjoyed :D**

 **Fun thing that happens within every heist we write, there is another anime hinted in :3 who ever guesses them all wins... a melon or something.**

 **THANKS HANA RIKA AND FANFICCRAZYGIRL FOR MAKING ME WEEK AGAIN 3**

 **and also** **lalapie203, Kive600 and Misuriana my new followers and my two new favs :D lalapie203 and Kive600 :D**

 **Bye Pienapples see you soon :D**


	4. Didn't Your Daddy Teach You Anything?

**AN- Sorry I had dropped of the line, but Dub says we need to slow down so we can keep up with my updates...**

 **BUT ITS SO HARD YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I'm sad to say this chapter isn't full of the humour it normally has. Hana Reika wanted to know Natsu's favour, so I had to write this chapter apart from what we already prepared and stick it in there. I hope you like it Hana and readers :D I'm not sure if I like it tbh...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: DIDN'T YOUR DADDY TEACH YOU ANYTHING?**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Happy was yet again in my room, I was beginning to enjoy his company; at first the blue fluff ball just irritated me but now he returned to my room like clockwork. I picked up said cat and cuddled him close to my chest as I walked back over to my laptop where my homework was mocking me. Grudgingly I started it, _there's only so much intelligence you can forge._. _Who cared about maths anyway…_

After getting bored at the sound of the keys clicking and the occasional click of the mouse I decided to sneak a look at my watch, seeing that Happy had been in my room for 20 minutes now. _Which means Happy + 20 minutes = x ..._ _Even I can do that maths…_ As on cue a pink haired teen barreled through my dorm door with the same look of betrayal that he always has when he sees me and Happy cuddled up together. _Cue the crappy pick up line…_

"You don't have to steal my cat to have an excuse to get my attention Luce," He drawled with his signature toothy grin and a flirtatious wink that had long lost its effect on me, I just huffed; as I replied with the same sentence I always do.

"You don't have to train your cat to come see me so you have an excuse to come find him and annoy me," I stuck my tongue out at him and cuddled Happy closer.

"Sure, Sure Luce say whatever makes you sleep better at night!" He smirked as he lent against the wall next to my bed, I just stared deeply at my computer screen.

"I sleep fine at night thank you very much!" I replied distractedly as I kept typing away at the answers to the maths questions that seemed much more simple that talking to Lover Boy over there. Meaning I was completely unaware of his creeping form as he jumped on the bed suddenly and closed the laptop, staring straight into my eyes. _His eyes look slightly green at this angle…_ I found myself leaning forward but then my brain caught up to my body as I pulled back at supersonic speed, a blush dominated my cheeks.

"Oh Luce? You only sleep just fine? I could make you sleep much better," His eyes were alight with teasing as an easy-going grin spread toothily across his face.

"Screw off Dragneel!" I said hotly his eyes held laughter at my anger. _WHICH MADE ME WANT TO STRANGLE THE BOY!_ The boy only half opened his mouth before I cut him off from his comeback.

"Didn't your Daddy teach you anything? How to treat a Lady? OR a friend!?" I said with an accusing finger pointed at him. As soon as I said the words his hand suddenly flew up to the fabric of his scaly scarf. The words had an instant effects, his eyes dropped slightly, his humourful light extinguished as he put all his efforts into maintaining his mouth to stay turned upwards.

"Natsu…? You alright? It was only a joke…" He didn't reply. He just picked up Happy in his arms stiffly as he made his way over to my door, after he pulled it open he froze and spoke without turning to face me.

"I gotta go feed Happy," He said detachedly. _He just ignored my question! I mean … yeah normally he does eventually leave to feed Happy but that's because the damn cat begs him for half an hour, our conversation barely lasted 10 minutes._ I just looked questioningly at him as he robotically made his way to his room before I got off my bed and closed my door. Hearing the door across the hall slam.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 _Didn't your Daddy teach you anything?_ That question was going off like a firecracker inside my skull, I panicked. My hand flew up to my scarf. _Igneel taught me things!_ I looked up to see Lucy looking back at me with guilt and question filled eyes as she started to say something, blood was pumping in my ears I couldn't tell what she was saying. _Didn't your Daddy teach you anything?_ I needed some air, quickly scooping Happy into my arms I turned on my heel and headed towards her door. I could feel Lucy's concern radiate against my back, it wasn't her fault. I willed my mouth to obey me and swallowed the bile in my throat as I squeezed an excuse out.

"I gotta go feed Happy," I kicked my door open completely oblivious of the door crashing into the wall and close it with a snap behind me. I was full of nervous energy as I began to pace. _Igneel taught me things!_

… _Flashback…_

It was a warm day, I can remember the sun was high in the sky when Igneel came into my room grinning from ear to ear.

"Natsu come outside," He coaxed me out of our house all the way to the edge of our street where the cherry blossoms grew in the park. I was always nervous around people from a young age.

"Daddddd what are we even doing! I had got to a good part in my comic!" I complained, only earning a laugh off of the strongly built man, who clapped his hand onto my head fluffing my hair up.

"Well I thought we could do something better than comic reading," I remember that had intrigued my 7 year-old curiousity.

"Nothing is better than COMICS!" I roared, only to earn a bigger laugh from Igneel.

"That's my boy, but give it a go Natsu" He lowered himself onto his hackles so I could see his ruby red hair which was spiked up in every direction. From the hand he held behind him, he took out a basketball and span it round on his finger.

"TEACH ME, TEACH ME!" I eagerly jumped up and down as I reached for the ball, once I realized that Igneel held it above my head out of my reach, I went for something more in my reach. I grasped and tugged at his scarf.

"Of course," Igneel chuckled, wrapping his scarf more securely around his neck.

The rest of that year we spent every morning at the basketball courts at that very park, practising till our bellies rumbled.

… _Flashback End…_

 _See! Igneel did teach me things! He taught me basketball!_ I got up and took the ball off of the shelf and hurried out my room, glancing at Lucy's door _I want to be alone at the moment._ I practically ran down the hall everyone was still tired from yesterday and just chilling in their rooms so the halls were ghostly quite, taking the stairs 3 at a time, I had to go through the kitchen to get to the backdoor.

"Oi Flamebrain you alright?" Grays voiced from the table he was holding what looked like ice tea. I suppressed a shudder as I just grunted a reply, I couldn't trust my voice as I just quickened my pace to the door.

"Oi!" I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and saw Gray looking at me with concern which was odd on his face. "Where are you storming off to?"

"I just need some air," I muttered _can't he just mind his own damn business._

"Have you told Titania or Icarus? Hell have you even told Lucy?" Gray continued on ignoring the way I was trying to pull away from his arm.

I didn't answer, I just successfully pulled out of his stone-cold grip and went through the door to where the yard was. I heard Gray curse behind me before walking out onto the concrete and I started bouncing the ball. My hands were shaking I could barely dribble the ball, once I had gotten used to my shakes I started running at speed, swapping hands only for the ball to slip from my hands, I turned my body to the side to try and get it back under control but I only managed to twist my legs and I ended up in a heap. I blinked back tears as I looked up at the sky. _I miss him...I have so many questions. Why did he have to go?_

"Toasty! You will get a cold get up off the floor man," I saw Gray come into view holding the basketball.

"Says the one with no shirt on," I replied lamely, Gray looked startled for a second before looking down and groaning to himself before looking back at me.

"That's one of your crappiest replies yet… Look I know we don't exactly get on but you look kind of … Depressed? Sad? Angry? And I'm used to you looking fired up but not really angry…" I raised an eyebrow at his theory.

"No shit sherlock." He looked slightly more reviled before sinking down to a sitting position next to me.

"Least you have your dry humour… Back onto the point. Erm-Well what's up?" He offered awkwardly.

"I was talking to Lucy," I started but Gray halted me with a hand.

"Don't you mean flirting?" He smirked coyly as he started spinning the ball, _that just reminds me of Igneel._

"I was TALKING to her and she just goes out and says 'Didn't your Daddy teach you anything? How to treat a lady?Or a friend?'" I said grouchily but it felt better to talk about it _even if it was with popsicle._

"And that annoyed you why?" He asked incredulously, "It's true you do flirt with anything with two legs and a skirt,"

"I just talk to girls!" I yelled _it's not my fault they flock around me…_

""ArGh do you not know social standard conversations," Gray facepalmed next to me.

"What even are those… I have never heard of them before…" I turned to face him.

"Well- they aren't called that- but it was the best way I could describe them. But women they closely follow it. It's like rules of socializing you kinda pick them up over the years or you're parents give you the basics, like if you want to be friends with them don't make them angry or hurt them or scare them or if you like a girl you tease them and lead them on etc." Gray explained failing his arms around. _Damn there was so many things he didn't have time to teach me._

"Natsu?" My ears perked up at Gray using my real name, I looked at him to carry on.

"Who didn't have time to teach you what?" _Shit I must've said that out loud._

"My dad," _Might as well not leave him hanging._

"Oh, was it not a good relationship with him?" Gray trailed off trying to grasp on what little information I gave him.

"It was amazing…" I saw Gray give me a puzzled look before I explained, "He was slaughtered,"

Gray flinched back at the venom of the word as he sat in silence looking down at me in sad eyes _not pity..?_

"That's where Icarus's favour came in," My shakes had calmed down. I didn't feel angry anymore at my father it wasn't his fault and it was mine for being oblivious. "You comfy? Cuz I'm not sure if I start I can stop."

Gray shifted into a different position and nodded for me to continue. I took a deep breath and looked up into the sky before starting.

"I was 13 at the time, and I had noticed my dad had gotten more … worn lately and I guess stressed. He had stopped me from going to school a while ago saying something about how we could do more 'fun' things at home. Yeah I enjoyed it for a while he taught me all I know about what chemicals make the best flame or the loudest bang or the most amount of smoke. What I needed to do certain tricks. It was fun… better than high school. But. Dad would go on more trips for longer coming back more and more tired, one time he came stumbling in and he had a massive 'X' slashed on the side of his face just above his lip. He stopped meeting his other friends a few years before that and that meant I stopped meeting their kids as well. I know it sounds kinda mushy but his hair had turned from being as red as an apple to rust, his freshly clean cut face was traded in for stumble hiding his scar. He stopped laughing and started getting more and more paranoid.

I can remember one day I was perfecting my smoke bomb - he had promised me a while back that I would soon be able to go on missions with him when I was older - and I heard a van pull up in the driveway rather recklessly. He bolted up from his slumped position on the kitchen table and strided over to the window pulling the curtain back slightly. He muttered loudly before snatching the smoke bomb from my hands and arming it, before throwing it out the window, I heard some people's annoyance and shouts of protests. As he shut all the windows and locked them, grabbing the shutters from behind the sofa and started nailing them in place. Before swirling round as he crouched down to eye level to me,

"Natsu I want you to go upstairs to my room and grab my work bag and I want you to have a blast - a literal one yeah? I want you to throw them out the bathroom window onto the nasty van yeah,"

It was the first time in months I had heard him chuckle. I ran upstairs and under his bed was a suitcase full to the brim off arson I hurried to the bathroom and balanced the case onto the sink as I clambered up onto the toilet to pry the window open and bombs away - literally. I laughed manically thinking this was the first job of many that my Dad will assign me. After I was all out I rushed down stairs for my next task, he had blockaded the whole of the downstairs and I could hear someone banging on the door making the whole house shake.

My dad was sitting clutching his stomach where blood was pumping freely. He had been shot. "Dad! NO NO NO!" I rushed to his side trying to apply pressure to his wound but I couldn't see I was sobbing. "Natsu I need you to cauterize it," He was hardly breathing but he pried one of my hands from his wound and held a piece of metal shaped in a 'X' and told me to take it to the fireplace. - Gray man I never ever want to do that again- I tried reasoning with him saying he didn't have an exit wound and I didn't want to seal the bullet in there. His eyes went hard and unyielding as he grasped my wrist in one of his bloody hands and commanded me to. There was so much blood - it sizzled against the metal making me sick to the stomach. He screamed. It made my own blood scream - Even now it's fresh in my mind like it was yesterday. I flinched back slipping on the sticky floor, the sudden sound knocked him out of his agony as he clenched his jaw and got up and offered me his hand. "Thank you Natsu it didn't hurt too much. Right it looks like the place isn't gonna hold up much longer and I need you to hide for me?" I was crying so hard I couldn't reply, all I did was nod as he led me into the living room and clicked a button on the fireplace causing it swing open and reveal a secret hiding spot it was only about 1.5 meters each way. I managed to gulp out some words, "I'm not hiding without you… Please Dad, I'm scared." He was about to reply when he heard the front door begin to splinter.

"IGNEEL WE KNOW YOU HAVE HIM," A strong voice called from the other side of the door.

Panic was clear in Dad's face as he looked at me with begging eyes, "Natsu please, quickly listen to me… I the one and only Igneel will protect you with my dying breath do not let it go in vain son. Please that's all ask," He pulled me into a bone crushing hug before pushing me into the small spot.

"Dad I don't want you to go anywhere! You promised we would go on many missions together! I have so much left to learn!" I yelled, "It's not fair,"

"Shhh, please remember what I said, I, Igneel, am with you, I always will be," He pulled off his scarf and wrapped it round my neck, I started to see tears spill down his cheeks as he slammed the fireplace submerging me into darkness.

"IGNEEL WHERE IS HE," The voice vibrated around the house in fury as I shrank back in the hole.

"I don't have him," My dad replied simply, if I craned my neck to the side I could see out one of the air holes I just had to look through the fire and I saw it all unfold in my living room. There was 8 men altogether, 6 of them were wearing a black kevlar uniform with a cyan dragon emblem on top of their bicep. The other two men are carved into my brain, one had dark long blue hair with blue tribal tattoos adorned his body and he was viciously holding Igneel by his jaw while there was a boy with black hair that was too long for his round face and red fury filled eyes that pulsed when he watched my dad. The tattooed one barked commands "FIND HIM HE COULDN'T HAVE GONE FAR." The 6 people ran out of the room leaving the two with my dad, the black haired man had an aurora of darkness around him. He pulled out a revolver from his jacket and held it to my dad's head commanding that the tribal man hold dad still. My dad just looked on staring steadily and rebelliously into his eyes before a smirk infected his face.

"Any last words," The tribal man sniggered in his ear, dad's smile grew even bigger.

"I'm all fired up - literally," My dad laughed softly, and I tore my eyes away when I heard the echo of a gunshot and the sound a of a limp body hitting the floor. I felt bile rise up in my throat as I passed out.

I'm not sure what happened next I awoke a few hours later, once I found the courage to come out from behind the fireplace I dreaded to see his body there… but it wasn't the only sign of him being there was a fatally large patch of blood on the ground. I ran to the bin and threw up, I staggered to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I saw a small blue kitten sat patiently with letter on my kitchen table and a big wad of cash it read: **Dear Natsu Dragneel, I'm sorry to say I didn't answer your father's distress call quick enough and when I got here he was already gone, I scared the people off but I'm afraid they might return, I'm sorry I could not wait till you awoke but it would make things more complicated. I will support you from now on, I have brought a new house in the next town across and I would suggest that you go there now, take the kitten here as well to keep you company. I will be paying for you bills and money will be sent to every month, in exchange in the time of need I may cash in my favour to you. I know you are feeling angry right now but I forbid you from trying to find out who these people are, they are dangerous and if you go against my wishes I will sell you out to them myself. I'm sorry for your loss, Icarus.** And I guess you know the whole story from that me and Happy moved away, Icarus kept me out of social services, paid for all of the things I couldn't, I never did see him until we all got dragged here, but I'm not complaining too much now." I finished with a deep breath looking at Gray for his reaction, but it wasn't the shocked face I was expecting, he just looked at me giving me a supportful smile.

"You've come a long way…" Gray trailed off looking up back at HQ.

"I guess I have…" I rose to my feet and bent down to offer to pull Gray up.

"But I'm not going to treat you any different from before…" Gray retorted as he grabbed my hand.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Ice Princess." I cackled when I dropped him halfway from pulling him up.

* * *

 **AN - Thanks Dub for betaing this. I shall now update every Monday or else Dubs will kill me**

 **My fav people this week are Foxydame and Fanficcrazygirl :D**

 **My two new favouriters welcome to my love club: BlueCuzILikeIt and Foxydame.**

 **My new followers:** **BeautifulAstrology, BlueCuzILikeIt, Misuriana, melon-slice**

 **Adios I see you all next week ;)**


	5. Familiarizing with the Situation

**AN - This isn't my most fav chapter again but the next few are priceless...**

 **Dub wrote the first 300 words for this chapter, the rest is mineeeeeee. As always she is the best beta and reader.**

 **We don't own anything bar the plot conversion.**

 **Enjoy melons.**

* * *

 ** CHAPTER FIVE: FAMILIARIZING WITH THE SITUATION**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I felt much better from me and Gray's talk yesterday after I had told him about my favour. We chatted for a little while and he said I can go for him if I have anything else worrying me, although he said it in the most discreet way.

My mind wandered while I was just sittin chillin in my dorm playing my PSP when I smelt something. _Something goood_ _._ My mouth started to water right away. I stayed perfectly still for about 4 minutes. Then I stood up into something wet. _Aww man I got dribble on the floor. So uncool._ But what the heck I could smell food and I had waited long enough.

I skidded round the corner on the wooden floor and raced down to the kitchen nearly falling on my face multiple times. I was going so fast that I couldn't stop myself and smacked face first into the kitchen door. As I lay on the floor contemplating my own life and what it had come to. The door swung open to reveal 3 not so stunned faces looking at me. I was about to get up when a foot push me down. I looked up to see Gray sashaying over to the table with a victorious smirk.

"Oi! Popsicle. How dare yo-"

I was cut off by another pair of feet walking over me. This time my body made a Natsu shaped hole in the ground. This time when I looked up I saw Gajeel looking happy at what he had done.

"You looked comfortable down there Princess, I thought it could be your new home" Gajeel said in a chipper tone. I was about to launch myself over to the pair of them and clock them in the face when another pair of feet trode over me.

"Do I look like a FUCKING DOOR MAT TO YOU!. And you're heavy as fuck!". I looked to see a pissed off Lucy.

"Hmph" was Lucy's response. I stood up quickly this time although I knew no one else would come through the door. I was just dusting myself off when…

"LUCY KICK" I felt Lucy's foot hit my crown jewels. This time a fell to the floor in a lot of pain. _O_ _h shit, oh fucking shit that hurt more than Titania grabbing my balls._ I heard Gray, Gajeel and Icarus burst out laughing.

"That's what you get for calling a girl fat" Lucy said then stuffing pancakes into her mouth.

"Whhhyyy is Lucyyyy the brains of operations I THINK I CANT REPRODUCE NO MORE! What's with you women!" I moaned cover my face with my hands.

"I swear it's the boy that is meant to pick on the person they like…" Gray coly said as he winked at Lucy and I. Causing Lucy's face to gape open like a fish before a red flush dominated her cheeks. _Awh she such a cutie_ _._ She searched for words for a second before narrowing her eyes at Gray and qiuping a reply.

"I don't like Natsu and I kicked you in the bollocks as well, does that mean I like you both?" Lucy pouted sticking out her big red bottom lip. Gajeel was laughing his head off while Icarus was muffling his laughs in his hands.

It was Gray's turn to be flustered as he mumbled out, "I -have - got- a girlfriend,"

"Shameeeee," Lucy winked before erupting into giggles as she sank into a chair next to Levy.

"Sooooo what's everyones cover up story to their friends/family/work." Levy inquired as she took dainty bites of the pancakes.

"Oh? I didn't tell anyone- no one cares - really- and no one really checks," I gurgled out in between my chomps of pancakes. Lucy and Levy shot me a sad smile before continuing the conversation. _I_ _t wasn't a bad thing that I was alone at home. If anything that means I could do anything I wanted. NO RULES RULE!_

"I just told the boys at work I was going out for a walk so they probably think I'm in prison for a bit. Or that I went someone exotic," Gajeel said lazily as he sipped his black coffee.

"Ah well-" Gray started but was interrupted by an electronic ping, then again and then another ping resounded around the room. He blushed bright red before continuing, "Well my girlfriend thinks I'm employed for extra security against Ís Draugr (myself)... But I always have to keep her updated because she worries and will probably come try and hunt me down"

Gray just tapped away a reply to his girlfriend as we all looked at Lucy for her story. _I wonder what it's like to have a serious relationship?_

"Ermm- Well- Um" Lucy scratched the back of her head before blurting out a sentence fast as Titania's taser bolt. "I kinda set up a fake private school that can't give away it's adress because parent's will distract the students and it's hard to keep in contact with the outside world because it says on the website that they make the best workers and careers in the nation. And my Dad believes it by me sending him an email by the end of each week."

Everyone just looked on flabbergasted with her whole plan, it could fall apart any second if you questioned it.

"Doesn't your Dad find that slightly suspicious…?" Gray asked the question we all wanted to ask. _Damnit Ice Princess beating me to it._

"My Dad doesn't really spend much time with me." She quickly changed the subject back onto Levy before we could even blink. _Huh Daddy Issues._ "So Levy who is taking care of the Library?"

That question left the petite blue haired girl blush insanely as she stammered. "Jet and Droy are in charge…"

"Aren't those your ex's shrimp," Gajeel stated gruffly.

"Well- yes…" She looked mortified downwards, moving the leftover pancakes around her plate, "They just started working one day and didn't stop and they didn't want paying and money wasn't booming in so I guess I didn't mind the extra pair of hands…"

As if Icarus felt the conversation die he got up clearing up all the plates in his hands and started clearing away the table.

"Ohh here let me help," Lucy elegantly rose from her seat starting to grab all the used cutlery and placing them into a dishwasher.

"Thankyou Orion," _Despite us all being around each other non-stop in the past FEW days Icarus and Titania still talked to us using code names even though we all used first names. It was getting on my nerves._

"So me and Titania thought about our great success as a group and wanted us to celebrate before we plan our next heist. So we found a nightclub just down the street but while we are out I want you to call everyone by their first names, accept me and Titania just poke us or whatever if you want our attention. Don't worry some of the money we stole from Bora can pay for the expenses." Icarus said as he reached up to place the cups away flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"So I was thinking, how about we go out in about 3 hours I want everyone looking presentable." He shooed us out of the door before turning to take Lucy by the arm making her stop in the kitchen. I know I shouldn't listen in to conversations that your boss and colleague are having … _but it was me what can they expec_ _t._ I could just about listen to the muffled voices before I felt someone's presence. I dared to look around and I saw Titania looking pissed off as she had her hands placed on her hips tapping her foot as if waiting for an explanation.

"Eavesdropping Salamander?"

"No-Oo," I gulped, "Just lookin' for a penny I dropped," I said innocently.

"Very Well, I believe you…" Titaina said but her glare contrasted it and it was one of those looks that told me she definitely didn't believe me.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I was lying in bed staring at the splotches on the ceiling, _whoever painted this ceiling hasn't done it very even._ It was nothing like being back at the mansion. _Not that I would want to go back there._ My laptop was sitting there expectantly glaring at me on the bedside cabinet. _I needed to call Loke…_ I grumbled as I mulled over that idea in my head, I cringed he was always so forward... I had no clue how Icarus knew my informatives but there we go he had spoken to me after brunch asking me to ask him about the book 'Daybreak'. Apparently that was our next target but I wasn't allowed to tell anyone else unless the plan fell through therefore no one would start getting their hopes up about this upcoming heist.

On top of that the worries of finding nothing to wear for tonight! _What does one wear to a nightclub? I have been to many balls with my Dad and his work colleagues but this was foreign ground. I'll go find Levy and ask her!_

I heard some scratches at the door, _Ahh must be Happy._ Natsu's adorable cat always comes and keeps me company when I'm locked away, not minding the extra company I let the little blue cat in. He purred in agreement as I patted him lightly on the head as I went to sit pretzel style on the bed, picking up my cell and started to dial Loke. Just after the third ring he picked up.

"What does my Celestial Queen need?"

"Lucy…?" _Loke was probably one of the only people that knew I was Orion along with my other informatives._

"Don't call me that!" I said flustered.

"What?! Lucy?" I could picture him raising his hands to feign innocence.

"NO I mean 'Celestial Queen' I told you I hated that!"

"Fine! Fine! I assumed you didn't just call me for a chat." Loke said boredly as I heard some giggles in the background.

"OH MY GOD! Do you have girls round at the moment?!" I said appalled.

"Yeah but they never compare to you Princess," He flirted.

"Sure, Sure," I scoffed.

"Don't deny it!"

"In your perverted dreams! I'll text Abbey about this" I shouted hotly, Loke was deathly quiet _Well thats what the Abbey cards for..._ "I'll text you the details of what I want you to find ring me back later on what you find."

There was suddenly a knock on the door, scooping up Happy in one arm, holding my phone out between my shoulder and ear I opened the door, to see Natsu standing there leaning on the frame.

"Happ-" I cut him off by holding a finger up before turning back into the room and signalling Natsu to come in.

"Right I gotta go!" I said back into the phone.

"But Lucy I barely got to speak to youuuu," Loke moaned.

"I'll ring you again later." I snapped before hanging up on him.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I was hunting around for Happy when I realised where that traitorous bastard would be. _Lucy's Room._ I shoved my hands in my pockets as I leisurely walked towards Lucy's dorm, that when I heard her talking to someone on the phone. I decided to eavesdrop before knocking on the door again. I couldn't make anything out so I placed my ear to the wooden oak, I couldn't hear what the person was saying to her but I could hear her loud and clear.

"Sure, Sure…" She laughed into the phone. _Huh I wonder who she's talking to_ _._

"In your pervert dreams!" Her voice rang out, _maybe it's a friend…?_ I thought weakly. _What does it matter if she has a boyfriend_ _._ I pulled my head from the door and swiftly knocked hoping to regain my thoughts. _Not that I can stop this tightening in my chest._ Lucy answered the door with Happy in one of her arms, cradled in her chest and the phone was in between her ear and shoulder.

"Happ-" But she just cut me off before turning back into her room giving me a perfect view of her behind. Shaking that thought from my head I walked over the threshold into her room.

"Right I gotta go!" She said as she threw me a smile. _Whether that was aimed at me or the person on the phone I did not know._

"I'll ring you again later." Before she hung up on him turning her attention to me, raising a eyebrow.

 _I was gonna ask her about who was on the phone but I have no clue what fucking possessed me to blurt out…_

"Is it true what you said to Gray?"

Her eyebrows furrowed before answering.

"What that I like you both?!" She spluttered hotly.

"Nooo Luce! I mean that you said you didn't like me?!" I asked.

Lucy only looked at me before enveloping me into the biggest hug. I think my mind shut down I was frozen in place, unsure of what to do. All I could feel was Lucy.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Then next thing I knew I was hugging Natsu. _He felt warm._ I panicked he wasn't reacting. _Shit_ _I was still hugging him._

"Of course I like you, Idiot, you're probably my closest friend here!" I explained I was about to step out of the embrace when I felt his arms circle around me squeezing me closer to his chest. I felt my cheeks blush as I tried to hide behind my hair as I turned out the embrace, but Natsu didn't let me go.

"Hey Luce? Do you wanna be best friends?"

 _Natsu wanted to be my best friend? I have never had one before unless the staff count? Or my informatives? But they are more like family. I didn't think you could become someone's best friend in the matter of few days? But thinking back to the past few days Natsu always was hanging in my room or annoying me, prodding me or just in general being a pain, the past few days I don't think I have ever laughed this much. EVER. And he dropped the fuck boy act as as soon as he knew it wasn't gonna work with me and when I called it out to him/_

"Luce…? You-you don't have to, it's just that I thought I made you happy. You make me happy I thought that what friends did?" Natsu seemed so unsure as I looked up at him, he was blushing madly.

 _Ah fuck it why not._

"Huh? Yeah sorry I was lost in thought," I giggled

 _Let's have some fun first._

"But there is one problem…" I deadpanned.

"Huh?! What is it? Is it us hugging?! I'm sorry!" Natsu made an attempt to move away from me but I trapped him still and whispered in his ear.

"Well actually I think I'm closer with Happy." Before erupting into laughter, tears were streaming down my face as I saw he try to recover from his shocked expression before smirking at me, and hoisting me over his shoulder and carried me squealing from the room.

"Well I'll just have to steal ya then!" Leaving poor Happy feeling dejected on my bed.

* * *

The rest of the day's seconds ticked down with Natsu chasing me round HQ, as I tried my best to hide from the pink hair fiend at this current moment at time I was squished down the side of one of the sofas which was pushed up against the living room wall. _The things I do for friendship…_ I grumbled half-heartedly because if I wasn't doing this then I would probably be just doing school work on my laptop curled up in my room. _And this was really fun._ Every time Natsu found me he would just tickle me to death. _I_ _know. I know 18 and still ticklish._ I was already knackered from when he found me in one of Icarus's kitchen cabinets, and legit tickled me till I could breathe no more.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Natsu cackled as he entered the living room.

"Feee Fiiiii Foeeee thumb I hear the blood of an english mannnn!" I could suppress my laughter, _was this what I missed in my childhood?_

Suddenly a tanned arm grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and I came nose to nose with Natsu as he yanked me out from my safe sanctuary.

"NOoOOo how did you find meeee!" I giggled hiding my face with my hands.

"I can smell ya!" He sniggered.

"Don't lie," I pouted as I shoved his hands off of me.

"I can and I can prove it to ya!" He said meeting my gaze crossing his arms. Before I could stop him he leant closer and deeply inhaled his nose twitch slightly. _That was adorbs- WAIT HE SMELT ME!_

"LUCYYY KICK!" I shouted blushing furiously before kicking him straight in the gut.

"Luceeee whyyyyyy? Cruel I was just proving a point," He moaned as he cradled his stomach.

"It was weird," I stuttered before I and even odder thought popped into my head. _What did he smell like? Fuck it._ I quickly bent down to wear a groaning Natsu was and inhaled. _He smelt like…. Mangos?_

Natsu's eyes narrowed at me before whispering in a mock hurt tone.

"You're just as weird as me cherry blossom,"

"Cherry Blossom?!" _EH why did he say that_ _?_

"Yosh, you smell like a bunch of them that grow near to where I live." He stated like it was a fact. _Was that a good thing…?_

"...Mangos.." I mumbled quietly as he just cocked his head at me like a puppy.

"You smell like them," I explained before straightening back up and offering him a hand up.

He took my hand and halfway up pulling him up I decided to drop him just for good measure.

"So cruel," Natsu said while lying back imitating his death bed pose closing both of his eyes. I took his distraction to check my watch, _Shit look at the time!_

"Natsu get the hell up we need to get ready for tonight or else Icarus is gonna kill us!"

"Ehh what's happening tonight?" He said while lazily rubbing his eyes.

"We are going to the local nightclub, remember we were talking about while clearing brunch away," I tried to trigger his memory but he just carried on looking blank for a few more seconds before you could physically see him remember it.

"Ohh yeahhh…" He muttered to himself, "Right Luce I'll see ya later I need to go get changed."

He got up to leave but I grabbed his arm, "Oi what do I wear?"

"Clothes!" He sniggered before leaving the room.

"NATSU FOR FUCK SAKE YOU ARE NO USE!" I screamed to myself throwing my arms up in exasperation as I sank into one of the leather sofas. I felt a light tap on my shoulder -

"SHIT I SWEAR TO GOD IF THAT'S YOU NATSU!" I bellowed as I jumped about 6 ft in the air in surprise into a ninja pose.

"Lucy calm, it's just me," Levy laughed as she prodded my ninja pose, I quickly dropped my arms blushing.

"Has Natsu been a pain today?" Levy giggled.

"Yeah he has I will get revenge though…" I grumbled. _I will probably put hair dye in his shampoo._

I took in Levy's appearance and saw that she had taken off her thick rimmed glasses, applied a little bit of makeup to her pale face and some dark eye shadow that made her eyes pop. She was dressed in a cute short orange dress that went down to her mid-thigh laced with a white ribbon, and her shoulder length hair adorned with a simple matching orange headband with a flower. She also wore a plain pair of high heels that made her nearly as tall as me. _She looked so pretty…_

"Levy?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah Lu?"

"Could you help me for what to wear tonight?"

"OMG YES!" Levy gushed jumping up and down, "I have millions of clothes that might fit you - well they might be a bit small in some areas - IMMM SOO GLAD YOU ASKED IT CAN BE LIKE A GIRLY MAKEOVER SESSION!"

I was slightly taken aback by Levy's view on clothes, I thought she was going to reject me and not help. _I didn't realise she had this girly side of her_ _._ Her grin must've been contagious because I couldn't help but smile as well. Levy suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into down the corridor out of the way barrelling into Gajeel. Sending us two flying and only succeeding in making Gajeel stagger two paces back.

"Oi watch where you're going Shrimp and you to Bimbo!" He said while brushing his clothes f before retreating into a room opposite Levy's.

"Grumpy Neighbor," I winked at Levy, she just blushed apologizing for him before pushing her door open and ushering me inside.

To say Levy's room was a library was an understatement, she had books piled high and had pushed makeshift shelves against the wall with books dominating their surfaces.

"Wow…" I said as I traced the spine of them, _I loved books but this was impressive for such a small place._ There was books even in different languages, one appeared to be full of little pictures like a comic but you have to read it the other way, and it was in japanese? _Maybe chinese I can't really tell_ _._ "Can you read all of these?"

Levy bounded over to me peering over my shoulder at the picture book that read 'Soul Eater',

"Yup that's my favourite one, it's just a shame that they couldn't get all of my books from my room here." She said sadly her eyes glossing over probably remembering her apartment.

"You have more at home?! Jeez remind me to take you to my Library if you ever come to mine," _WAIT SHIT! SHE CAN'T KNOW THAT I HAVE A LIBRARY THEN SHE WiLL ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT WHERE I LIVE AND I CAN'T TELL HER THE TRUTH YET!_ I quickly asked another question so hopefully she would ignore the last one, "Do you like it here?"

"YOU HAVE A LIBRARY AT HOME! Unfair," She winked at me, "I like it here, Gajeel helped me with the shelves." _Wait Gajeel? Like the thug?_

"Gajeel helped you…."

"Yup he built all of these when he saw me struggle to fit them in on one shelves." _Cuteeee, I feel a ship in the making…_ I turned away from the books to find Levy on her hands and knees rummaging around in a cardboard box that was shoved under her bed.

"Levy what are you doing...? Do you need any help?" Suddenly the blue haired girl squealed like a maniac.

"FOUND IT!" She held a piece of white and blue fabric in her hands before she threw at me.

"Hurry! Hurry! Put it on!" She gushed. I didn't even have time to look at the dress before I threw it above my head and shimmed into it. It was a similar design to Levy's including the mid length but mine was white with blue stripes down the sides and my sleeves were made of a flowy white material and blue ribbons. _It was somehow a perfect fit!_

"Levy it's beautiful," I said as I trailed my fingers down the soft silk.

"Yeah I was waiting to grow into it but I don't think I will ever grow into it. I'm gonna give it to you! Definitely suits you better that it ever will me." She winked before, "WAIT- wait I think something that will suit it even moreeee!"

Levy rushed back into the cardboard box before throwing me a pair of knee high white socks. "OOOOhhhh come here a sec now time for your hair," She said while picking up a hairbrush from a random surface that wasn't dominated by a book. I knelt down so she could sit on the bed and be the right height to reach my head. "Sooo I was going to go for something more cute? Better than your normal style." She said as she lightly tugged part of my hair from the bobble that I keep some of it up with.

"I know you're probably thinking this isn't what you would normally wear to a nightclub but I FIND IT PERFECT because it's casual but different!" She hummed happily as she brushed my golden locks.

"I loveee your hair!" She was busy halfing it at the roots before asking me to hold up the bobbles, I just silently held up a bobble as she rambled on.

"OMG! You will look adorable! Can't wait to see Natsu's reaction to this!" She grinned madly as she tied two low pigtails. Ignoring my gaping, flustered face.

"Don't deny it Lu! You two are my OTP! Like awhhh I want a romance like you two, you guys always make each other laugh and argue like an old married couple!"

"Levy!" I said appalled at thinking of me and Natsu as a couple. "He is just my best friend. And I haven't known him for long! Why would I go out with him!" I grumbled.

"You're soooo old fashioned Lu!" She punched me lightly in the arm before tying a blue ribbon round my neck.

"Says the one that employed her Ex's for slave labour!"I shot back.

"Low blowwwww Ashley! I'm wounded." Levy faked a gunshot to the chest and collapsed back onto the bed.

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV**

Today was an alright day. Pro's I got to stand on Salamanders back and crush him into the floor. Cons I was bored out my brains hearing Bimbo and Salamander run round the HQ like toddlers due to these walls being paper thin. Pro's Titania was helping me to get a truck to fetch my precious Pantherlily and get him closer by. Cons the truck wouldn't arrive till next week. Cons I have to go out to a nightclub… Pro's least there will be alcohol. I had just came back into the corridor that led to my room from my search for something to do when two girls barreled into me. _Reasons why it's not safe to be around girls_ _._ I suppose I only staggered as I watched a blonde and a blue haired girls go sprawling into a giggling heap. I just made some remark and returned into my room. _That was enough time wandering._ _I guess I need to make some effort rather than my usual vest and studs._ I scraped my hair into a pony then found a fitting white tee before jumping into my washed out black jeans which were covered with buckles and chains, topped off with my big sturdy rock boots. _Damn it where was my leather jacket._ I checked under my bed and it wasn't there… I checked if someone had put it away but nope it wasn't there either. _Where else would it fucking be…_ _._ That's when I saw my little work bench in the corner of my dorm where I do all my fixing/creating/fiddling/improving, and it was just sat there mockingly on the chair. _Oh yeah I wore it when I was making the bookcase for shrimp._

I quickly shrugged it on before trudging downstairs into the kitchen. _We were leaving in about 15 minutes, enough time to have a drink._ I was planning on having a nice, relaxing, solitude drink. _Alone. But no._

There sitting on the kitchen island was Natsu oblvious to Icarus's glare who was leaning against the fridge. To even be more irritating was that the stupid teen was having a heated discussion with Gray.

"Shut-up popsicle! I think I look good!" Natsu sniffed.

"Sure sureee… Flamebrain whatever makes you sleep at night."

Gray was wearing black washed out jeans and a dark blue dress shirt and a white bomber jacket thrown over his shoulder casually. Where as Natsu was wearing a jumper that he had pulled up at the elbows his scarf was hanging lightly round his shoulders, his trousers were in tatters finished with a worn pair of combat boots.

"Sup MetalFace!" Natsu greeted as I moved into the room. I just grunted in acknowledgement before hinting at Icarus to move so I could get into the fridge he was just wearing a casual shirt and blazer with black skinny jeans. I groaned as I realised that the fridge was deserted from the beer bottles than were normally plentiful.

"Who drank all the beer?" I growled.

"You did pony-tail," Natsu quipped.

"Shut the fuck up pinky!" I picked my glass up and threw it towards Natsu who dodged the flying glass which ended up hitting a unsuspecting Gray square in the forehead.

"Oi! Watch it meathead!" Gray said storming up to me.

"Wanna say that to my face?" I threatened pausing before I lifted Natsu up by his scarf.

"Hands off the scarffff man," Natsu moaned, I just punched him causing Icarus to voice his displeasure…

"Don't get blood in the kitchen or Titania will murder me," He said weakly. But that was almost a trigger for world war 3 to break out. Natsu was throwing a punch in my direction which I side stepped, Gray threw himself on Natsu causing them both to topple off of the counter. Icarus was trying to pry them off of each other,in the heat of the moment I just tackled Icarus who sent death glares my way. Then I lost count of how many punches and kicks that were accurately aimed at me. _Perks of fights vs people that know what they are actually doing. These lot were more fun than the idiots at the garage._ I had finally had enough as I looked at my watch not wanting to get tazed by Titania like the last time she found us mid-brawl.

"Right time to break it up you virgins!" I called out.

"Oi I'm not a virgin! I have a girlfriend!" Gray said offendedly.

Icarus just blushed, _So we all knew he had done it._ Just by his reaction. "One shouldn't brag about things like that…" He just mumbled.

"Shut-up!" Natsu suddenly looked uncomfortable, _that has piqued my curiosity._ I had just assumed that - _as Levy would say_ _-_ would have already done it.

"Natsu?!" All three of us said in unison.

"Yesss?" He stuttered.

"Are you a virgin?" Gray said while prodding said boy in the arm.

"...Yes,"

"Huh…!" Was all Gray could say, he seemed shell-shocked.

"Ermmm..!" I suddenly felt uncomfortable and wished we had carried on fighting.

"Oh…" Icarus murmed.

"WHAT IT'S OKAI TO BE A VIRGIN! IT'S SOMETHING SPECIAL TO ME OKAI?" Natsu suddenly broke the awkward silence. "Do you guys have a problem with that?"

"No." Icarus said quickly.

"Nope…" _It was none of my business._

"Nah…" Gray seemed completely oblivious to all of the awkwardness in the air as we felt the door open and saw Levy, Titana and Lucy come into the kitchen.

"Why are you guys talking about virgins….?" Levy said confusedly causing us all to yell out some sort of excuse. Except me she was lookin kinda cute. _For a shrimp._

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

I had just finished Lucy's transformation when we heard a ruckus coming from the kitchen. I spared a glance at Lucy as we left my room.

"I wonder what they are fighting over this time," Lucy laughed.

"I dunno probably something stupid like the last 243 times in the past 4 days." I said offhandedly.

We had just reached the stairs when we saw Titania looking annoyed at the kitchen stairs, quickly me and Lucy ran down the stairs two at a time to hear the dialogue of this one's battle.

"Right time to break it up you virgins!" A familiar voice shouted out but muffled slightly by the door. _Huh how come he was splitting the fight up_ _._

"Oi! I'm not a virgin! I have a girlfriend!" Gray shouted, intrigued by this we cracked the kitchen door open just a smidge. Me and Lucy were glaring threw the door, surprisingly enough Titania joined us in our spying mission. Icarus face suddenly flushed _-_ _Awh what a cutie pie!_ _-_ "One shouldn't brag about things like that…" He just mumbled. Causing Titania to stiffen up next to us, me and Lucy looked at her face in horror as she blushed a deep red blending into her hair, _HER AND ICARUS DID THE DIRTY?!_

"Shut-up!" Natsu's voice shuttered drawing me and Lucy away from the mortified Titania.

"Natsu?!" All the boys voice chorused as me and Lucy leaned more in.

"Yesss?" He tried to mimic being calm and innocent but you could see panic start to rise in his eyes.

"Are you a virgin?" Gray poked Natsu in the arm lightly.

"Yes."

"Huh…!"

"Ermmm..!"

"Oh…"

"WHAT IT'S OKAI TO BE A VIRGIN! IT'S SOMETHING SPECIAL TO ME OKAI?" Natsu suddenly broke the awkward silence. "Do you guys have a problem with that?"

"No."

"Nope…"

"Nah…" Gray seemed completely oblivious to all of the awkwardness in the air as us girls decided to rescue the boys before they ruin whatever relationship they have with each other before letting them destroy it with more personal questions.

"Why are you guys talking about virgins….?" I said confusedly causing them to all to yell out some sort of excuse.

"Gajeel threw a glass!" Icarus shouted to Titania trying to change the subject for Natsu's sake _-_ _Little do they know we heard everything_.

"Natsu's a virgin" Gray piped up.

"HEY! ICEDICK!" Natsu punched Gray in the stomach.

"I just wanted a beer…" Gajeel moaned in his hands as Titania approached him with a taser.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! I think everyone should just calm down… Lets just call the cab." Lucy diffuse the situation like a pro, flipping through her phone contacts to the taxi service before chatting away happily.

"Okey Dokey! We will be out in 5! Thanks for waiting!" She said joyfully before ending the call and squealed. "Guys hurry up I wanna go to the club!" She said while pulling on Natsu's scarf and then with her other hand she was dragging me to the front door as well. Leaving everyone else to trail out of the HQ. Before Lucy got in the taxi she called out to everyone.

"LAST PERSON IN HAS TO PAY FOR THE TAXI!" She yelled with a meaning smile. Luckily me, her and Natsu were already in the cab. Leaving everyone else to trample their way into the taxi. Gajeel was last.

"Damnit!" He whined.

"Don't worry I'll pay half," I offered.

"Thanks Shrimp!" He sent me a toothy grin.

* * *

 **AN - I can't wait for the next chapter the club is like this AU's version of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. (It's not a bad thing to be a virgin) A pinch of Gajeel x Levy mwhahah.**

 **Well Wow thats all I got to say:**

 **Currently at 16 followers with thanks with our newest ones: Jcl017, Nillaney, arcardea333, irishlad159 seanbell160**

 **7 favourites with our newest newest: seanbell160 and acardea333**

 **9 reviews atm :D And thanks many to Foxydame who never fails to make my week 100% better (Along with help from Dubo) and seanbell160.**

 **Sean... I know that tard irl and he is more retarded than Dub. Dub x Sean true otp.**

 **Anwayz Deuces till next monday :D**


	6. Take Over Club

**AN -**

 **How's everyone doing? This is my favvvvvvvvv chapt atm, me and dub made take over club so it is OURS! I love the idea and making everyones jobs.**

 **Take Over is the crim alternate to Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: THE TAKE OVER CLUB**

* * *

 **Gray's POV:**

Icarus was talking to us about how we were going to a local nightclub owned by 3 siblings called 'Take Over', he was talking to us in the taxi, although it looks like the normal club that you would spend your friday nights in. _But some feeling inside me thought this wasn't your average club._ But apparently the only way into the private lounge was if you were friends of the owners. Icarus was saying how he was going to set up our private passes their tonight.

It was a mini-van taxi, the driver was sat at the front trying to ignore the odd looking group that were using his service. Then Icarus and Titania sitting nearest the front deep in conversation, I realised that when talking to Icarus, Titania's cold eyes lit up like a spring day as she joyfully conversed with him, smoothing the creases in her silk dress. I spared a glance behind me where Lucy and Levy were sat talking 200 miles an hour about some book and how Lucy should let Levy edit and read her story. _Jeez how can they even keep track of what they were saying._ I thought as I darted my eyes trying to get to grips with what's being said. Huffing as I gave up with that mission I craned my neck to find Natsu and Gajeel draped very un-manly across each other moaning and holding their stomachs. I could hardly keep in my laughter as I stared at the two pathetic males, who were a deathly shade of white, their cheeks tinted green. _Maybe it's something to do with the back of the taxi? Maybe air cons broke or something? Why are they both dying?_ I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket to snap a few pictures for blackmail, _Boy when they come back to their senses they are gonna be in for it._ I sniggered.

The taxi finally trundled along to a stop before a building; this building looked slightly odd smushed between the two modern looking buildings. It had a solid wooden sign of two snakes, one was a deep purple the other was a blinding gold, that wasn't the odd thing about it… The odd thing about the sign was the two snakes we shaped in a circle but they were eating the other's tail. _Thats. Fucking. Creepy._ I suppressed a shudder as I took another glimpse of the sign, with a medieval font below saying 'Take Over'.

"Jeez that gives me the shudders…" I trailed off.

Levy was the next to pin her glance onto the sign, _Her expression was like of a child on christmas day…_ "Omg! Omg! Lu! Look at thissss," She squealed jumping up and down.

"Calmmmmm Shrimp we have only just got off of that death trap." Gajeel grumbled from the pile that he and Natsu had formed, Natsu was too busy mumbling about the floor being so heavenly…

"By the celestial king himself! Is that an Ouroboros," Lucy seemed to fangirl.

All of us boys looked blankly at the two girls, as they ran up to the sign in their dresses taking a selfie with the sign, Levy was posing the classic kawaii pose while Lucy had favoured the winky face.

"Luceeee it's just a dumb snake what's so special." Natsu was wiping the dirt off of his scarf now fully recovered from whatever episode him and Gajeel held in the back of the taxi.

Lucy and Levy nearly dropped their phones as they looked deeply offended.

Lucy just started to ramble with a wicked gleam in her eye, "Different myths say different thing accept it's an omen of destruction, a bit like us? In the crime world there's no backing out, just like this poor snake, he slows down or tries to escape andddd-" Levy quickly interrupted her with a shout.

"CHOMP!" Levy giggled evilly at our shocked expressions, _these girls are more nutty than Juvia…_

With a wink at Levy, Lucy carried on.

"Therefore we are always stuck in show business unless we kill the other snake!" Lucy mimed fanged as she bowed girly. _Does this mean they are plotting to kill us?_ I gulped, I didn't want to be the other snake.

"Very educated girls," Titania shot a bright smile at the girls but sent a cowering glare at us, _Ah look there is a stray thread on my bomber jacket._

"Follow us, don't say anything stupid, don't speak to a single soul till me or Titania approves." Icarus said as he turned towards the great double doors hidden in the shadow of the sign. Titania let us all walk after Icarus before following us into the building, inside reminded me of a tavern, with thick wooden tables, bright tapestries hung high on the walls with the snake thingy on them. Icarus walked towards the bar, barrels of beer were piled high into the sky behind the thick wooden bar where an innocent looking girl was sitting cleaning glasses.

"Mira?" Icarus called in greeting his voice clear and cheery as he waved over to a busty looking girl with a pink dress adorning her body as ivory waves poured down her shoulders to her waist, and big trusting blue orbs decorated her flawless face. _She was beautiful - looks too much of a pushover for my liking though._

"Oh Jellal! You haven't been here since-" The girl -Mira- was cut off by Titania's and Icarus cold glares, she smiled an apologetic smile before changing the subject swiftly. "So what can I do for you today Icarus! Everyone's round back."

"Some people want a membership," Icarus said casually as Mira's eyes widened as she finally looked at us for once instead of ignoring us. She vaulted over the bar and aired over to us, she was burning glares into our very souls as she challenged Gajeel's stare when he didn't look away. A deadly aura seemed to suddenly stick to her as she assessed all of us with a critical eye, I tried to stop myself from gulping. S _he was just as scary as Titania. I take back my last comment_. I thought as she came foot to foot with me raising an eyebrow.

"Liiiiisaaaannnaa! Take over! I'm taking these to the office." She shouted to another girl with the same ivory locks accept they were cut short and her features had not yet matured as much as the other girl - assuming she is younger sister to Mira.

"Coming! Jeez! Don't be long it's my break soon," The younger girl huffed.

"Right follow me!" Mira chirped as she flounced across the tavern towards some foreboding staircase that must of led up to a second floor, before turning abruptly to a door at the bottom of the stairway to where it appeared a man was lounging on the wall with a shock of blonde hair and a scar deforming his right side of his face and a pair of spiked head phones hung loosely round his neck.

"Mira where you taking these? We can't continuing carrying all this dead weight!" He sighed exasperatedly throwing his hands up at us to prove a point when Levy and Lucy flinched.

"I'll show you dead weight," I heard Gajeel grumble next to me as Natsu shouted over us all.

"I'M NOT DEAD WEIGHT!" He roared.

The blondie didn't even react he just chuckled to himself before talking to Mira once more. "Whatever Mira, just finish this up down here it's nearing closing time." He said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Laxus hasn't changed much," Titania spoke up as we all followed Mira into the office.

"I suppose not, it's hard to conduct any information into his thick skull," Mira said shouting up the stairs as she closed the door behind her. Behind the door you could hear Laxus shout a muffled protest.

"So what can Take Over do for you?" Mira asked politely as she melted into an overstuffed chair on the opposite side of a table. _Take Over? Isn't that just the name of the stupid club?_

"Well seeing that we have recruited some new … people. We thought it would be only fitting that we would celebrate in our success of our first mission by getting them memberships here." Titania replied flippantly. _Memberships... The fuck..._

"Maybe I don't want to have a stupid membership…" Natsu pouted and crossed his arm like a spoilt child that didn't get the right birthday gift.

"You will get a membership here!" Titania commanded.

"Ayyye Sirrr" Natsu stuttered as he retreated behind Lucy. _Stupid flame brain._

"Can we trust them," Mira said as she narrowed her eyes at us.

"Yes, well they will know of the consequences if they lose our trust." Titania was copying Mira now both of them were glaring at us accusingly.

"Alrighty then!" Mira's expression lightened as she started to babble, "So Take Over is a criminal guild, it's where you can come and collect small jobs, meet with other criminals in the crimeworld, gossip, party, meet clients, gain; strength, reputation, experience. But most of all you will gain a family. If you're in trouble you can guarantee we will be able to help out in some way! It's owned mainly by Laxus's grandfather but he passed most responsibility on Laxus, me and my other 2 siblings."

"I've got my own gang thank you very much…" Gajeel said sarcastically.

"Ah yes. How could I forget your precious Phantom Lord." Mira drawled as her eyes suddenly darkened, "If you leave, hurt any other member or even speak of this to anyone else. I will hunt you down." _She is terrifying!_

"Icarus and Titania think that you could benefit by being under our protection, and you would be an asset to our team…" Mira shot us a hopeful smile, "You don't have to tell us your code name if you don't want to, just something to call you by." I was panicking then, I couldn't stand the thought of people knowing who I am, _6 was already enough._

"I trust their knowledge, If you leave Take Over - It is possible that we can come to agreement to end your contract. There are 3 rules," Mira said gravely. "1) You must never reveal sensitive information about Take Over as long as you live. 2) You must never use former contacts you met through being in the guild for personal gain. The third rule is something that I will share with you guys at a later date once you have settled in."

An unsettling silence fell around the room as the 5 of us just looked at each other, some in awe, some in shock, some in annoyance, but there was one thing that was certain. _We were joining this guild whether we liked it or not…_ Mira looked at each of our faces in triumph as she flipped out her cell phone and dialed.

"Elfmann can you bring down the case?" Mira almost sang into the phone before ending the call, and looking back at us.

"If you are ever uncertain about who is in Take Over ask them for their ID. It's not like a normal ID, see it comes in any form. Or it helps you unlock safe houses throughout the country. It's basically your best friend for helping you around the place." She gestured down to a small blue like droplet necklace and within in it held the same snake thingy… _Ouroboros I think that's what the girls called it._ The snake was encased in the jewel, it's purple body standing out against the blue gem. "They come in any shape or size, Titania, Icarus show them yours,"

Icarus just held out his sleeve… _I can't spot where it is…_

"Oh! I see it!" Levy suddenly squealed, "Look it's the cuff links!"

Levy was right, Icarus's cufflinks was different to Mira's purple snake his was golden as it warped itself round, Titania tapped us lightly on the shoulder as she gestured to her bicep. _How did I not notice it before…?_ A purple snake was curling its body around her bicep like a tight bangle.

" .God. That's such a pretty armlet! I think I'm gonna dieeee," It was Lucy's time to squeal. I saw Mira laughing in the background at our odd crowd. Suddenly the door flew open to her office and a big burly man with signature white hair - _Maybe this is the third sibling?_

The door threatened to break on it's hinges as it lent slightly on one side.

"Should a man knock," Mira hissed menacingly.

"Errrr…" The man sheepishly smiled his hand ruffled his hair before setting the door back on it's hinges, "Sorry sis, I was a bit excited about our new members," He smiled bashfully he too had a scar on his right eye, much more smoother than Laxus's but still scarred as if it was stitched.

"Oh just hurry up," Mira mumbled into her hands, "Just place the case on the desk and tell Wakaba and Macao to fix my door again later."

Her brother nodded slightly as he dropped the case to her desk and closed the door as best as he could behind him.

"Right! So yourrrrr ID!" Mira happily unlocked the case using her necklace before swiveling so we could see the content of the case. "Chooooseee carefully! Oh I forgot that gold is for boys and purple for girls"

All 5 of us looked at the case full of knick nacks there was: necklaces, bracelets, pens, key rings anything you name it. Levy was the first of us to pull out a brooch that glowed in the low light the deep purple snake almost pulsating on the pin.

"Look how pretty this is Gajeel…" She gasped as she turned it over in her hands trying to unpin it.

"Sure sure Shrimp, give it here you're doing it wrong." Gajeel snatched the brooch from her hands and expertly clipped it to her dress just below the white bow.

Lucy shot a knowing look at Levy who blushed bright red before grabbing an anklet out of the case and attaching it to her ankle above a zodiac key charm anklet, every time she walked you could hear the slight tinkle of metal clink against each other. Gajeel looked baffled by the red of Levy's cheeks that was slowly contaminating his cheeks, causing him to quickly turn to the case and pick the first thing he saw up. It was a piercing, a flat small circle with a dark

golden snake engraved within it.

"It looks just like you're Phantom Lord emblem piercing," Mira said pointing to the piercing on the bridge of his nose, Gajeel self-consciously twisted it round in his hand. "It can go right next to it!"

"Suppose." Gajeel said gruffly as he swapped another blank piercing for the snake one. But my attention suddenly was ripped over to Natsu by him shouting out in glee. He had picked out a thick leather belt with a golden snake as the buckle, he was currently just whipping it up and down make the snap sound very close to Lucy who looked like a deer trapped in the headlights.

"Careful Flamebrain you'll hit Lucy!" I threatened getting a glare off of Natsu but a thankful smile of Lucy.

"You're just jealous of my amazing identity-thingy." He sneered as he swapped his belt, "And I would never hurt Luce!"

Was this all a competition to him? Well I will win whatever this is just to vex him!

I rummaged around in the case without breaking my staring contact with Natsu and pulled out a small ID. It was a ring. Fuck my lifeee.

"Hah! You're going to have to wear a pretty ring on your feminine hands," Natsu laughed holding his stomach at my distasteful expression aimed at the ring.

"Is there a problem with having a male wear a ring?" Icarus turned at looked at us holding up his hand to show a vary of metal bands on his fingers.

"Nope!" Natsu feigned innocence.

"No." I grumbled.

"Good," Icarus looked happy for a second before turning to talk to Mira hushedly.

An idea suddenly popped into my head as I started to unbutton my shirt, hearing Lucy squeak.

"Gray a little inappropriate time to start stripping don't ya think?"

"When is it appropriate?!" Natsu snickered earning a punch off of Lucy.

"I'm aware that I am undoing my shirt." I muttered as I digged out my sword that lay against my chest and quickly unchained it from my neck.

"Ooooo So Iceprincess lovessssss pretty jewelry?" Natsu said in a sweet mocking tone earning a Lucy kick.

"Shut UP!" I just laughed at Lucy's fury as Natsu backed up against the broken door trying to ward off the angry blonde. I quickly slipped the golden snake

onto my chain along with the sword, clipped the necklace back up and buttoned up my shirt.

"They will fit in perfectly with everyone!" Mira giggled as she walked towards the broken door and stepped out. "Come on everyone wants to do the newbies initiation to Take Over."

"Initiation?!" Levy gulped as we followed Mira out the office. Only to be answered by Mira, Icarus and Titania's chuckles echo down the stairway.

"Lisssaannnna close up early we got business to attend to!" Mira called down to the bar.

We all hesitantly looked up the stairs not knowing what we are in for…

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

G _oing up to the second floor? Was this for members only? What's the initiation?_ Thoughts rattled through my brain like a Natsu on a rampage. We finally reached the top of the wooden stairs to see Mira's brother standing guard on a door which beared the emblem of Take Over standing proudly against the metal.

"So you think you're manly enough to be in Take Over?" The brute sized up to Gajeel, Natsu and Gray as me and Levy entered the private lounge.

"Are you manly enough to stop stating the manly things that are obvious?" Natsu said as he puffed his chest out and met Mira's brother's gaze. Mira's brother let out a bark of laughter clapping Natsu on the back shoving him further into the room.

"OI! Mira I like the bite to this one!" He shouted over the music to his sister, "I'm Elfman Strauss." He stuck his big meaty hand out to Natsu.

My attention was suddenly stolen by a shout from Gajeel as a small kid stole his wallet just like my attention was stolen… _Even the kid is a criminal…._

"Soooo initiation timee!" Mira cackled earning everyone in the private lounge to pause the music and their ears perked up. All heads swiveling mirroring the same knowing evil smirk as they looked at us newbies. As they all rushed to their feet forming a line, there were all sorts of different people, a girl with just a bikini top on, a gruff looking man with only one arm - the other was a prosthetic metal arm - , a chubby man with round steampunk glasses, a green haired male with a sword, a person in …. A knight's outfit? And lots more odd looking people. _Least Natsu will fit in_.

"Sooooo here are the rules only one of you newbies in this room with us at one time - the rest can go wait outside in the stairwell. Within the room you have to guess what sort of crimes we commit, for everyone who you guess wrong you all gotta take a drink!" Mira giggled menacingly with the bikini girl who then piped up…

"So you gotta put the person with the best guessing skills first if you wanna stay sober!" Alcohol stuck to her like a second skin as she staggered over to us encasing us in a massive bone-crushing embrace.

"Good Luck!" She giggled red faced as she staggered back towards the rest of the guild. Leaving us to form a slight huddle, all of us looking at each in question. _What the hell are we doing?_

"Right we gotta make sure we choose the right person to go first because I wanna keep my head tonight," Gray said stubbornly.

"Yeah I can't take my alcohol very well…" Levy stuttered while ringing her hands.

"I wonder what drunk you're like," Gajeel said softly to Levy, I felt like I was suddenly invading something. But sadly the moment was ruined by _yours truly…_

"I'M EPIC AT THIS SORT OF THINGS, I'LL PUT YOU ALL TO SHAME," Natsu roared.

"Sure sure Smokey," Gray grunted, "I'll go first and show you how my magic works,"

Natsu's face went red with anger

"WHY YOU-" I cut him out by shoving him back out of the door followed by Levy and Gajeel.

"Luceee why did you do that…..I was gonna winnnn!" Natsu whined pouting slightly as he crossed his arms leaning against the banister.

"Shut your whining you will get your chance!" Gajeel said giving Natsu a small push making him nearly wobble to his death over the banister.

"WATCH IT METALJAW!" Natsu yelped as he regained his balance.

"What you gonna do Pinky?!" Gajeel threatened.

"Luceeeee he is annoying me!" Natsu came and tugged on my sleeve trying to pry me and Levy apart from our current conversation on modern literature. I was just about to snap at him as a moody looking Gray stumbled out of the longue doors carrying lots of crates full to the brim with bottles of beer and cider. _Something told me that he didn't even get a single one right… That means at least 10 bottles each._

"Bottom ups." Gray said defeatedly, "Right rules say I gotta bring the next one in I'm allowed to stay in the room but I gotta stay silent."

I tipped my drink back feeling it's bitter path down my throat, _Poor Levy._ I thought as I saw her choke slightly as she drank a tad earning a laugh off of Gajeel, Gray was already nearly finished his crate full before grabbing Gajeel and pushing him to play the game next.

The process repeated itself when Gajeel and Gray looked hammered as they gave us another crateful of beer.

"Not even a single one right?!" Levy hiccuped appalled.

"N't my fault S-Shrimp!" Gajeel slurred.

The next one into the death room was Levy. I held some hope for her at least. _She has more brain than the boys put together… I'm not sure how much more my liver can take of this._

"Hey Lucee?" Natsu jumped up like an excitable child in front of my face, because of my state of intoxication it looked like four Natsus and that was enough to make me feel even more ill.

"What?" I blinked at him.

"I bet I can get ev'ry one r'ght, I'll bet ya on th't!" He said happily as he spun in circles waiting for Levy to come out. "If I win then-then you have to buy me A MEAL!" Natsu practically drooled on the floor.

"Fineee if I win you have to buy me-me a new wardrobe.." I snapped back.

"Sure, but you won't catch me in the mall! I'M NOT GONNA-GONNA -L-LOSE. You sure you're up for it?" Natsu stuck out his hand to shake on it.

"You're on, I'm all f-f-fired up!" I chuckled as I accepted the hand.

"Oi! Th'ts my-my catchphrase." Natsu moaned as he pointed at me at mock horror. _He is such an idiot…_

I was about to reply but Levy just opened the doors in to put another crate of bottles down and without any words just grabbed Natsu by the arm dragging through the door. Leaving me alone outside the door feeling slightly left out just like all these used bottles. _How come they left me till last?_ I feel like one of the empty beer bottles just tossed away once I was used. _Who am I kidding I know they appreciate me!_ It's just the alcohol affecting me. _OH GOD I'M ONE OF THOSE OVER EMOTIONAL GIRLS._ I bashed myself lightly on the head with an empty bottle.

"Luceeeee what the hellll ya doin' you w-weirdo?" Natsu crouched back on his heels as he looked directly into my eyes. I hadn't heard them come in. _Argh! Another CRATE HOW USELESS ARE THEY?!_

Downing the bottles as I entered the low lit lounge, seeing a lot of smug -sober- guild members smiling evilly at me. _Great, I'm the victim now._

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 _Not a single one right… BUT IF I CAN'T DO IT NEITHER CAN LUCY_. I thought as I stumbled towards the door to go collect my blonde friend, only to see her sitting down bashing her head lightly with an empty bottle. She didn't see me watching her curiously from the doorway, I decided to make myself known by crouching in front of her.

"Luceeeee what the hellll ya doin' you w-weirdo?" I slurred due to the hellish amount of drinks that Cana made me chug, I saw Lucy's eyes lock onto mine in confusion. _Probably wondering how I got there…_ I wordlessly held out a bottle for her to drink as we entered the lounge.

"Not a single one r-right?" Lucy hiccuped.

"NAwh I had to give you a ch-chance." I murmured while dramatically signalling for her to step up to the line, that will cause the death of our livers.

"Fuck…" Lucy muttered as she stepped up to the first person. _I think she said her name was Cana?_

"I'm Cana," She smiled curiously at Lucy who had cocked her to the side. "What do you think I do for a living?"

"Cana A- Alberona?" Lucy gaped.

"Yasss. You've heard of me?" Cana laughed fist punching the air.

"Con-artist." _Huh maybe she guess Con-artist because her name is Cana? Either way that's a stupid guess, I guessed a smuggler._ I was just about to reach for another drink when Cana let loose a stream of giggles.

"Got in one!" She said as she high fived Lucy. _Poor Lucy_ I thought as I saw her drunkenly staggered towards the next one.

"Lu? Lu got one r-right?" Levy chirped obviously happy not to take another drink.

"Well done bimbo." Gajeel said gruffly to himself.

"Good Job, I bet it's her stalker poweerrs," Gray drawled out while doing some funky hand movement.

"Yeah! Well! It's only one…." _There's no way I can lose this, oh wait I already lost._

Lucy was staring intently at a tall man with a shock of dark red hair, poked his left metal arm cautiously.

"Gildarts Clive…?" Lucy looked up hopeful.

"The one and only flesh and metal," He replied.

"Bad cop." Lucy said simply before moving down the line ignoring Gildarts shocked expression.

 _She got another one right? What the fuck Luce._ She moved onto the next person who introduced themselves to me as Reedus, he was wearing a white shirt and a tall ratty looking top hat. _I thought he was a dirty judge but noooooo._ I defeatedly put my head in my hands to try to make the world stop spinning.

"Art Forger and make the best replicas do'nt ya Reedus," Lucy said with a wink while smiling brightly. The rest of the guilds smiles started to deflate as they realised that we might not have us drink this round.

Lucy continued her successful guessing game, guessing Laxus as Mira personal bodyguard who just scowled now his fun was ruined. Bixlow was offended when Lucy just past him patting him on the shoulder before slurring...

"Hitman Bixy," Bixlow just threw off his helmet in defeat as Lucy skipped off to her next victim. _Maybe Gray was right we need to keep this stalkerish monster on a leash._ Lucy playfully tugged on the green haired man's locks as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Freeeeeedy the forger." The man - Freed- just furrowed his eyebrows as Bixlow next to him sniggered.

"Freedy? Eh that's pretty funny." He said while wiggling an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Shut it Bixy," Freed smugly replied. _Luce is causing chaos getting this all right and been drunk as fuck._ Lucy waltzed up to a brunette who wore glasses and a tight green dress, who peered down at Lucy as if she was superior.

"Queen of the faeries," The brunette smirked. _Huh?! But I thought that was Titania?_

"Theifygreen!" Lucy giggled as she childishly stuck her tongue out at her, completely oblivious to Bixlow, Elfman and Laxus roars of laughter as the girl seethed.

"It's Evergreen!" She hissed raising a fist towards Lucy, who just merrily stepped back,

"But you're a theify? Aren't ya. Steals people's Identities." She said confusedly.

"Well-Yes-" Evergreen stammered.

"So theifygreen!" I was pissing myself laughing, Lucy was savage at this _I can't wait till she remembers all this, she is gonna die from embarrassment._

"Woah! There's a lot of-of ya!" Lucy whined as she dragged her head down the line.

Wakaba and Macao were up next looking really smug none of us had come close to guessing what they were.

"Drug Trafficker and Smuggler." Completely ignoring their jaws dropping to the floor as she sashayed past them.

My dragon like senses picked up and exchange between Mira and Titania…

"Lucy seems to know her stuff!" Mira giggled as her guild started to lose hope at winning this round as Lucy just called out Nab as being a poacher.

"Yeah she isn't really well known in this world, from what I gathered she always supported different groups with her knowledge but never led a crime or heist. Orion is her cyber name." Titania sipped a bit more of her drink as they carried on watching Lucy's game. _I wonder why she never did any solo work? I wonder why she isn't known._

"I've heard of her, she has been mentioned in some of Gildarts cases that he lets us read when tracking every other crime guilds movements, but never really taken any notice of it." Mira said offhandedly, smirking when Elfman was revealed by Lucy to be a Hijacker of anything from a bike to a plane. _I wonder why she never got any credit._

"You're Mira and Elfmans sis?" Lucy guessed at Lisanna.

"Yup!" Lisanna smiled sweetly.

"Aren't you the one that's al-always causing ri-riots!" Lucy hiccuped in triumph.

"Warennnn! IT's so good to finally meet you!" Lucy suddenly hugged one of the boys in the line.

"Woah wait?! Orion? AH look how far you've come! Surprised you'd remember me" He ruffled her hair. _How did Lucy know him? How come he knew of her._ I spited enviously.

"C-Course I-I would, you-you're the one that taught me about ch-channels on the phones." I was bored listening into their _buddy buddy conversation_. So I looked around the room as everyone started to chat aimlessly.

My attention was dragged over to wear Icarus and Gildarts were talking,

"A few members out on jobs?" Icarus asked politely.

"Yeah Loke was out grabbing some information for his boss and a few others doing some minor jobs. I think Bisca and Alzack are on a arms dealership at the moment." Gildarts said while shooting me a toothy smile. I shot him a fanged smile as well before returning back to Lucy's game. _I don't want to go shopping…_

"Geezer is up next!" Laxus bellowed as he shoved a small looking old man into the middle of the lounge who was cursing about retirement and how he needed to finish his drink.

Lucy eyes suddenly widened as she stepped back in shock, and started to tremble slightly while murmuring numbers under her breath. _She looked scared?_ I decided to go walk up to her since no one noticed her distress.

"W-Who is he Luce?" She rigidly moved her head towards the sound of my voice, her eyes still widened in terror as she whispered.

"Giant's Wrath. He is the Giant's Wrath!" _Hmmm why did that ring a bell._ I opted to looking at her blankly.

"He is in-in-in the 10 Wizard Saints!" Lucy sounded oddly frantic. _Ohh the 10 Wizard Saints were the strongest criminals around, even worse than Heaven's Judgement, the only good thing about them is that they've never met up. If they ever did I assure you it wouldn't take long to make infinite chaos._

"Who?! This midget?" I cackled _as if this old guy was as strong as them_. Mira looked concerned as she saw Lucy tremble slightly, bringing over a glass of water.

"Honey you okay?" She said while handing her the glass of water.

"Y-yeah just feelin' a l'ttle queasy," Lucy lied.

"Finish the game then!" Mira said as she lightly patted Lucy on the back.

"You're Giant's Wrath…You're a serial killer" Lucy almost whispered towards the old man.

"Well I haven't heard that in agessss, I don't really go by that name anymore or even that job!, just call me Master, as I still 'Own' the place. Or Gramps now you're part of the family." Gramps said while giving Lucy the most reassuring smile one could possibly muster. _I trust him completely._ Lucy relaxed slightly and then an evil smile spread quickly across her face as she turned to me.

"I win-" But she was cut off by a boy with sandy hair in a bowl cut tapping her with a broom.

"Who am I? I'm the million dollar question!" He joked. _He doesn't look like a million dollars._

"I'll give you a clue! My names Max." He smiled cheekily as the rest of the guild tried to hide they small laughs that started to grow in noise when Lucy looked completely baffled.

"I'm so -s-sorry but who are you?!" Lucy said guilty as the whole guild was plunged into laughter even I couldn't hold it in, it was the type of laughter where you didn't even need to know the joke for it to have you crying with laughter, soon I saw Lucy's eyes crinkle as she joined in her cheeks slightly flushed because she was embarrassed.

"I wouldn't sweat it, I'm just the janitor!" Max said in between his laboured breaths.

* * *

The rest of the night went on like that, us 5 although Lucy's brave victory at the end we were all drunk as hell we partied, gossiped, laughed and even cried at some of the stories we got told. The best subject of tonight's conversations were Lucy's magical stalker powers. A rumour that was spread by Ice Brains, the funny thing was everyone was drunk enough to go with it. Or how people were calling each other the nicknames that Lucy had drunkenly called them, especially Bixy, Freedy and Theifygreen, I was surprised Evergreen hasn't poisoned Lucy yet. It was all going swell until Lucy's phone began to ring, excusing herself she left into the stairwell. _Maybe it was her boyfriend again…_ People call it eavesdropping I call it checking on a friend to make sure they don't pass out on the stairs… _Totally._

I positioned myself carefully so I could strain to hear what Lucy was replying.

"Wassup Leo?I'm b-busy right now!" Lucy hiccuped again.

…

"I'm not d-drunk!" Lucy said hotly.

…

"Fine! Fine! It better be in the morning I know how you always sleep in!" I could almost picture Lucy scowl matching her tone.

…

"Night Leo," She sighed. It went silent and I was guessing she was going to return into the longue, sinking into the shadows near the door so she couldn't see me snooping near the door she strided _-as best as she could while drunk -_ over to Icarus for a chat. _I wonder what that's about!_

* * *

 **AN -**

 **Well last weeks feedback wasn't the best...**

 **No new favorites...**

 **We lost a follower.**

 **But a BIG THANK YOU to our single review from someone who made my week, this chapter is for you Fanficcrazygirl :D**

 **I love you!**

 **Don't Worry Melons, I'll still keep posting, as I enjoy the story but a little bit of feedback might fuel the writing monster...**

 **Till next week.**


	7. We're Engaged

**AN - Insominac back love all you guys to the moon and back! This chapter is probably my next favourite after the last one!**

 **WE own nothing but the converted plot! Beware i'm tired af! Good Tip in life: Don't play csgo late... then finish off Tartaros alll in one night! leaves u feeling shit man! But that means I have nearly finished fairy tail! Are the OVAs worth the watch?**

 **Anyway i'll leave you to the story now :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: WE'RE ENGAGED!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

 _Where the hell if the blue fur ball?_ It was quite early in the morning but no one had gotten up yet. So I was left starving, alone and wandering the corridors of HQ. I was alone because of that traitorous cat wasn't in my room, and everyone else was sleeping off their hangovers from the guild party yesterday. _Even Icarus wasn't up making breakfast yet!_ I looked at the clock that was hung up on the wall, it's hands mocked me as the time portrayed as 6:45am. _Maybe Luce will be up?_ _That's probably where Happy is as well._

Setting off down the corridor towards my room - _luckily our rooms were only across from each other_. I knocked my knuckles lightly on the wooden door, but no avail she didn't answer, checking my phone clock I saw the digits was only 6:50am… _Only 5 minutes have passed?!_ I would normally wake her up but since we were all knackered from last night I would let her sleep till 7:30am. I was just about to retreat to try and get some more shut eye in my room when I heard an electronic ring. I placed my ear against Lucy's room again as it got lounder. _Maybe it's an alarm?_ It continued on. _How come Luce wasn't snoozing it?! Is she alright?!_ I rushed into my room grabbing my picks so I would be able to pick the lock. Luckily the locks were pretty easy to crack on the dorm room doors, as it satisfyingly clicked open as I snuck into her room. It was the same of most of our rooms here, because we haven't been here long it lacked that individuality, the spark of uniqueness but it was still Lucy's room. Her clothes were nicely folded into her draws, her laptop and other electronic devices were wired up to a desk and a vanity table nearby. I dragged my eyes across the room trying to find where that _GODDAMN RINGING WAS… before it woke up Luce_ _._ My eyes landed on her sleeping form, her face free from make up, her hair slightly messy as she was pressed into the pillow her face facing me. Happy was curled at the foot of her bed. She was murmuring about someone called Spetto trying to wake her up as she shifted the pillow over her head. That's when I saw the culprit, her phone was placed under her pillow vibrating and screeching that infernal noise - _How is Luce even sleep through this?! Jeez she is a heavy sleeper_ _._ I shot my hand out to grab the phone before Lucy turned back over, trapping her phone in that loud ass cycle. It turns out it wasn't an alarm but someone trying to get hold of her. _Maybe it was that person that she is always calling_ _._ Curiosity got the better of me, I should just pick up the phone and say Lucy is sleeping at the moment or I should I just answer it… I chose to answer it.

"Lucy I have been calling you non-stop, you're the one that told me to call you straight in the morning! And how irresponsible are you to be out drinking before a heist!? I had to set an alarm interrupting my beauty sleep so I call you! And after seven thousand rings you finally pick up! But don't worry I still love you my love! Even if you play hard to get!"

 _.Fuck…_

"Errrrr…."

"My Queen?" _Are they going out?!_ "You're not Lucy are you?" He sighed down the phone.

"Nah it's not…" I suddenly felt awkward.

"Is my Queen safe?! Is she back from that outing she had?!" He said slightly panicked.

"If you mean Luce, then yeah she is fine… she is just sleeping at the moment," I replied while looking down at her groaning form under a cocoon of pillows and blankets.

"SHE SLEPT WITH YOU?!" The man sounded livid as he screamed down the phone.

"UH?! No I just heard the phone ring and picked it up before she woke up…" My cheeks flushed at his accusation.

"Good she is mine, she is my Queen." He sounded slightly more calm but still irritated. _So they are together then…?_ _I can't picture Luce been with this douche…_

"Are you two a thing?" I asked curiously.

"..." He didn't reply. _Does that mean they are or are they not?_ "Just bring me to Icarus." He said after a few seconds.

"He is asleep as well…" I trailed off again. "If you want me to carry on a message I can."

I heard a groan through the phone.

"Just say Leo called and it's important, because today is the day." He said exasperatedly.

"But if it's important and today is the day just tell me now and I will wake everyone up!"

 _Surely that should be easier._ _How come Icarus is involved with Lucy's friend?_

"Fine. Fine. If Lucy yells at me it will be on your head." Leo said in annoyance. "The sooner I explain the sooner I can sleep."

"Lucy and Icarus wanted to know about Daybreak, a job that's what your next heist is about. A book and I have found out where it is and today is the day they are lax on security so I emailed Icarus the plan and Lucy has the floor plan. Wake them up."

 _Me wake Gajeel and Titania up. Think again!_

"I can't they will kill me!" I protested.

"I don't have time for you! Just wake them up or you will miss the chance and the next chance is in 4 weeks." _Jeez I hate this guy._

"Fine. Fine. Sheesh." I said while rolling my eyes and pulling a face at the phone.

"Stop Rolling your FUCKING EYES YOU PINKED HEADED FREAK!" Leo roared into the phone before angrily putting the phone down leaving me to look down in shock at it. _Ehhh? How did he know I have pink hair…_ I quickly whipped my head around checking the room for cameras -luckily there weren't any. _Maybe all of Luce's friends have her stalker powers._ I thought back to Gray's joke and mimicked the funky, magical hand movements.

"Natsu…?"

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _Ughhh whats the time…? I need to be up to drag Leo out of bed… DAMMIT LIFE!_ I heard some muffled noise and I just decided to bury myself deeper into the safe haven of blankets and pillows.

"Damnit Spetto…" I murmured.

Suddenly the annoying sound stopped assaulting me and I felt sleep start to drag at my eyelids.

But that's when it hit me. I wasn't at the Heartfilia mansion nor was I even at the dorms at my old school. _How come the noise just stopped…_ The hairs on the back of my neck stood up when I remembered stumbling in from last night saying goodbye to Natsu as he went to his room across the hall and locking my room. _There is suddenly someone in my room. And I don't mean Happy._ I feigned to still be asleep to buy me some more time to figure out what I was going to do. _Send a text to Capricorn he will know what to do!_ I stealthy moved my arm as slow as possible to reach under the pillow to where I left it last night. _Shit it wasn't there._ I was just about to jump into panic mode when suddenly I relaxed when I smelt mangos, spying through my closed eyelids I saw the pink haired buffoon standing in the middle of my room as he suddenly shifted his weight onto his other foot nervously. Before saying - _almost bashfully._

"Nah it's not…." _Why is he just talking to himself in the middle of my room._ That's when my brain kicked in and I saw he had cradled my phone carefully to his ear, I could hear angry shouts from the other side of the phone. _Must be Leo…_

"If you mean Luce, then yeah she is fine… she is just sleeping at the moment," As soon as he mentioned me I just burrowed further in so he wouldn't realise that I'm eavesdropping.

If I thought Leo was angry now... _Boy was I wrong_ _._ Even from all the way over here buried under tons of comfy armor could not protect me from Leo's yells.

"SHE SLEPT WITH YOU?!" Loke sounded absolutely livid, I had to bit down on my lip to stop myself laughing the entire HQ down. _Me and Natsu! No chance…_ I risked a peek out of my cocoon to see how Natsu reaction was. He looked like a poor deer trapped in the headlights as he let a blush spread across his cheeks like one of his flame projects gone wrong.

As he stammered out "UH?! No I just heard the phone ring and picked it up before she woke up…" _Awh how thoughtful of him… Why couldn't he be this thoughtful when he thought I was awake. But then again that would be odd…_ I was too busy daydreaming about if Natsu was a gentleman, I just couldn't picture him holding the door open for me, or waiting for everyone to be seated before eating… _I think I prefer this Natsu to be honest…_

"I can't they will kill me!" Natsu's signature whine dragged me from lah lah land.

"..." Judging from Natsu's body language Leo was telling him about the importance of the mission and probably doing it salty at that.

" .Sheesh." I suppressed another giggle Natsu should never roll his eyes at Leo, it's like getting the shivers if someone walks on your grave, but for Leo he would know if you rolled your eyes at him! _I learnt the hard way._

"Stop Rolling your FUCKING EYES YOU PINKED HEADED FREAK!" Loke roared into the phone before cutting Natsu off, _Poor Natsu._ I thought as he whipped his head around as if to see the lion that just preyed on him. I thought I would finally stop playing mind games with the poor boy.

"Natsu…?" I said groggily as I swung my feet over the side of my bed. He looked sheepishly over his shoulder at where he was rummaging through my desk. "What are you doing…?"

"Errr-Well- you see…" Natsu stuttered while rubbing the back of his neck before blurting out. "Leo wanted me to tell you to get ready for heist and that he has emailed you all the floor plans and to wake up everyone else to start this asap. ALSO WHY DOES HE KNOW I WAS ROLLING MY EYES AND MY HAIR WAS PINK AND… I have never met him have I?!" Natsu's pitch rose higher and higher.

"And that involves my desk howwww…?" I lifted my eyebrow in question.

"Checkin' for cameras…" He mumbled looking down at his feet, but then he lifted his head to flash me a toothy grin. "Not my fault about you and your stalking mafia…" He sniggered causing me to throw a shoe at his face.

"Ouch! That was a heeled shoe Luceee. A HEELED SHOEEEE!" He wailed.

I was about to reply but Levy popped her head around the corner.

"Icarus said he has a job for us today so stop mucking around and get to breakfast! You lazy bones." Levy giggled - _God knows what's flashing through her brain seeing me and Natsu in my room this early in the morning._

"I WAS UP FIRST THIS MORNING!" He shouted after Levy as he sprinted to breakfast.

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

"Titania why are we in these…" I looked down at the scratchy maid outfits, hitching up the knee high socks.

"It's all part of the plan," Titania said with a forced smile as she tried to get into our roles. I tried following suit taking deep breaths and reading over my details once again for the hundredth time.

"Shrimp looks delicate for once!" Gajeel scoffed poking the white frills, I just sent him the death glared crossing my arms over the apron. Gajeel looked seriously at my expression but then I saw his eye's drop to my outfit and his deadpan slipped from his face as laughs took over. A rumbling laugh echoed from his chest as he keeled over on his knees taking laboured breaths.

"I-m- I'm sorry I can't take you serious like this. GAH! Hahhahah!" Tears were pouring his face like waterfalls as he quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture as I tried my best to hide from the photo.

"For once I'm glad I'm in the van!" Lucy chuckled as she set up all the ear pieces and handed them to everyone else.

"Right everyone listen up! Titania and Vidar are going to Count Everlue to apply for the job just like our informative told us, he is interviewing a few girls for his maid duty. While the girls distract Everlue, ís Draugur, Gajeel and Salamander will sneak around. Underline SNEAK. We have reasons to think it is in the Library but if it isn't we will need to check all of the rooms. Orion will keep you posted to where staff is and everyone else is in the mansion. Listen to her."

And with that we started on the heist, Titania just grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the gate of the mansion calling the call box that was wired to the gate.

"Hello? Count Everlue we are here for the interview?" Titania spoke sweetly into the machine.

"Step into the security camera view, so I can see what you look like. I only employ pretty maids."

Titania grabbed my arm and dragged me into the the cameras views.

 **Smile for a sec and pose a bit I need to hack into the security. Just flaunt your femininity.**

Lucy sounded like she was about to die due to laughing too much because of me and Erza posing quite stiffly, _It's really odd to hear someone laugh in your head._ Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were hopefully waiting for an all clear from Lucy to hop the wall and into the grounds.

The whole plan came crashing on it's head though when Everlue said his next few words.

"Sorry girls, you don't make the cut!" He said as the security camera swiveled away from us. _Ouch there goes what little self-esteem I had._

 **Shit! That was unexpected! But then again looking around the grounds I think his idea of pretty is far from society's view on it. They are all fat and have too much facial hair to be even thought of women. Right regroup back at the van.**

We all sulked our way back to the van to find Lucy smiling happily with the backdoors open.

"So I have an idea-"

"TIME FOR PLAN T!" Natsu roared. _Plan T_

"Plan T?" Lucy said incredulously, "What happened to Plan, B,C, etc etc? Your brain frying in this heat you idiot!" She scowled.

"Learn the alphabet!" Gray scoffed.

"T is for take'um by a storm!" And with that he ran off and vaulted over the wall like a ninja.

 **WHAT ABOUT LISTENING TO PLAN B? ARGH I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU TONIGHT**

She must of forgot to swap to his individual channel so that meant we had to hear her screech that in person and in our heads.

"Ermm sorry you guys…" She said apologising deeply.

"Meh it's Natsu! Don't sweat it!" Gray said kindly before Lucy started writing us all a letter of apology.

"So what's the backup plan Lu?" I inquired.

Lucy suddenly turned into the van and threw a plastic bag at Gajeel and Gray, who looked at the bags suspiciously.

"Seems like Everlue likes masculine ladies," She giggled as the shock swept across Gajeel and Gray's face as they pulled out maid outfits.

"You gotta be kidding me bimbo!" Gajeel shouted in an livid outburst.

"Nope!" She popped her head back into the van, "Hurry up before Natsu accidentally wanders into someone I need to be watchin' the cameras not tell Icarus why Natsu was caught all because you guys won't wear a disguise." She said huffing.

I was in tears this time, quickly rummaging for my phone so I could take a few shots of Gajeel.

"Meathead you actually look delicate." I said mimicking his words and tones straight back in his face.

"Don't get too smug Shrimp! Just because I'm prettier for the job." Gajeel retorted.

"Yo Lucy?" Gray piped up from behind the van walking out clad in the uniform.

"Yeah?"

"How come you know my size…Were you planning for this?" Gray questioned, "Was this your stalker powers." Que the funky hand movement.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A STALKER!" Lucy fumed next to me before yelling, "LUCY KICKKKK!"

"ARGH- GOD PLEASE NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Gray tried his best to protect himself as Lucy leg sparta kicked him sending him on his ass.

"JUST GET ON WITH THE MISSION!" And with that she slammed the door behind her as she clambered into the van.

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV**

 _Stupid Shrimp laughing at me like that! She is just jealous. ARGH who am I kidding this dress sticks to all the wrong places_ _._ I glanced at Gray as we pressed the call box waiting for the sick bastard to reply.

"Hellloo Everlue Mansion. How can I help you?" Everlue's slimey voice echoed around us, "Are you two girls here for the interview?" His voice purred. Me and Gray exchanged a scared look before, Gray swallowed and put on his best girlish voice.

"Why yes we are!" He squealed as I clamped my hand over my mouth.

 **Gajeel! STOP IT! IF YOU RUIN THIS GOD HELP ME!**

 _Greattttt bimbo is in a bad mood…_

"Just step into the limelight!" His cheery voice guided us to where Titania and Levy were standing at the early stage of the plan where I was feeling like a drag queen.

"OOOooo aren't you two quite the lookers! Come on in sweetie pies!" He cooed as the metal gates swung open. But me and Gray were too busy trying to keep Icarus's breakfast down.

 **Good! Good! Titania, Natsu and Levy are already looking round the Library it should be found anytime now! Just keep him distracted then make up some shitty excuses… to give them all a chance to leave before you!**

 _I would rather be sneaking around than this…_ I thought as me and Gray stumbled into the main entrance.

"Welcome my lovies… I think I will enjoy your company!" Gray phsyical cringed at that statement.

 **They found the book! But some random weirdos called the Vanish Brothers are causing some chaos they are being really loud the last thing we want is for Everlue to hear. KEEP HIM DISTRACTED.**

"So tell me something about you lovely ladies," Everlue was getting too close to me for comfort. _If my mind had a panic button it would have been weighted down with a brick. PANIC MODE._

"You see I am engaged to Miss Mireille Bouquet but we needed a job for the extra money for the wedding…" I earned a vicious jab from 'Miss Bouquet' and rumbling laugh.

 **GAH! STOP I'M DYING! *sounds of a head banging on a desk***

It sounded like the fucking asshole Icarus laughing hit guts off and I going to assume that Lucy is the one banging her head on table. _Probably because my shitty excuse_ _._

"Oh? Really I never would have guessed I hope you earn a enough money here! And I can't wait for the invite Miss Yuumura Kirka!" Everlue said clapping his hands together. _Who is Yuumi-thingy- oh wait…. Thats me! Or well that was Levy and Titania's false names! I didn't think they were going to date though!_

 **You're free to leave Natsu and the others just made it out safe and just scaling the wall now… I'm going to ring you on your phone and pretend to be your wedding planner so we can pull of this crazy ass lie and get you to out of their before he locks you in his basement. No joke I saw his basement on the cameras.**

Just on time my phone started to ring, I gave my best girly, apologetic smile as I answered the phone.

"Miss Kirka speaking!" I said high-pitched nearly making Gray choke on his laugh.

"You are so getting this held against you for as long as you live." She threatened over the phone really quietly so she wouldn't be overheard.

"Ahhh that was our wedding planner something urgent just popped up about the dresses will you excuse us?" I pleaded batting my eyes. _I hate my life so much._ I saw Gray nearly turn purple from holding in his laughs. _So professional._

"Oh yes! Yes! Just come back tomorrow and we can get everything fixed up! Is your wife seem to be okay she seems a little red faced?" I speared Gray with a murderous glare before smiling sweetly at Everlue.

"Ahh she must be freaking out! I'm sure she will be fine once everything has settled down! Wedding nerves and all…I'll see you tomorrow!" I cringed as I picked up Gray's hand and lead him outside. As soon as we were out of sight I threw his hand down wiping my hands on my apron. As we walked to the gate before he bulrted out.

"Bet you enjoyed it metalhead!" He sniggered, "I bet you have loads of dresses hidden around in that fancy manly garage of yours"

"WHYYY YOU!" I raised my hand to punch him but he ran a few meters out of my reach.

"You're just annoyed because me and you have gotten further than you and Levy has!" He said childishly sticking his tongue out as I began to chase him down the drive. My face was flushed warm. _Damnit. Don't. Fucking. Blush._

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Me, Levy and Natsu were laughing our head off listening to Gajeel's panic mode.

"Why whenever an excuse occurs he just jumps into saying he is married!?" I laughed as me and Levy dissolved into hysterics.

"Maybe he is an eager beaver to get married," Natsu said while leaning on my shoulder causing Levy to blush bright red at that comment. I shot her a knowing look causing her to flush more scarlet. _Payback for this morning's look._

I climbed out of the van to stretch my leg so the journey wouldn't be so bad and that's when I heard Gray and Gajeel more than seeing them. They were running after each other in the maid outfits down the drive shouting every curse word known to man at each other. I couldn't help myself but capture the image on my phone. It was too hard to leave two male deadly criminals running up a mansions in maid outfits shouting curse words in the spring sun. This was joining my new little folder that I had set up. It was fill to the brim of pictures of me and Natsu, a few of my favourite feline Happy, Bora's boat heist I had a few of the girls and boys looking smart in their attire, loads from the guild party, and now this one. Even though both boys were cursing each other you could tell they were having a blast as they both held a grin that went ear to ear. Before I could look on happily I saw a smaller spec run out of the mansion. Count Everlue who was screaming something along the lines of…

"FAKE WOMEN! YOU STOLE MY BOOK AND HURT MY SECURITY GUARDS!"

Gajeel and Gray looked behind them in a giggle and vaulted over the gate where I urshed them into the van before Icarus sped off before any of us had even put on our seatbelts.

 _Yeah I didn't plan to be so involved in one criminal group but to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. I was happier here than I ever was at all the private schools my daddy sent me to. I don't care if it's illegal. I mean it's crime alone to have this much fun!_

Natsu with one of his hands shoved it round my shoulders while holding the book Daybreak above his head in victory.

"We just need to take this to Kaby Melon and then we get our payment." Icarus shouted happily to us in the back of the van from the driving seat. I was lolled to sleep by the cheers of my fellow teammates, the music blasting victory tunes and Natsu's steady heart beat.

* * *

 **AN - Awh Hope you guys like it! I'm going to say this chapter is dedicated to Fanfic-chan as she is awesome and me and Dub think she has been with us nearly every step of the way! Your Awesome!**

 **Lots of new followers: Jeptwin, KrisipiKreme, OliTassell, akozak1.**

 **3 More Favouriters: Jeptwin, TheCrazyTsar, akozak1.**

 **And you guys added fuel to the fire, but a special thanks to our reviewer: Obviously Fanfic-chan, arcadea333 one of our longest person here and Jeptwin someone that just joined recently and has already made my fav people on this site.**

 **Thanks a lot melons :D, I'll see you next week**

 **PEACE OUT**


	8. Trainphobia

**AN - Hey guys I know I'm a bit early... But I'm going to be away for the next week till Friday and that means I won't be able to update... So here I am.**

 **For all the love and support have some nalu. Pre warning it's hard to keep up all these chapters.**

 **We own nothing but the converted plot :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: TRAIN PHOBIA**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _Yasss! Today was the day!_ I'd finally convinced Natsu to take me to the mall, because of my well earned victory at Take Over and he had been avoiding it all week. _But thank my celestial gods!_ Icarus had mentioned that it was mine and Natsu's turn to go food shopping and I jumped at the chance. _Food shopping might be a bit boring but getting a new outfit is worth it!_

I glanced quickly at the clock on my desk at it's glaring hands revealed it was just a little past nine… _Time to get ready! And wake the beast…_

I rummaged through my empty closet. _I definitely have to get me some more clothes…_ I pulled out a brownish turtle neck long sleeved top and pulled on a plaid skirt, letting my hair go loose today. A tiny weeny bit of makeup but nothing over the top. I checked myself in the mirror, _I wonder what you would think if you saw me now Mama?_ I scoffed I bet she never did picture me being in the crime world…

 _Well, the day won't wait for me! Let's make the most of it!_ I was all hyped up as I locked my dorm room behind me when suddenly my thoughts halted… _I have to wake Natsu_ _._ I stormed grumpily over the hall to find Natsu's door gaping open, I hesitantly took a few steps into his room.

"Natsu…?" I called cautiously. "Naaatssuuuu?"

Suddenly I saw a rush of pink jump up and down in front of my face like a pink ping-pong ball.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" I reeled backwards from the hyper teen.

"What the fuckkkkk? Natsu what have you eaten…." _If he has something like rabies, I don't want his infection ass anywhere near me_ _._

"Omgggg Luceeee you have to go to the kitchennn!" Natsu was literally drooling. _Rabies. Rabid Teen SOMEONE HELP ME!_ He was too busy bouncing off of every wall in his room to see me take my escape as suddenly as a ninja.

"OI LUCEEE weren't we going shopping?" I heard his voice call out from his room as I quickened my speed walking pace down the corridor.

"OIIII YOU BEGGED ME ALL WEEK FOR THIS COME BACK!" The pinkette hollered as he pelted after me down the corridor. I let out a surprised yelp at his advance as I broke into a run, crashing into poor Levy who was balancing books wobbly in her arms.

"Quick Levy, No time to lose we have to escape!" I giggled as I grabbed Levy - who was trying to gather the books up off of the ground. "No time, least the books will slow him down,"

"LEVYYYYY GRAB HER!" Natsu roared as he rounded the corner.

"RUN!" I squawked as I pulled a baffled Levy behind me, "Hurry up or I will feed you to the beast!"

"EHHH?" as all Levy could manage as we ran towards the kitchen.

"QUICK! QUICK into the kitchen!" I squealed as we heard an angry roar from behind us.

"LUCEEE WHY YOU RUNNING FROM ME!"

I quickly shoved Levy through the door as I passed the threshold watching Natsu sprint down the corridor. I tried to hold in a laugh as he tried to stop on the wooden floor but due to him only being in socks caused his face to become friendly with the wall, as I slammed the kitchen door in his face in hope to block out the pile of Natsu to the rest of the residents in the kitchen. Who all rose an eyebrow at mine and Natsu everyday antics, I just shot them a impish grin.

As I was about to step forward to join the table when the door was thrown open with enough force to slay a bloody dragon. I was flatten against the wall with a giant smack.

"SECOND HELPINGS FOR MEEE!" Natsu roared as he skipped happily to the table. "Where's Luce?"

"BEHIND THE DOOR YOU ASSHOLE!" I said grouchily rubbing my head.

"Aren't you two going shopping?" Levy inquired.

"Yeah, but LUCY won't hurry her fat ass up and eat," Natsu moaned while shoving a grotesque amount of pancakes into his gob.

"HA? ME FAT? YOU'RE EATING ENOUGH FOR BOTH OF US." I scoffed as I sat down.

The rest of breakfast passed similarly until Titania kicked us out of HQ with a thick wad of cash.

* * *

 ** **Natsu's POV****

 _I should have never agreed to this._ I groaned as Lucy was taking her sweet time trying loads of outfits on, I was currently laying on my back waiting for her to come out of a changing cubicle . We had been here for at least 3 hours and my patience was running short. _I mean why do girls always swap clothes some much, she looked beautiful in all of them so far. SHIT I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT._ My face suddenly flushed up at the not so friendly comment about my best friend. It had been happening more and more just recently...

"Natsu? Why are you red? Are you okay?" My head shot up to see Lucy looking concerned as she emerged from the changing room looking gorgeous. _Damnit you shouldn't think of Lucy like that…_ She was wearing tight black shorts that hugged her arse, a blank tank top that was pulled low showing a generous amount of cleavage, topped off with a flannel red shirt that hug loosely on her shoulders. _DAMNIT!_ I needed to pull myself back together. _I had already got Lucy to trust me, I can't let her think I have reverted back to my fuckboy ways_ _._ I just gulped deeply as she bent down in front of me waving her hand in my face.

"Natsu? Whats up ya idiot?" Lucy questioned again but blood was rushing in my ears as I had a clear view of her chest as she was bent over my form. _Shit! Shit! Stop staring! Stare at her face!_ I lifted my glance off, which was another wrong move. _I forgot about her dark, chocolate - ARGH you're hopeless Dragneel!_

"-Yosh I'm fine just you're so hot," I rambled out, my eyes bugged out at that. _SHIT DRAGNEEL HEAD OUTTA THE GUTTER._ I blushed a deeper crimson as I hurried to correct myself but Lucy spoke up.

"Pardon Natsu? Don't mumble are you sure you're alright?" She worriedly put her hand against my forehead, I was so happy I was on cloud nine!

"Eh? Oh? Yeah? I said I was fine just really hot…" I grinned sheepishly. _Luck was on my side today!_

"It's probably because you're always wearing that idiotic scarf." She gestured to my trusty white accessory as she whipped it off my neck and wrapped it round hers.

"Oi Luceeee that's mine you weirdo!" I whined, ignoring how it suited her. _I wasn't going to let my mind run wild for the rest of the day._ I watched as she retreated into the changing room throwing out the new clothes as she called out from behind the curtain.

"Pay for these for me?"

"Sure. That's it I don't owe you anymore!" I said in triumph as I walked up to the counter to throw Lucy's new clothes into a pile in front of the staff as they began to scan the items.

"Who's the lucky girl? I wish my boyfriend brought me clothes…" The girl over the counter moaned the last part more to herself than me. Not that I was concentrating. I was hung up on the fact that she thought me and Lucy were an item.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I stammered as I stuffed all of Lucy's clothes in a bag, avoiding eye contact with the girl across the counter.

"WELL then ask her out! Gosh I saw the way you two have been milling round the shop! Grow a pair!" She looked flabbergasted at my confession.

"It's complicated! Sheesh!" I pouted as I felt my face grow even redder.

"How. So? - Do you want to pay with card or cash?" She said while rolling her eyes.

"Cash," I answered absentmindedly as I dug around in my jeans, _where did I put the money.._ "It's complicated we work together, and I don't wanna make things awkward." I trailed off as I saw Lucy emerged from the cubical with a grin worthy of beating the cheshire cat.

"Luceeee where did I put the money?" I called across the aisles at the blonde who just laughed before replying.

"In your shoe!" She giggled as she came over and took the bags off of the counter and looking at the receipt. I narrowed my eyes at her reply as I bent down and my wallet was just chilling in my sock. _What the hell? When did that get there?_

"Why?" I asked lamely, _I don't remember putting it there? But then again it was early this morning when I got ready?_

"How would I know? Dork!" She chuckled while lightly hitting the upside of my head. I just stuck my tongue out at her before slapping the notes on the table.

"Com'on lets just go get some food!" I said giving the girl at the counter one last grin as she traded me a wink before pulling Lucy off towards the food court.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _His hand felt nice - SHIT! I did not just think that… I mean it does… but… BESTFRIENDS CAN HOLD HANDS!_ I shook my head violently to the side to try clear the pink-haired boy from my mind, the sudden movement caused Natsu to tilt his head towards me in question,

"Just a fly…" I trailed off, I heard him mutter something like 'weirdo' as he just squeezed my hand tighter before letting go - _I missed the warmth…-_ and bounded a few paces in front of me as he opened his arms wide as if introducing the food court to me. With an over exaggerated bow he grinned a toothy smirk. _Huh his canines are slightly sharp…_

"Well Miss Ashley…" _Ashley? Oh yeah that's me…_ "What does the lady want to eat, KFC? Mcdonalds?, Burger King? Greggs? Noodle Bar? Pizza Hut? Subway?" Nearer the end of his sentence he started to drool himself as he bounced up and down like a child at christmas as he slowly circled me.

"Luuuuceeeeeee make up your mind!" He pouted like a child as he gave his best puppy eyes.

"Pizza Hut?" I offered, a gleeful smile enclosed his face as he rushed off towards the neon sign leaving me in the dust. _Definitely not my type._

Eventually we made it to the front of the seating que and a girl around my age looked up and smiled invitingly at us.

"Table for two?" She suggested, we just nodded as she led us to a seat looking out of a window with plush red sofas. "We will be here to take your order shortly, meanwhile enjoy your date!"

 _Me? Nastu? Dating?_ It must've looked a picture with me and Natsu bright red in the face as we spluttered against the waitress accusation, it felt like my face was ablaze I didn't even want to look at the horror in Natsu's face so I just hid behind a menu before my face returned to it's normally colour. It felt like I had a brick stuck in my throat as I swallowed down the lump before speaking.

"What drink are you gonna have?" I was contemplating just an apple tango, and it was in the unlimited deal. "I'm thinking the apple tango."

"Hmm probs Cola." Natsu said in a dead serious tone _I think this is the hardest he has ever thought and OF COURSE it's about food._

"Hi are you ready to take your order?" The smiley waitress appeared out of thin air again.

"YOSH! Can I have cola and the meat feast pizza but with extra toppings of chilli peppers!" Natsu rambled to the waitress who dutifully scribbled it down before turning to me. "WAIT CAN IT BE THICK BASE WITH CHEESY STUFFED CRUST!" Natsu almost begged, _bless the poor girl, i bet this is the biggest order she has got before…_

"What size do you want that sir?" She laughed.

"The biggest one you've got!" He said mischievously.

"I guessed, anyway miss what would you like?"

"Plain cheese on a thin base, a small size one please," _I don't understand where all that food goes to … he still has sculptured abs. LUCY HEARTFILIA STOP RIGHT THERE._

"Is that all miss?A drink?"

"Oh right apple tango please," She wrote the last of our order down smiled warmly before weaving around tables off towards the kitchen. I glanced at my watch and saw that we only had a few hours left before Titania wants us back at HQ.

"Right we should probably head back home once we are finished here ."

"AWhhh but Luceeee aren't you having fun can't we stay for longer…" Natsu's signature whine echoed through his hands as he cradled his head.

"I am enjoying myself but nope we can't stay," I said popping the p, "There is no way I am facing the wrath of Titania,"

"Fine. Fine" Natsu grumbled as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"We are going to have to call a cab because Icarus texted me saying he can't pick us up in the van," I recited to Natsu as I checked my phone.

"BUT that van stops my motion sicknessss…" Natsu started to look a little green now, "Can't we just walk. PLEASEEE LUCEE"

"Nope, we are going to take a cab, it should take to long," I stated as the girl appeared again with our drinks,

"Your pizza's will arrive shortly,"

"Thank you,"

"Thanks!" Natsu downed half his cola that very second before suggesting something else, "Can't we take the train? It would be a 30 minutes of agony instead of 2 hours and big ass bill if we went in a cab,"

"Money doesn't matter, I can pay for the cab Natsu seeing you paid for my clothes," _We are not taking the train! Nope! No chance. Not the Heartfilia Railways._ I could feel my breath quicken slight, I couldn't go on the train! _I am not getting dragged back there..._

"Lucceeeee! It's just easier to go on the train ya weirdo…" Natsu prodded me in the arm but then he must of saw my adamantly nervous expression and I was furiously fiddling with the napkin from the table in my hands.

"Pleaseeee,"

"No."

"Luceeeee"

"No Natsu, I'm not going the train that's final! You can go on it but I am taking a cab!" I folded my arms to stop him from seeing them shake and put on my best Titania expression. Eyes hard and unmoving as I glared at him as if daring him to bring it up again, I tried to ignore the hurt expression at my tone as he glared back at me.

"No need to shout," He said quietly as his onyx eyes burrowed holes at me.

"Lovebirds pizzas arrived!" The cheery waitress must of felt the tension come in waves off of me and Natsu as we both glared at each other from opposite the booth, she just mumbled an apology as she placed the pizza ons the table before scurrying off with her head down.

I broke eye contact first as I let out a heavy sigh and reached for the first slice of the pizza, I wasn't very hungry now, it felt as if I had a ball and chain encasing my neck and started to nibble cautiously at the edge of my pizza taking dainty bites. My eye's skittered upwards as I saw Natsu's eyes turn soft as his whole posture relaxed.

"Luce?" I nearly didn't hear him because it was so quiet, "I'm sorry I didn't realise you were scared of trains…I wouldn't have pushed you if I had known," I stared incredulously at him, _Did he think I was scared off trains?_ _How much of a wimp does he take me for!_ I choked on the small piece of pizza as he shot me a small smile, _I guess him thinking I'm scared off trains is better than the real reason._

"Luce? Say something?" Natsu pleaded as he left his pizza untouched as his eyes searched my pale face.

"It's alright Natsu, just don't bring it up again 'kay? I'll tell you why someday," _It was true, I do see myself telling this little group of misfits that my name isn't Ashley but it is Heartfilia and they will be fine with it._ _Just not yet._

"Hokai Luce!" Natsu said happily as he grabbed his pizza and pulled it towards him, I had nearly finished mine, since it was a fifth of the size of Natsu's. _Natsu was a strange boy, loyal, caring, funny and then to greedy, slob and dense - but he was my best friend and Mama I'm not sure what I would have done if he wasn't in this little group._ I watched him finish his pizza with a content smile as he practically inhaled the pizza in like a hover, giggling to myself I brought up my phone and snapped a quick picture of my salmon friend as he had an easy going smile lay on his face and his cheeks chubby and full from all the pizza like a chipmunk. _That's going on the wall_. My wall of photos was rapidly increasing eventually I would have to transfer them into a scrapbook when it all gets full on the wall.

* * *

The cab journey was painful. And I wasn't even the one in direct pain, Natsu had been groaning as he felt him stomach try and commit suicide on him a few times in the past two hours, my eyes had began to droop slightly as I pressed my head against the cool window as I began to nod off but was unable because of the whimpers from next to me. Suddenly I felt bad for forcing him to take the cab. _It's not like anyone would have noticed me on the train because we are at small stations and only would have been on the train for 2 stops… The things he does for friends…_

"Come here dork," I offered my shoulder to him for him to lay his head on, _I'm not sure what it is going to do but least it's better than me doing nothing._ Natsu shot me a weak smile as he ignored my shoulder and just laid his head on my lap as he tried to steady his breathing, his face was sweating slight. _Gosh it was only motion sickness?_ I was going to tell him I offered a shoulder not a lap, but I kept my trap closed for two reasons: one because he came with me on the cab and was in pain, two it felt quite nice to be honest. _What are friends for…_ I absently started to rub his head as I watched the houses fly by in the window as Natsu made a sound in agreement.

"Thanks Luce," He said simply as he nodded off, _I didn't have the heart to tell him to put his seatbelt on properly._ Then I to was claimed by sleep.

"Time to clear out kids," The taxi driver said as he stopped outside HQ,

"Thanks again!" I said cheerfully handing him the money and a bit of a tip. Before pulling a groggy Natsu out of the cab and inside to his room. That's when it hit me.

"Fuck" I had forgot about the food shopping on of the main reasons why me and Natsu went out today.

 _Oh well… Today was fun._ I will prepare for the consequences tomorrow, I tucked Natsu up into his own bed in his dorm before trudging across the hall to mine. I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **AN - Aye we a have me and Dub love you all :D**

 **20 followers now ;) - Welcome Gatekeeper Rak**

 **Zero new favouriters**

 **But a speical thanks to Jep buddie your nearly as great as Fanfic-chan. Keep the reviews as she knows it keeps us happy.**

 **Along with that Dub wanted to say something to you Fanfic-chan:** Fanficcrazygirl - I wanted to say thank you for your lovely messages. The last one that you sent made me cry. This story means so much to me as I get to doe it with my best friend. Even though I've not really wrote that much for this story but I've edited it all it's nice to have someone give us both credit (my best friend deserved more of the credit though). In life I've written loads of nice words for my family and friends for their birthdays but when it's mine I get the simple stuff no heart felt messages. So I'm so so so happy that write a comment every single chapter as you make my day when I read it. You're an inspiration to us all as you show us kindness and support even though you don't know us personally. I'm going to keep writing (well mainly editing) this story because if I can make someone else's day better then it's all worth it. We've both said we would write this story even if no one liked or read it so to know that they're people reading it and enjoying it makes me one of the happiest people alive. So thank you again for being so supportive and I hope we can make your day better every week. So thank you. Love Dub xx

 **This is true as long as one person reads this we will carry on writing :D**

 **Thanks again Jep and Fanfic-chan SEE ALL YA NEXT WEEK IF I HAVEN'T JUMPED OFF A CLIFF IN CLIMBING**


	9. HUNGRY, NOLGASTIC, IRRITATED

**AN- I didn't die! yay! you might miss next weeks chapter as I'm on holiday again and we need to write some more chapters as you eager beavers are catching up with us. Only got about 2 chapters left that we have written... Whoops!**

 **Anyway you guys get to hear about the celestial spirits this time round :D Personally I love how I have written them. But meh we are all allowed opinions.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE:** **HUNGRY, NOLGASTIC, IRRITATED**

 **Levy's POV**

 _GOD DAMN THESE THIN WALLS_ I cursed silently as I heard everyone's raised voices from downstairs. I clambered out of bed and groggily trudged over to my door, as I stretched my arms up above my head. I grasped the door handle and pulled - but it wouldn't budge - and that's when it struck me _it was a push door…_ I should have just gave up and went back to bed _but nooooooooo Levy didn't do that._ _Levy thought it would be good to go investigate that infernal ruckus._

The closer I got the less I wanted to do this, _it sounded worse than Jet and Droy on valentine's day…_ Apart from the noise something else was off, but I couldn't tell what it was. Hesitantly I pushed the kitchen door open as I took in the scene.

Natsu was practically crying with his head on the desk voicing his signature whine, Gray was shouting across the table at Lucy who stubbornly had her arms crossed over her chest looking defiantly at Grays accusations - and that was only the table-. _Yes Lucy vs Gray was making up most of the noise_ but I recognised a gruff voice from across the kitchen's island _._ There and behold was Gajeel looking positively pissed off pointing one of his fingers at Icarus who looked on exasperated and irritated. _Gajeel's gonna get himself killed..._ After taking in the scene for a moment was when I actually listened to my surroundings.

"SO WHAT YOU WASTED A DAY AND DIDN'T EVEN DO A SIMPLE TASK?!" Gray waved his hands in frustration.

"OH I'M SORRY THAT IT WAS ALL MY FAULT, IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A CURFEW AND A REWARD TO COLLECT" Lucy gritted her teeth and replied as poor Natsu in the background just sank lower in his chair.

"Guys I think I'm gonna die due to lack of nutrition." The pink blob complained as he tried to sink under the table. _But no mercy..._

"SHUT IT NATSU"

"SHUT UP FLAMEBRAINS,"

I just gingerly sidestepped that conversation, it wasn't like they noticed me slipping into the kitchen, there was a small radio playing a flute solo of some sort which was totally off theme with all the violence running deep in the rooms air. I wonder where Icarus put the breakfast, _maybe it's in the grill to keep warm till everyones here…_ I laughed slightly as I felt my stomach rumble.

"So Icarus when you serving breakfast?" I said while coming up behind Gajeel, Icarus just shot me an apologetic smile and opened his mouth for an explanation. To be cut off by Gajeel.

"Clever boy over here didn't make any," Gajeel motioned to Icarus with his thumb, the look of betrayal was hilarious from Gajeel.

"Gajeel I'm sure that's fine, he is our boss if anything we should be making breakfast for him," I chuckled, slightly disappointed _no pancakes_.

"Suck up," Gajeel muttered as he huffed in defeat.

"Lucy and Natsu forgot the food shop yesterday…" Icarus said kindly as he laughed at Gray and Lucy's argument at the opposite end of the room. That's when we all grew quiet on this side of the door when we saw Titania enter the room, the rest of our crew didn't take notice of the ticking time bomb that angrily sat at the head of the table looking at them. Her disapproving stare morphed into one of hate and homicide as they carried on the argument oblivious to her.

"Shouldn't we shut them up..?" I whispered out the corner of my mouth to Icarus who just shrugged helplessly before answering.

"It's too late for that now…" _And boy how right he was._

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP NOW, OR ELSE!" Titania bellowed as she slammed the butter knife into the table.

"That's mahogany…" Icarus quietly mourned as the whole room was plunged into a deafening silence. _Well except for that infernal radio which was still strutting away at full volume._

"Why is it not quiet? What is this rubbish" Titania seethed.

"Er-Well it's the radio…" I piped up slightly rubbing my neck staring at the knife which was embedded upright in the wood..

"Levy I thought you were smart? I don't need you stating the obvious." She hissed, _I should probably shut up now..._

"It's Eisenwald orchestra," Icarus answered as he realised no one else dared to speak to the demoness at the head of the table.

"Interesting…" She trailed off before asking him a question, "Do we have any heists coming up?"

"Not really solid ones till the Blue Pegasus's Pageant, why?" Icarus asked casually as he came and sat at the other head of the table.

"Can we steal their goddamn flute and sell it, they are goddamn awful." Titania said while throwing the fork at the radio causing it to fly backwards into Gajeel next to me, I suppressed a giggle at that as I came and sat next to Lucy and Gajeel followed suit as he sat down opposite me. _Was she planning on breaking up an orchestra because she is hungry and grouchy in the mornings? How was Icarus going to approve of it?!_

"Fine, anyone else got any objections?" Icarus almost said lazily as he eyed Gray's hand as he hesitantly raised it.

"Why?" He voiced all of our questions in one word.

"Because we can. Also it is good practise don't ask questions and if we succeed I'll take us back to Take Over again for celebration." Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer _I guess we really didn't need an excuse, we are criminals after all._

"Lucy get the details come see me asap, everyone else return here in 2 hours for a briefing." Said in a tone with no room to argue as he rose from the table and walked out the door, Titania following. _And business Icarus was back again._

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!_ I let out a frustrated cry as I threw the phone onto my bed as I paced my dorm room. I was completely oblivious to a pink ninja sneaking into my room. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground and tickled by the menace.

"Argh! Natsu! Stop! PLEASEEE," I tried batting the boy off of me but to no avail.

"Stop frowning then!" Natsu chuckled,

"Fine, Fine, Fine" I laughed as well as I rose to my feet looking down at the boy who had just flopped onto the ground.

"Wassup? Anyway?" Natsu asked titling his head to the side.

"Someone wasn't picking up the phone," I said rolling my eyes, and thus causing Loke's creepy power of anti-sass to strike up, as the phone began to ring. I yelped in surprise as I grappled for the phone and quickly accept the call as I placed the phone near my ear.

"Did you roll you eyes at me?" Loke said coldly.

"No," I rushed to answer _the last thing I need was a ticked off Loke._

"Don't lie," He snapped,

"Fuck you! I was trying to reach you, and you weren't answering." I said in defeat as I sank down to the bed and remembered a salmon haired boy looking at me curiously. I motioned for him to leave my room as I shooed at him. I craned my neck back as I stared at the ceiling waiting for my salty informative to stop being a bitch and get professional. _Wait this is Loke we are talking about._ I narrowed my eyes as I heard girls giggling again on the other side of static.

"For the love of the celestial gods, do not tell me you have girls round! I thought I sent you there to work! Ugh!" All I could hear was Loke's nervous laugh across the line.

"It's for information…" He trailed off weakly.

"No Loke, I will leave you with your professional job, I wouldn't want to get in the way, think about Aries!" I drawled venomously, "I'll just text Taurus instead."

I ended the call as I threw my phone again back onto the bed as I flopped down as well staring at the uneven ceiling paint as well..

"Luce? Did you just break up with your boyfriend? Was he cheating on you while he was meant to be working? Are you alright?" Natsu called from the doorway, as he shifted his weight to one of his feet. _My boyfriend? - wait did he think me and Loke were a thing?!_

"No, Loke isn't my boyfriend…" I laughed, "He is just a work mate, I guess I'm his boss?" _Boss sounded weird, we were more like friends…_

"It's for the job, how do you think I get to know all this information Natsu," I giggled, "I don't just magic it up,"

"I thought Gray said it was your stalker powers," And cue the funky hand movement and we both burst into laughter.

"Nah, I only use that on special occasions," I winked, "Gimme a sec I gotta text someone,"

 **Taylor, I need you to get all the information on the Eisenwald tour information, and how good their security is when transporting? Also what routes they take?**

 **See you soon! Lucy**

Natsu looked at my phone over my shoulder, before asking, "Is that all you do is ask your friends?"

"NO! I get most of it myself but I can't always go trifling through the files or they will catch on so by having 11 other people rifling different files makes it less easy to get caught,especially when we are all shipped around the world to watch different companies" I said appalled that all he thought my job was to chat with my friends.

 **Lucy - Sure I emailed all the leads I got and sent some to Sagittarius because Lucy it's on the Heartfillia Railroad, and thought it would be nice to see a familiar face. Love you - Taylor**

 _On the railroads just my luck… We shouldn't be on their for long… Everything will be fine._ Natsu interrupted that train of thought.

"Do you miss them?" Natsu asked as he lay down next to me looking up at the ceiling, "The paints uneven,"

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"Do you miss them?" I asked quietly as I lay down next to her and stared off to the ceiling, when I noticed the paint, "The paints uneven,"

I felt her weight shift as she rolled off the bed and walked up the wall with all the photos that had started to grow more and more each day but she plucked one of the original ones and brought it back over to the bed, as I got up and shuffled to sit next her on the edge of the bed to look over her shoulder.

"Yeah I miss them tons, we haven't met in ages we occasionally have massive skype calls," Lucy smiled as if reliving the memory, "But the first time we all met in Crocus city centre near the fountain,"

Lucy titled the photograph so I could see better, the first thought I had was _what a bunch of misfits…_ Lucy was standing in the middle of the huddle with a massive grin dominating her face as her eyes were alight with happiness as she grinned at the camera wearing a white vest top and a black skirt while her hair was let down loose - _stop staring at Lucy, god Dragneel-_ , to her right was a girl with short pink hair and a black pinafore dress with eyes sky blue as she had an arm placed loosely round Lucy's shoulders - _I'm guessing she was slightly older than Lucy -_ , carrying onto the right was four people, two were massive boys, one was more lanky with a green button-up shirt, black hair in a mop like Grays _-I think he seems around 25 -_ who was holding a small girl with bright blue hair on his shoulders who was pulling his hair, the photo had captured her in the middle of giggling - _She only seems about 13 if that?! How young was Lucy when she got in the business -_. The second male was holding the blue girls twin, from what I could gather they both looked extremely similar except a boy version, the little boy was being held up by a single arm as he sat in the palm of someone's hand. _That guy was a mountain! He was even bigger than Gajeel!_ He held the boy in the palm of his hand as if it was nothing, but guessing from the huge muscles it was nothing, the man in question had short black hair, a nose ring and amber eyes which were looking at Lucy deeply as a small smile spread on his lips. _Was that Leo?_ _What was between him and Lucy…?_ I shook my head at that thought as I turned to look at who was on Lucy's left, _it was couples galore!_ At first there was a boy kneeling on one knee with a shock of spiky ginger hair, with glasses as he captured someone else's hand and was mid kiss _,_ the girl's hand that he was kissing was blushing furiously as she had pink curly hair in a pastel pink outfit, _\- the couple seemed similar age around 20 -_ and finally there was a second couple, the boy had half his hair coloured red and the second half bleached white, his skin was the colour of caramel, the opposite to his girlfriend who had long blue hair to her waist and pale porcelain skin, and a semi-permanent scowl on her face but she happily obliged to the male's hand around her waist crushing her close to his chest.. Then I looked closer and saw a boy aged about 26 with shades and dreads as he struck a dance pose next to the couple, there was also another person aged the oldest at around early thirties with white hair combed back, and a stern smile in a pinstripe suit who looked like he was mid job of getting back into place next to the buff male.

"There definitely different…" I chuckled as she playfully hit me,

"Shut up!" She blushed as a small smile slipped on her face, "I miss them lots,"

"Tell me about them." _If they made Lucy this happy, I want to know more about them._

"Okay, I'll tell you about them right to left." She grinned as she looked down at the photo.

"The boy striking a pose is Cameron, or as we call him Cancer -he loves to dance for some unknown reason! Next is Scott aka Scorpio - god knows why he dyed his hair that way. The moody looking girl in his arms is his girlfriend of 8 years, Alyssa or Aquarius, she may seem bitchy but she is a big softy. Next is Aries and Leo, their names are Abby and Loke (They have a thing but he isn't ready to properly admit it!) Next it's me! Then the girl next to me is Violet code name Virgo, she is one of the first people I met here, the tall boy is called Sampson his is Sagittarius -he is such a gentleman- next to him is Taylor which is Taurus - big on the brawn but got no brains, but his heart's in the right place..., They are both holding the twins Gemma and Mitchell together they are Gemini or Gemi and Mini, I have no clue when they first joined but awh well . The older one is Christian / Capricorn he just set the timer on the photo but he didn't get back in line in time…." Lucy giggled as her eyes glossed over as if reliving the memory.

"I'd love to meet them," I elbowed her in the side to get her back from la la land, "You are such a space case."

"Shut up! And of course I think we are going to meet up again soon…" She got up from the bed again and tapped it back to its righteous place on her wall. "Anyway I gotta get the information, I'll be down for the briefing you go and get ready,"

"But I'm already ready…." I whined, I didn't want to leave yet.

"Tough luck!" She smacked me on the upside of the head and opened her bedroom door, "Go before I Lucy Kick ya!"

I would rather I stay intact so, I slinked out of the room and went towards the kitchen, dragging my feet down the stairs.

"Lucy kicked ya out her room?" Gray laughed at me before looking back down to his phone texting someone a reply, _probably Juvia._

"Shut it ice-cake," I mumbled as I lay my head on the table.

"You likeeee her," Gray tautened as he poked me in the back of the head,

"Fuck. Off." I grunted punching him in the jaw.

"WHAT THE HELL MATCH DICK!" Gray protested as he kicked me in the leg.

Which triggered an all out war for the next few hours till Levy and Gajeel opened the kitchen door and just stood there and watched our stupidity, Gajeel took a step forward,

"Don't. You. Even. Dare." Levy hissed as she came and sat at the table motioning for Gajeel to come sit.

Gray and I stopped fighting as we looked like goldfish as our jaws hit the floor _Screwhead being bossed around by Levy?!_

"Whipped!" Gray and I sang together in unison, before we turned to scowl at each other. I was about to voice my displeasure at him thinking the same as me, when Lucy came tumbling into the room with lots of files piled high as she came and dropped the stack onto the table. She started rifling through the papers at record speed until she froze when she saw Icarus and Titania enter the room. _Why does she look so uncomfortable._ Icarus and Tiantia sat nearby as she quickly asked Levy to switch the lights off and flipped a laptop open on the table.

"So Eisenwald orchestra is made up of multiple instruments, they also have some lead musicians that are touring to Crocus for tomorrow night, Eigar is their lead flute musician, i'm guessing that his flute will catch us the highest price," Lucy said confidently as a picture of a man with white hair was shown on the screen along with his flute, "anddd it was the instrument that annoyed Titania this morning…" she said nervously as she met Titania's gaze.

"Good that was the plan, now proceed with the details." Titania praised as she started to form a malicious grin.

"Right! So tonight they are going to finish their tour in Magnolia and catch the train to Oshibana for their next gig, so we can't attack tonight as it will be teaming with security, so we are going to launch this mission when they are travelling. We need to reach them before they get into the train, they will be using the Heartfillia Railroads and I'm guessing first class therefore it will be a pain getting into that carriage, that's why we need to try get to them before they get on the train or after they just exited their train." Lucy continued, _How come we couldn't get them while on the train? Wouldn't the security be either more lax._

"Lu wouldn't it be easier if we tried on the train as well…?" Levy asked quietly, we all looked at Lucy who seemed to be sweating furiously and her gaze kept glaring at Titania and Icarus who just shrugged helplessly.

"FINE! Fine!," Lucy muttered more to herself than to anyone else before regaining her strong voice,

"So here's the plan-"

* * *

 **AN -**

 **Welcome to the family autumn12031, thanks for favouritering and following! Look at us fancy bunch 11 favouriters and 21 followers.**

 **OF course we have Fanficchan's weekly review :D Love you girl!**

 **See you all hopefully next week if I finish the next chapter before holiday but if not in 2 weeks time! :D**


	10. Yeahh my surnames Ashley

**AN- Oi Oi I'm back from holiday again, with news I got into my national team for the sport I play! Whoop whoop a swanky tracksuit coming my way.**

 **Anywayz enough aboutz me! More about our story! We have got our feet running in writing this story! Dub has a chapter that she created all by herself coming up soon!**

 **Enjoy this chapter and welcome back!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: YEAHHHH MY SURNAME IS ASHLEY**

* * *

 **Gray's POV**

"Well Done! Orion the plan seems to be very accurate," Icarus offered once Lucy had finished briefing us all, _he probably was the one to choose our objectives and Lucy just had to dot the dot from there._ Lucy just smiled back politely before slumping back down into her chair with a heavy sigh.

"Soooo what are the disguises and code names?" Levy babbled as she leaned forward on her elbows. Lucy perked up at that as she shifted another heavy binder from the floor onto the table.

"Righhht! Everyone look at your sheets!" She rambled as she threw sheets at everyone. I looked down at my sheet to see a picture of a boy with black hair and a black overcoat: Kirito. _Huh looks like I won't have to spend much time getting ready._

"Eh Bunny Girl how come you've got a disguise?" Gajeel asked from looking up from his sheet, Lucy looked up slightly baffled as she fished around for the words to say.

"She is finally coming out of the manky rape van of hers," Natsu sniggered as Lucy slapped him on the head, muttering her disagreement.

"Lu not to sound rude but since you don't get out of the van much wouldn't it just be easier not have the disguise?" Levy enquired, Lucy didn't answer straight away she looked desperately at Icarus and Titania before abruptly getting up.

"Ah - er - yeah, I guess you're right! I forgot the floor plans in the printer, I gotta run!" Without waiting for a reply she bolted upstairs supposedly towards the printer. _Whats got into her?_ We could all see the floor plans lain out on top of the table but no one mentioned it,

"I didn't mean to offend her…" Levy looked down to her hands, but Gajeel nudged her with his shoulder slightly before speaking up.

"Shrimp has a point though? Isn't that just a waste of resources?" Gajeel drawled out boredly as he rolled his piercing in his nose.

"Maybe Luce wants to be involved! She is always behind the scenes normally" Natsu answered defensively crossing his arms and baring his teeth.

"She seems super skittish though…" I trailed off as I rose an eyebrow leaning back, Natsu angrily threw both his fists down on the table.

"She is scared of trains!" Natsu stubbornly said.

"Gray's right then why would she need a disguise," Gajeel countered coolly looking at Natsu calmly.

"Boys! Let Orion do whatever she finds comfortable, in the meantime Salamander find your travel sickness patches and Gajeel help Vidar carry and archive theses plans in the office," Titania commanded from the head of the table with enough ferocity that we all just gulped and nodded. Gajeel quickly slipped from his seat to grab the files zooming out the room with Levy straight on his heels while Natsu moped up to his room looking slightly green.

"Ma'am what should I do?" I was the only one that hasn't really been excused.

"Go find Orion and say we are leaving in 2 hours," Titania said offhandedly before taking hold of Icarus and dragged him out the room while harshly whispering to him.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _Please pick up!_ I had ran straight up the stairs before pulling out my phone and dialing Aquarius number _she will know what to do!_ I fumbled with the door handle not bothering to shut the door behind me..

"Hello? Lucy? This best be important Scott and I are on vacation! Just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can destroy my love life." Relief washed over me in a tidal wave to hear her voice and her bitchy levels, I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"Lucy?!" Alyssa's tone had changed drastically when I didn't answer.

"I'm here," I said weakly, "We have a problem… Well I guess you don't but I do!"

"Lucy where are you? Shut up Scott I'm asking her that." I could picture Alyssa swatting at Scotts attempt to grab the phone.

"I'm here at HQ but we're doing a heist and I nervous because it's on the railroad AND I'm not in the van AND everyone is getting a suspicious why I want a disguise AND Titania doesn't agree with me hiding it AND there is no way I am going back there," I finished my tirade with a hiccup, Alyssa hummed that she had heard and I could hear her talking to Scott about it in background, making me wait for her advice.

"Lucy it's only a few stops right? We can make Sampson wipe the cameras afterwards," Alyssa offered, "There's not much we can do if you still want to keep it a secert."

"Oh and it's not like the people my dad employed aren't going to recognise their BOSSES DAUGHTER?! Then it's Lucy how come you weren't at school or how come you didn't come to visit? When are you just going to grow up and accept your job," I yelled _shit this is bad._ I was getting worked up or someone was going to overhear me.

 _Too late._

I heard someone clear their throat in my door, _please not Natsu, just let this be a figment of my imagination and stress induced daydream._ I slowed turned around to face the noise when it wasn't Natsu but Gray he looked pissed.

"Hey Gray…" I said lamely giving him a weak wave as I quickly ended the call on Aquarius and Scorpio.

"Don't 'Hey' me," Gray said unmoving from the doorway his voice barely audible but I could definitely see a storm brew in his eyes. "Looks like you have some explaining to do,"

"I don't know what you're on about, now if you don't mind I would like to change, get out my room," I said turning away from him and walking towards the wardrobe.

"That's why I recognised you!" Gray seethed as he stepped closer to entering the room slamming the door behind him.

"What do you mean recognise me?! You haven't even known of me before this," I threw my hands up, _he is being ridiculous_ and turned towards him.

"I recognise you from before! And it's not like we know you now!" Gray raised his voice while grabbing my wrist and tugging me towards the door.

"Gray stop it! You're hurting me! Of course you know me, we have been living together for nearly 2 months now!" I finally slipped from his vice like grip, I pushed away from him rubbing my wrist gently before cradling it to my chest.

"Lucy I don't think it works that way you know everything about us and we didn't even know your last name! We trusted you with our identity how come you didn't trust us?" Gray's anger slipped away leaving him looking betrayed and hurt.

"It was just simpler…" I couldn't meet his eyes as I sank to the floor, trying not to burst into tears, "If you recognised me how come you didn't say anything?"

"Because what would Miss Lucy Heartfilia gain from being in this?" I could hear the questioning in his tone, _I'm not in it for the gain…_ I could tell he was getting angry at me not answering him, but I couldn't answer him. _I wouldn't._

"Oh you're not even going to answer this are you? Are you doing it because you're a spoiled brat that wants your dear parents attention? You're obviously rich enough already. To make a difference? I'm sure your money can change that if that's your reasoning!" With each question Gray's voice grew more savage as he stepped closer before stopping just where I was. _I wasn't like that, this was the reason why I didn't tell anyone._

"I think you should just go back home!" Gray bent down and whispered venomously, _Not home. No I wasn't going back there._ I couldn't hold back my tears I let out a choked sob as I shuffled away from him leaning against one of the furthest walls.

"YOU'RE ALL THE SAME! EVERY-" Gray spat, but was cut off by the door slamming open to see Natsu looking pissed off,as he scanned the room his eyes froze on me as he took in my crying face and Grays angered one.

"You made Luce cry…" Natsu growled, "And you carry on shouting at her?! What the Fuck! She was already upset when she left downstairs, and you thought in your ice filled brain that shouting at her even more will make her feel better? I don't think you have ice just in your brain," Natsu gestured down to his chest and tapped his heart with his fist.

"Calm down tabasco! Let me explain," Gray shifted uneasy on his feet, _I have never seen Natsu this furious, this made his anger look like teasing._

"YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD!" Natsu lept forward and grabbed Gray by his collar and dragged him out into the hallway. I rushed up to my feet and ran to follow them as well, to see Natsu slamming Gray into one of the walls, denting it.

"No Natsu! Please - stop it! It's my fault!" I tried snapping him out of it, _Gray didn't mean to say these things! He was just hurt and angry! He doesn't deserve this!_

"Lucy stay out of it!" All jest had disappeared from his voice, he even called me without the nickname. I could barely see now, my vision was blurred from the salt, as I launched myself at Natsu who had just raised his fist to strike Gray, I tugged on his sweater trying to yank him off.

"LUCY I SAID STAY OUT OF IT! HE MADE YOU CRY!" He tried shrugging me off lightly but realised that wasn't work he pushed me hard, as I staggered back, Natsu looked conflicted between regretful and angry when he realised he had just been rough with me but then Gray groaned and started to pick himself off of the floor. Before redirecting his anger back to Gray.

I saw Levy and Gajeel run down the hall towards the commotion, Levy squeaked when she saw my teary face.

"Shrimp get Bunny Girl I need to go calm this down." Gajeel struggled with Natsu as Levy came and enveloped me in massive hug, rubbing my back as I hug her fiercely back. Levy flipped out her phone and dialed Icarus's number.

"Hi, yeah upstairs we have a problem… I'm not sure what caused it but you need to bring Titania - Gajeel is struggling to keep Natsu still." I just buried my head into her shoulder, it was an awkward position as I was taller than her but she didn't protest, I could still here Gray groaning slightly and Natsu cursing colourfully at Gajeel who was meeting him halfway with the vocabulary.

We heard two more sets of footsteps run down the hall towards and saw Icarus and Titania push us both, Icarus knelt down next to Gray and helped him back up and Titania grabbed Natsu who had just head butted Gajeel in the nose and tasered him until he fell limply to the floor.

"Someone inform me of what this little 'scuffle' was about?" Titanias narrowed her gaze at Gray and Natsu's prone body.

"She's a Heartfilia…" Gray sounded unsure now as he stood balancing most of his weight on Icarus. I felt Levy gasp as she stepped away from me as if she was burnt, I shot my eyes up to see Gajeel looking confused.

"I already know this, that simple fact called for these actions?" Titania voice was cold, "How childish." She scolded before picking up Natsu and carrying him into his room.

"Icarus you knew as well?" Gajeel turned to him, still eyeing me warily, Icarus looked slightly peeved as he was busy looking at the dent in the wall.

"Icarus! Answer me dammit!" Gajeel said with irritation, "It doesn't matter to me that's she is a stupid Heartfilia."

My heart went out to him… _But wait it's Gajeel of course he doesn't care._

"Of course I knew, do you think I would just give out my favours to randomers?" Icarus scoffed before talking aside to Gray. "You alright?"

"Yeah...I guess I gotta apologise to you Lucy, us bunch aren't the best at teamwork are we?" Gray chuckled dryly wincing slightly. "Yanno from having no one knowing who you are to a bunch is kinda scary and I guess when I found out you lied… well- I don't even know- But Lucy I sorry it's your business we didn't make a promise to spill everything."

I had just stopped crying but now I was in tatters again, I ran towards him giving him a massive hug.

"Come on Levy," I reached out for Levy who lightly took my hand and allowed me to pull her in, "You to lug nuts,"

Gajeel muttered something about girls being overly emotional but allowed us to but our arms round him, but not before shooting out a hand to grab Icarus,

"If me and Gray gotta deal with these then so do you," He snorted, before detangling himself from the heap, eventually all that was left was me and Levy still content in embracing. I heard Titania come out from Natsu's room and then felt her give me and Levy a quick pat on the head before addressing us all.

"Natsu's still out cold in his room, I suggest that you all wait inside for him to wake up and you guys can all explain the situation - together." Titania sounded years older than what she looked as she looked tiredly at Icarus.

"What about the heist?" Levy curiously piped up, all of our heads swiveled towards Titania for an answer.

"It was only a stupid flute, I only did it because you guys were so bored you would eventually kill each other by being inside so long - not that it worked - you still managed to wreak havoc." I think it was the first time any of us heard Titania talk in a joking manner, we all looked at her with gobsmacked expressions.

* * *

 **Titania's POV**

I chuckled at their expression, _Icarus did a good job at forming this rag-tag mess._ _They reminded me of the young versions of us…_ Jellal caught my eye and shot me a half smile before turning to the others.

"You're all dismissed for today, get some rest and sort whatever out, we can't have our team falling apart. Dinner will be in 2 hours." He said cooly before walking back down the corridors towards the stairs. After making sure that everyone had retired into Natsu's room, I followed suit curling my arm into his.

"Don't they remind you of that day we formed Heaven's Judgement…" I trailed off as we entered the kitchen, Jellal only hummed in agreement before digging around the fridge for ingredients.

"They're young and fiery, they are all just getting their footing." Jellal said absently as he shoved lots of vegetables onto the kitchen table, and pecked me on the cheek. That gesture would have caused us both to flame red like a flare in the past but after a while it was just the norm. "Cut them for me."

"'Kay" I reached down to my belt and fished my butterfly knife out and began to slash at them with a flick of my wrist. I was met with a scoff, I turned with a scowl on my face to meet a grinning Jellal, his lips had been pulled up like a cheshire chat, disfiguring his tattoo.

"I told you to cut them, not play fruit ninja," He laughed holding out a small kitchen knife which I grudgingly accepted along with an army of curses as I cleaned my butterfly knife with a kitchen towel and placed it back in it's rightful place.

"Erza! Would you kiss your mother with that mouth!" Jellal mocked being appalled as he raised an eyebrow before returning to seasoning some meat.

"It's not like I know where she is anyway…" I rolled my eyes at him as I made my way over with the vegetables which had been cut with precision to cute little cubes. Placing the bowl of cubes near him I rested my chin on his shoulder as I wrapped my arms lightly around his waist. His cheeks bled red as he tried to shrug me off.

"Com'on not while I'm cooking…" He protested weakly, I detached my arms from him with a sigh and stepped back.

"Not like anyone would see, there all up in flamebrains room," I huffed quietly to myself, and I heard Jellal laugh a little. I couldn't see much as he was faced the opposite way to me but by the way his hair was bouncing around he was hysterically laughing to himself. "What?!"

He turned to me wiping tears from his eyes before opening his mouth then thinking differently as he just turned back around and put the meal in the oven.

"Jellal Siegrain Fernandes!" I scolded completing the bossy image with my hands placed firmly on my waist. _That little pig! It's rude to laugh at girls!_

"Erza Irene Scarlet?" He countered as he straightened out from the oven as he took a step towards me. _I hate my stupid middle name and he knows it!_ I stared straight back into his eyes crossing my hands over my chest. The side of his mouth curved up as he eyed up my fiery expression, taking his left hand and drawing a feather touch line down from my temple to my chin. I felt my heartbeat race as I got stuck on his brown eyes as he edged closer till he was about a breath away from my lips, my arms suddenly fell from my braced position and hung limply at my sides.

"You sounded like Gray." He deadpanned before, jumping back ducking past my punch as he held his stomach from laughing so hard. I kicked him hard in the side before storming to sit at the table.

"Bastard." I hissed at him, trying to regain my pale cheeks to somehow get rid of this infernal blush. _Fucking asshole! All I did was call Natsu flamebrain! UGh! His nerve! I even helped him with dinner!_ I was too busy with my rage to see Jellal sneak back behind and link his arms round my back as he stooped at an awkward angle. I settled into his arms with a sigh. _Oh well…_ Until the doorbell rang. _Who the helll is this?_ I raised an eyebrow at Jellal to see if he had expected any visits, he just shrugged his shoulders. _Great, a criminal mastermind doesn't even know his own schedule…_ _Hopefully it's some old lady complaining about the noise._ I huffed slightly grabbing my butterfly blade again and hiding the blade behind my back, ignoring Jellal's protests as I shoved a gun into his waistband of his jeans.

I opened the door with a sickly sweet smile that slid off as soon as I saw who was there. My face quickly took up a smirk as I tried to shut the door on their faces, only to get scolded by Jellal.

"Erza, that wouldn't be wise babe," Jellal chuckled as one of the people shot their foot out to block me from closing it completely. _Fine, Fine!_ I chuckled slightly to myself as I opened the door slightly to slam it again on their foot, earning a colourful string of curses. Then to feel a barrel pressed into my stomach, _hmmm was that a LMG in a guitar case…?_ _Oh well isn't someone impatient today…_

"I shouldn't even be surprised that you managed to walk around the city with that, Scott." Jellal said boredly as he ripped the door open fully before folding his arms across his chest. "Point that thing another way." _It wasn't a suggestion but a command._ Jellal's voice was laced with suspicious.

Scott just shifted the barrel closer to me and he narrowed his eyes at Jellal, _as if a point to say he doesn't work for him anymore._ Jellal looked uneasy as he opened his voice to protest when he was cut of by a strict cold voice behind Scott.

"Where's Lucy?" Alyssa questioned, looking closer at her she was still wearing a bikini top, and what looked like a blue flowing skirt that was hastily pulled on. _Had they been to the beach…?_ My thoughts were confirmed by Scott's hawaiian shirt not even done up, with cream boardshorts topped of with flip-flops.

" .She?" Scott growled as he jabbed the gun forward. _I hope that isn't going to leave a bruise…_

"She is upstairs? She is fine last time I checked" Jellal looked heavily confused to why Scott and Alyssa were literally armed to the teeth and acting oddly hostile seeing that we ended all on good terms. "Oh for fuck sake come in! Not suspicious you two at all." He drawled sarcastically as he invited them into the kitchen.

Scott looked completely flabbergasted, _what did he expect us to tie her up? Hold her against her will? Threaten her life? - wait I guess we did threaten her life…_ Whereas Alyssa looked indifferent as she perched at the head of table looking down at us.

"Err Baby I think we got a misunderstanding…" Scott was hovering over her shoulder shifting his weight from one leg to another. Alyssa just shot him a glare before looking back at us evenly before replying.

"Lucy was worried about her secret about her background affecting the team. And she called US! In a state that could be called HYSTERICAL and ends the phone call - WITHOUT A WORD. For me and Scott to rush back from our vacation - at the beach. For you to tell me 'She was fine last time I checked'" Alyssa seethed in rage at Jellal's lack of explanation, _her maternal aggression is rival to mine…_ Even Jellal shrank back in fear of getting boiled, even Scott pushed the guitar case out of Alyssa's reach.

"You can check if you want?" I offered in hope of calming her down before she reached tsunami level of destruction.

"You. Titania will not give me 'permission' to check on her!" Alyssa huffed as she stormed out of the chair and headed towards the stairs, "Scott, sweety just sit tight we can go back on vacation as soon as we have settled this."

Scott visibly gulped at her mood, he seemed pretty happy her anger wasn't aimed at him as he sheepishly turned to us two giving us a small smile of apology.

"Yanno how she is guys…But Lucy is alright?" He gingerly asked as he leaned the guitar case up against the wall as he sank onto a kitchen stool.

"Of course she is." I tutted at their lack of belief in us.

"Good." Scott still seemed uneasy as he drummed his fingers on the counter.

"Where did you guys go on vacation to?" Jellal attempted the small talk as we tried to ignore Alyssa's stomps from upstairs as she ripped open every door. _She probably should have asked which room Lucy was in…_

"Galuna Island, the locals were nice and all, good phone reception…" Scott's smile tightened as Alyssa's door slamming started to sound more and more frustrated.

"That's quite a trip! How did you get back so fast?" Jellal smiled pleasantly as he silently offered Scott a drink who declined.

"Well yanno us… connections everywhere. Christian is quite good at tickets. First class was quite swanky to be honest." Scott started to swing slightly back and forth on his stool. He was cut off with a yelp as a porcelain hand ripped him backwards overbalancing him and leaving him to fall to the tiles.

"Nice to see you taking Lucy's well being well, just sitting and chatting with the possible captures." Alyssa mocked as she gruffly grabbed the guitar case.

"Lysssaa calmmm I knew she would be fine, you are the one that dragged us here as soon as she put down the phone." Scott grumbled as he picked himself off of the floor.

"Did you talk to her?" I said while walking them to the door.

"No, her and the others were all sleeping in one room when I came in, surprised the rest didn't wake up - not Lucy she would sleep through a warzone." Alyssa's lightly chuckled to herself.

"Want me to tell her you popped in?" Jellal gave a quick manly hug to Scott and went in for a hug with Alyssa who just warned him off with a glare, Jellal settled with patting her on the back.

"Nope," Scott said while popping the 'p', "All of us are planning to surprise her soon. Anyway poor Lyssa here wouldn't want Lucy knowing how much she actually cares."

"Why you-"

"Deuces!" Scott laughed as he scrunched his hand into a fist leaving his thumb, index finger and pinky out, before pulling Alyssa away by her waist. I quickly shut the door with a loud sigh _that could have gone worse._

"That was close." Jellal chuckled as I followed him back into the kitchen.

"No shit," I drawled but not before following it up with a nostalgic, "Scorpio and Aquarius haven't changed a single bit."

"Just like us then," Jellal smiled before pecking me light on the cheek, "Go wake them up, I'm dishing."

* * *

 **AN - You guys are so sweet so after returning to this story after two weeks I get all this lovely ass feedback :D**

 **Thanks to EerieMarionette, Avalon215, OneLivesAgain and Azumanga dioh for favouriting this work of... art?**

 **Thanks to** **EerieMarionette,** **Avalon215, OneLivesAgain, Azumanga dioh, Youngneez, Maplefur345 and Hodge1214 :D you guys make my summer.**

 **Fanficchan - i get what you mean like is there 11? or 10? for purposes of the story gemni are two people but lol it is confusing hiope you day go's well.**

 **Azumanga dioh - Don't worry you have at least 4 more chapters and many more up to chapter 30 planned.**

 **OneLivesAgain - I'm glad Dub reeled you into our fanstasty world! I must admit with our doc now being 84 pages long its getting pretty hefty but I'm glad we have have fans that understand that it takes longer to update due to the chapts being so long.**

 **Guest - tie your damn glasses to ya face to keep up man**

 **Quick reminder this won't get abandoned but this is gonna be a stressful few times with results of exams coming up changing school for both of us ( not gonna be at the same place as dub CRI) And with the chapts sometimes reaching 3k - 6k each time it gets a little time consuming on top of my training plan.**

 **Sorry for my blabbing I'll see you all next week :D**


	11. Gajeel's Favour

**AN - Ermm hey guys soo yeah... It isn't really an excuse except that I didn't get into the school I wanted after results day (haha barely sober..) but luckily got on this super cool course but its hard work and very stressful so at this rate I'm dropping out. I have only seen Dub twice since results day... But she is very busy with her job now :D It's her bday soon so lots of bday wishes for her :D She wrote you guys a chapter after all of Gajeel's shit has been sorted but that has at least 2 more chapters on. Thanks for anyone who reads this sorry this doesnt really exist.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN: GAJEEL'S FAVOUR**

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

After Titania rudely woke us from our _group_ nap she ushered us down to the kitchen where Icarus had prepared a chicken casserole. _If I was one of the boys I would have made a pool of dribble by now._

"Right, we are going to sit down and eat this lovely dinner and Lucy will explain herself." Titania stated.

After a couple of minutes silence Icarus coughed to signal Lucy to start talking.

"Umm… well I guess I should start by apologising to you all about not telling you my actual surname. It's just that life at the Heartfilia mansion wasn't as pleasant as the papers made it out to be." Lucy stop to compose herself. "When I was 7 my mother passed away from an incurable sickness. From that day on my father turned cold and pretend I didn't existed." _Oh how horrible I can't believe Lu had to go though that at an early age._

"I know that sounds pathetic that I was upset about that, I had loads of money what was there for me to be upset about. I needed love and support from my father - or Jude as I call him now - but he didn't give me any. One day I asked him if he would spend the day with me. I was hoping he would give me a hug and we would have a great day being together, however, instead I just got a slap in the face and him telling me he's too busy to deal with me. I still loved him even though he hit me, I thought he's just upset about mummy that he didn't mean to hit me." Tears had started to cascaded down Lu's face but she soldiered on with her story.

"I started school for the first time when I was 8 - as I was home schooled before - the children knew all about my family and only wanted to befriend me because of the money that I had meaning I never had any real friends. Until I met you all. This was when Jude found a coping method for his broken heart, beating me." At this point I was crying and Natsu and Gray were seething in rage.

"No one in the house notice what he was doing and even if they did they didn't say anything as he was their boss. At the start I didn't understand and used to cry myself to sleep. I then realized why but I could forgive him. I decided he wasn't worth my tears so I stopped crying when he beat me which made him beat me for longer and harder but I never let one tear slip. At the age of 15 I found that I had a skill for hacking computer. So I came up with the name Orion and started my criminal career. At first I used to steal money from Jude's account and transfer the money to charities around the world. Surprisingly this got Jude to stop beating me as he started investing his time in who was stealing him money. Although he never found out it was me." I could tell Lu was trying to lighten the mood. "Of course he wouldn't…" _because she's so good._ "he's ignored me my whole life." _well that brought the mood right back down._ "My work started to get recognised and I got payed to hack files. By this time Jude had cut me off of his money, not that I couldn't just hack into it." Lu laughed a bit at that which made us all smile a tiny bit. "Not that I ever took the money for myself. I was getting so many requests to hack files for companies my grades started to fall. So I started to hack into the school's computer to change them because if Jude found out the beating would start again. I wanted to leave the Heartfilia mansion once I had left school and was planning my leave when Titania recruited me to come here. I was going to change my surname to Ashley anyway that's why I told you all that name. I'm so sorry I lied to you about who I really was but you guys are my family now and I became Lucy Ashley as she is happy because she has you all." Lu smiled and cried whilst she said that.

I went to give her a hug but was beaten to it by Gray and Natsu who shot up from the table and brought Lu into a big hug. This just made her cry more as it showed her how much we loved her too.

"I'm sorry I lost my cool Lucy, I promise not to do it again. You're like a little sister to me, my little stalker of a sister." Gray said as he gave her a squeeze and quick kiss on the top of her head before letting go.

Lu just smiled back to show she appreciated it. Natsu carried on hugging her and rocking back and forth refusing to let Lu go. Lu just hugged him back in a tight embrace. I looked over to see them both still crying and whispering to each other and I swear I heard Natsu say that he would never let anyone hurt Lu like that again.

I turned away from them so they could have some privacy when Gajeel's phone rang.

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV**

I looked down at the phone as it persistent rings begged me to answer. _Jeez, doesn't anyone know I'm not picking up anymore jobs! Can't the garage just sort it out?_ I could just see that damn Rain Woman now having a hissy fit if I didn't pick up! _God you should see the fit she pulls of when her boyfriend doesn't text back…_

I quickly ducked out of the room and into the hall before answering.

"What's up? Aren't you on break, yanno travelling with your boyfriend" I asked in a gruff tone, _this is the last thing I need on my mind._

"No I came back. He had to go back to work. Some of your staff seem to disagree with your constant absence…" _What the hell did that mean?_

"Cut to the point!" I was getting annoyed with her nervousness, _What does she mean they disagree? I didn't even know they had enough brain cells to form an opinion. And she isn't called the Rain Woman for no reason surely she can handle things…_

"Jose Porla has taken over." She squeaked out, _It sounded like she was whispering..._

"..."

"Gajeel?" She questioned, _Jose Porla? Wasn't he new? The old guy? Who babbled on about being in the 10 wizard saints in his interview…_

"I'm still here." _Shit I will probably have to get Heaven's Judgement involved…_ "How come you aren't rebelling?"

"Juvia's loyalty lies with you not Phantom Lord." She stated as strong as she could since she was whispering. It made me feel warm inside, since we have known each other for so long. _I guess she was my second in command._

"How come you are whispering?" I started to pace in the hallway, _Ugh why have they decided to change things when I'm out of town._

"They locked Juvia up in the supply cupboard." _They WHAT?_

"I'll be there shortly sit tight. Have you told your boyfriend?" _Last thing I want to deal with is a antsy boyfriend on my back…_

"No, he is out of town on important work, I wouldn't want to worry him." I sighed in relief least that wouldn't be a pain in the ass. _Since Juvia mentioned him being in the line of work based around security._

"Give me an hour." I said shortly before ending the call and waltzing back into the room where all of us were sat during Bimbo's explanation.

"Icarus?" _I can't believe I am doing this!_ "I need my favour now."

I heard Shrimps intake of breath as she picked up on my mood, as she jumped out of her chair and ran up to my side. Natsu stopped hugging Bimbo as they both looked at me in question. Gray just raised an eyebrow, while Titania's face sculpted into a sly smirk. _Damn that woman! I didn't need my favour till now._

"Gajeel what's up?" Icarus paused from clearing all the dinner plates away.

"They have took over Phantom Lord." I shouted in frustration, "And now my second in command is locked up! And some stupid wizard saint is leading them."

Everyone's expressions morphed into gold-fishes as they looked at me as if they wanted confirmation.

"COME ON FUCKING MOVE!" I yelled slamming my hands on the desk, Bimbo was the first one to jump into action as she flipped open her laptop and started to dial someone, while Levy still looked baffled as she muttered about going to find her kit. Natsu's eyes glinted in anticipation as he ran full speed back to his room, while Gray favoured the more relaxed gait as he headed towards the garage presumably where he stored the liquid nitrogen.

"Titania call for a group from Take Over," Icarus said as he already started writing things down in a notepad like a maniac. _Like shit I need more people._

"WE. DON'T. HAVE. TIME!" I let out a frustrated growl but Icarus cut me off with a cunning sneer.

"And what have a measly 6 people take on the entirety of Phantom Lord, I'm flattered by your faith in us! But Gajeel it's time for you to swallow your pride!" Icarus said without even looking up from the notepad. Lucy wordlessly left the room in a hurry.

"Mira! No time for formalities, we have a situation here and need the extra fire power!" Titania was barking commands down the phone along with description of the team they needed. "Right I want Elfman - Are Alzack and Bisca back from the arms deal?... Yes! Great both of them! But Gildarts out of town? No Worries! Errr could we borrow half of the Thunder Legion just Laxus and Bickslow! Where's Loke? On a job for his boss? Well how convenient... No Mira don't worry we need you at Take Over, you just sit tight! WAIT! Could you ask Master if he could attend - yeah I know he is retired but if Gajeel's right our opposition could be another wizard saint! Okay just send whoever accepts the mission over to our place! Yeah the place on Strawberry Street! Thanks Mira!"

 _How many?! I doubt they will come though! We are all just a bunch of criminals anyway, there word means nothing._ I thought as I saw Titania flit around the room, before disappearing, I guessing to go get ready.

Meanwhile Lucy had just returned into the room, with stacks of papers and blueprints as she and Icarus started drawing lines in marker pen, going through routes. Titania re-entered the room stating that she was looking all over for her asking her to call Virgo, Leo and Taurus. Lucy nodded swiftly before rising to her feet snapping out her mobile.

"Taylor? Hi, right! I have a favour to ask...Yeah could you come right away! Oh shut up you pervert! This is a job not a gathering!" She seethed down the phone, before dialing another number.

"Hello! - WAIT WHAT- No I will not punish you! No this isn't about you punishment! Vi just come here…" Lucy sighed in defeat before grumbling to herself to dial the last number.

"Don't even start… Just get here now! No you cannot bring her! THIS IS A JOB NOT A DATE!" And with that she hung up, and shot Titania a look that said 'Are you happy now?'

"Is everything prepared? All the mics and channels?" Titania quipped as she was rummaging around in the kitchen draw pulling out some wicked looking knives. _I hope Icarus doesn't cook with those…_

"No not yet I'll go do them now any ideas of numbers?" Lucy called as she got up and headed towards the garage only to bump into Gray who dropped the canister on his toe… _Cue the curses…_

"WHAT THE! HOLY SHIT THAT HURT! Fuucccck.." Gray died quietly in the corner when Titania shot him a glare to prove that he was interrupting their conversation.

"16 individual mics… Don't worry Mira said she will get someone to bring extra mics from Take Over's Supply (Warrens)," Titania mentally went through the people assigned to the mission in her head as she counted them on her hand. "And 5 channels, not including yours."

With a quick apology to Gray Lucy slipped out of the room towards her van where she would start setting up. _Huh seems Bimbos job is important._ I quickly ran up to my room to grab my trusty knuckle duster, baseball bat, tech-9 and a kevlar vest. _I wonder how Shrimps doing._

I wandered into her room expecting to see her reading that damn picture book waiting till everyone arrives but instead she was throwing darts at a board. _Huh a triple…_

"Shrimp what you doing…" She didn't even turn to face me for a few seconds as she carried on throwing the darts in quick succession.

"Practising…" She said absentmindedly before going to collect all the darts and placed them back on her desk. _Why was she practising? Surely she doesn't care about Phantom Lord they never do anything good to anyone…_

"Pipsqueak you don't need any practise," I chuckled nervously as I met her gaze.

"Well of course I do, someone important to you is trapped and all of your friends turned against you. I want to be as much help as possible." _Jeez I wasn't expecting that…_

"Well Shrimp… I wouldn't call those people friends. Exception being Juvia." _They were just people I tolerate and were my employees._

"Do you class us as friends Gajeel?" She looked oddly hopeful at my reply. _Why should my opinion matter._

"You're stupid," I muttered as she looked angrily at me as her face blossomed red. _I thought she said she was smart…_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I was too busy in the garage to hear everyone come in, I am currently knee deep in wires and cables to really give a crap. _What an exhausting day! First with Gray finding out that I was a Heartfilia, then the whole Natsu vs Gray then that other thing we don't need to think about AND to finish with whole Phantom Lord deciding to have a civil FUCKING WAR. This isn't a marvel movie…_

"Luceeeeee." A familiar voice whined from somewhere behind, I just grunted in agreement as I started to prepare the channels on my laptop _._

"Luceeee did ya need any help?" The annoying voice was closer, _Ugh Natsu I love you- No - I like you but can you just leave me alone to finish this…_

"No thanks Natsu, I'm fine. Go get ready." I said without turning around completely oblivious to his hurt expression that flitted over his face.

"I'm alreadyyy ready! Pleaseeeeeee I'd rather be here with you rather than Titania's briefing..." _Shit was I meant to go to that?_ I must've looked panicked as Natsu quickly followed up with.

"Don't worry Titania knows you're here, I recognised a few of your friends here actually!" _Taylor, Loke and Violet has turned up already!?_ I smiled warmly at him, not that I would admit it out loud but Natsu helped calm me, I silently passed him a cable to hold _I'm not gonna tell him that isn't attached anything, he can just think he is helping - it's easier that way._ While I was busy clicking away on the laptop. _Yes everything has clipped into place!_

"Right Natsu help me grab all these ear pieces, as soon as everyone grabs theirs we can all move out!" I shoved all of the ear pieces into his arm, before closing my laptop and sprinting into the kitchen.

Titania and Icarus were flitting around briefing 4 groups of people, Titania flicks her wrist at me and gestures for me to hand out the ear pieces. Causing me to swiftly take the ear pieces from Natsu and distributing them out. Not before giving Taylor, Violet and Loke a quick hug and a promise to catch up after the mission.

"Elfman will be our first driver driving the van, that will be where Lucy will be staying the for the whole time, then Virgo, Loke and Taurus ride in the van as well. Then we will a car driven by Laxus with Gramps, Icarus, Gray. The other car will be driven by Bickslow with Alzack, Bisca, Natsu and I. Gajeel will make his own way there on his Harley to lead us through the quickest route." Titania's voice commanded the room as we all rose in unison to get the job done, currently I was sat next to Levy who looked perplexed at Titania, before whispering at me.

"Which car am I going to be in?" She stressed as she looked around to where everyone was picking up their equipment.

"With me Shrimp." Gajeel grumbled as he popped a bike helmet on her head. "Safety first" he grumbled to more himself than anyone else. I had to hold in my laugh at my petite friend who's head was encased in a matt black helmet with overly exaggerated screws painted on it.

I felt an arm hang itself over my shoulder I naturally leaned into the weight, _Natsu had been doing that more and more lately. Not that I minded._ I sighed contently but was met with a chuckle - that wasn't Natsu's. I squeaked slightly as I jumped away from the arm, face blushing bright red in embarrassment sprinting straight into something solid. _And warm…_ I pried my eyes open hoping to see a tuft of pink hair but is met with a mountain of a man. _Phew only Taylor…_ WAIT WAIT!

"Luuuuucyyy," And I am now encased in a massive embrace a few seconds longer than a friendly one, before I manage to pry myself away with an awkward grin.

"Hey-y Taylor…" I laughed nervously before turning to look at the person who had hung their arm around me in the first instance. _Of course… Loke._ "Hey Loke, where's Vi?"

* * *

 **AN - Thanks for sticking with me ... once i have got my fitness (national squad demanding), school sorted this should be back on track.**

 **Thanks to NaLuCrAzy215, Damntheluck, Jazzibelle90, JinxTitan, JolensGo, vG LOL I for fav this trainwreck.**

 **and lots more followers :) it's hard to track who joined the family when i've been gone so long. Hope to hear from any of you.**

 **\- Insomniac**


	12. The Beginning

**AN - Hey guys,**

 **YEah Gajeel's favour is a pretty bigass one ngl its got like at least another chapter before this heist is over sorry for not being able to finish it one big smexy chap but i cant help but ramble. lol these stories updates are rarer than my math homewok and thats saying somehting. if im grouchy tomoz i'm blaiming late night insperation and me being my classic insomniac writer. Glad that some of ya still love this pile of questionable words. Can't wait to boast to dub about it. Any errors diue to it being late and me not telling Dub I wrote this she probably sleeping like a normally person would love to hear from you guys...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWEVLE: THE BEGINNING**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

I nervously looked over at Elfman who was humming a tune as he pulled off the riskiest drifts and turns left that the van is creaking on its suspension as he tailed the harley with ease. I felt as if I was in a movie, _I know, I know it seems silly but every time we do a heist I'm always amazed._ I didn't understand how chill he could be! Are plan is to storm a ganglord's HQ where a civil war has broken out led by one of the 10 Wizard Saints. _Were outnumbered_ _too_ … I turned around in my seat to see Loke and Taylor playing air hockey on Loke's phone while Vi absentmindedly gazed out the window fogging up the glass and doodling on the window.

"Why are you so nervous? Lucy you do this all the time," Violet must have felt my eyes as she flashed me a smile as she replied.

"Well, A) normally I'm doing this sort of thing from home, B) It's normally for someone I don't care about, and C) I care about my friends and they all seem to be involved in it." _It was true normally I would be at home on my laptop scarcely looking at the cameras as it wasn't my problem I only do what they ask of me, I don't look out for them but that changes when it's my friends I have to make sure we don't attract the police. At least with the police won't kill us on sight unlike the gang…_

"Be a man Lucy! We are here, I'm guessing by the way Gajeel has parked his bike." Elfman encouraged while switching off the ignition and climbing out of the car being followed suite by Violet, Taylor and Loke. Sighing to myself and clambered out the van to. I checked to see if all their mics were in position before going to Laxus and Bickslow cars and making sure everything is as it should. I came up to Gray who was nervously looking at his phone.

"What's up?" I nudged his arm slightly as I helped him wire his mic up so it wouldn't get tangled with the canister on his back.

"My girlfriend is acting odd, like more than normal and texting less…" It was true ever since our argument Gray's phone has barely pinged compared to the normal electronic pang that sticks around him like a backing track.

"I'm sure she is fine, probably just busy at the garage she works at remember the boss called her back in a few weeks ago." I tugged the cable experimentally to see if it was too loose, happy with the result I stepped away from Gray and moved over to where Natsu was making a ruckus. _As per usual._

Natsu was standing at the edge of our little group messing around trying to shoulder his duffel on his back but failing miserably by getting his ear piece tangled in the straps before tripping over his left loose shoelace ending with a pink haired boy in a heap. I couldn't help but smirk as I skipped over and pulled him to his feet using his jacket, straightening it out bending back down much to his dislike to tie his left shoe.

"Luuuuce, I can tie my own shoe!" He whined as he feebly tried to kick his foot in my direction.

"Sure thing Natsu that's why it came undone in the first place." I muttered as I got back up again to start untangling his cable from his bag. _Jeez he has only had the cable for a car journey how has he managed to make it so bad. Least I have managed to get it separate from the bag. Ugh why didn't I just use the wireless ones… Oh yeah I didn't have enough._

"Erm-Lu-Luce," I snapped back from my thoughts by Natsu stuttering as he grabbed my hand and that's when I saw that my hand that was working all the kinks out of the wire was touching his rosy cheeks which was now held in place by his hand with my other hand under his chin tilting his face towards mine along with our faces millimeters away from each other. I could already tell my face was cherry red, Natsu sensing my embarrassment quickly let go of my hand and puffed out some air in my face before stepping back sheepishly.

"Keep ya eyes peeled on the camera we don't want any surprises," He laughed nervously before practically sprinting away from me. _Argh for Mavis's sake! What was that? Ugh I was more of a perv than Gray! Jeez just keep it professional god Lucy._ I was mentally beating myself to death but settled for a facepalm before muttering to myself and stepping back into the van.

Pushing all my boy troubles to the back of mind as I quickly passed through the security cameras blocks, _Gajeel really needs to update his cyber security…_ Logging onto the front camera I saw Titania briefing everyone before Bickslow ran up to the locked door with his shotgun and blew the lock off. _Jeez we aren't worried about alerting anyone are we! That noise will attract any cops in the district. Good job it's on the shady side of town near the countryside._

 **Right guys? I've tuned into all your channels. We are going to have to do this as quick as possible as this isn't really a stealthy operation and generally no one wants the police involved.**

 _Right now it's my turn to help!_ I quickly flicked through the cameras mostly it was just the civvie workers that were on the first floor.

 **Right, just civvie workers working in the actual garage so please use non lethal types of weapons when disarming these guys, they are just trying to earn a living…**

I flicked back to the entrance to see all of our team swarm the door clearing each room and sending each civilian running out the garage. I heard the alarm being triggered as it started blaring out, _right now I need to disable that before the police are called._ I could feel my hands start to shake with nerves as I began opening and closing tabs until that infernal noise finally stopped. I swapped back to the cameras and saw a bunch of thugs pour from one of the stair wells.

 **Guys company coming from the right side of the building, Gajeel yanno from the stairs? Right I want everyone to split off into their groups, Alzack, Bisca, Taurus and Virgo I want you guys to stay here and hold off any police or extra recruits that might be called in, basically make sure we have a clear exit to the getaway cars.**

Everyone murmured their agreements, I looked on the camera to see them all getting into some sort of formation. _I guess these guys are used to working together…_ Alzack and Bisca knelt down either side of the doorway which led to the stairwell while Taurus stood back a few paces. Virgo whispered to Taurus a counting down from five, on one Taurus let out a rawr before unclipping a massive sledge hammer from his back and bashing the door from it's hinges. I swapped views to see the other view of the door, only to see some enemies get bashed backwards while splinters flew everywhere. I could here Gajeel voice his complaints about only just installing the door before chaos broke out. The phantoms started to pour out of the mangled door way only to be tripped up by Alzack and Bisca's barrels of their guns. Virgo whipped her whip parting the crowd like the red sea, letting the others run past. _I can't believe the trust everyone has in each other, I don't know if I would be able to leave Violet and Taylor to fight… Even though I know they can handle themselves._

 **Everyone listen up you need to go down from what I remember of the floor plans that's where all the shady business happens. Ask Gajeel.** **Remember that most thugs we can handle but we need to be weary of the Element Four and Jose. But remember the girl within the element four is our objective to rescue defeating anyone else is a bonus not a task.**

I saw Gajeel take the lead down the stairs only side stepping for Taurus's spare sledge hammer which was being wielded by Leo. The first enemy we saw was a man in a brown suit green hair ann the most pathetic excuse of a moustache, _I mean seriously what the hell is that._

 **Right correct me if I'm wrong Gajeel but this is Sol.**

I decided to do another round of cameras only to see a wiry looking guy in a blue suit panicking in an office like room before opening a closet to reveal a girl with blue hair and a russian type hat upon her head. The man slapped her and pushed her back into the closet. He then locked the closest and put key in his trouser pocket.

 **Guys I found her she seems to be in the office with Jose, you guys can't spend time on this guy. Commence the next split.**

It was Elfman, Laxus and Bickslow time to split from the group. The fight started with Elfman running straight into the man knocking him clean off of his feet before Laxus grabbed him by his collar and dragged him up into arm lock. Leaving Bickslow to waltz up to him menacingly and aim a punch to the gut with the but of his gun. Then suddenly a sickening crack resounded through my headset, _shit did Laxus just break his arm._ But judging from the surprised look that was on Laxus's face, _that A) he didn't mean to break Sol's arm or B) he didn't break Sol's arm.. Himself…_

Recognition hit me like a brick as I exclaimed out loud. "Shit! He just dislocated his arm on purpose to escape Laxus's hold.

 **Guys from what I can gather an important detail that GAJEEL left out is that I think Sol is a sick kind of contortionist. Like yeah he is flexible but he dislocates his own limbs on purpose.**

It was quite comical to see everyone turn and glare at Gajeel for second leaving Levy looking a little green when she looked at the fight happening.

 **Stop gawking guys! We don't want Jose to move, looking on the cameras he is stripping the office of everything.**

That brought Gajeel into action as he leapt past the fight with Sol and the trio and stormed on to the other flight of stairs. But not before hearing a few more cracks and shouts of disgust.

* * *

 **Levy POV's**

My eye's were glued to the odd man in the suite as he cracked and snapped his own bones to avoid Laxus and Elfmans double team, appearing boneless to Bickslow as he dodged fluently away from the stray shot guns shells as if dust appearing in the wind. _What kind of sick man does that to himself.._ I shuddered as I felt myself being encased in arms as I shoved over someone's shoulder.

"Keep moving Shrimp you heard blondie," A gruff voice broke me from staring at the retreating fight, _I haven't been carried like that since the RedDevil herself carried me into this life… Well I guess I was already into this life - I guess now im in the team deathmatch instead of solo._ Everything was moving in slow motion I heard the tell tale sound of static crackling as I thudded slightly against a leather jacketed shoulder.

"CLEAR!" A strong voice called before I glimpsed a catch of ginger sprint towards the door splintering it off of the hinges just like the past one. Not before hearing the mountain of a man I'm on murmur something about not being able to clear insurance for this. Finally the group seemed to grind to a halt in a giant hall like room, drawing my mind back to the blueprints I think this was the conference room.

Suddenly I got dumped back onto the floor although originally quite roughly I could almost fell a slight carefulness edged behind it as my carrier quickly stared me straight in my eyes. Red meeting brown before patting me on the head ignoring my scowl at being patronized, suddenly bending his near my ear.

"Shrimp you back being focused now?" And just like that he was gone without out me even answering. _WHY THAT PRICK KNOWS I'M FOCUSED! JUST BECAUSE I WAS OGLING SOME ODD ASS FIGHTING STYLE DOES NOT MEAN I'M OUT OF THE GAME._

"Looky here thought you were in jail, boss," A voice spoke from the other side of the room where a spinny chair had been rolled to face away from our war party.

"Totomaru not now! Where is Rain Woman?" An angry fist was smashed into the table echoing around the room, making the empty coffee mugs on the table tip over on their sides.

"Well even if I did know why would I tell a pansy fairy like you? Maybe you left our actual cold hearted boss in the jail cell, because the man here is just a coward who trusts too easy."

"DO NOT FUCK WITH ME TOTOMARU," I heard Gajeel stalk up to chair and roughly push the chair round practically snarling at a man with black and white hair who lounged uncaring in his chair. Who just eyed the Tech-9 in Gajeel's hand with a smirk., before opening his mouth again.

"Tut tut tut. I wouldn't do that Gajeel, you're losing your touch, can't you smell it?" _Gas! Gasoline was all over the room thick in the air! How had no one spotted it!_ "Shoot and I'll drop the match and fry you all together."

 **Natsu! Levy! Dart him, Natsu smoke extract time, don't make any sudden movements we don't want to scare him…**

 _Dart him what help is that gonna do except make him sluggish?!_ Deep breathe trust Lucy, _Just like Icarus said they are the brain I am the arms._

Flicking my eyes at Natsu who looked completely confused but stretched his arms down to his belt casually, before winking at her.

"Phaw! That's the legendary Totomaru! Don't make me laugh! They said that you were a true arsonist! But you're just a little boy playing with fire!" Natsu chuckled as he tried to provoke the ninja looking man. While Totomaru's attention was on Natsu, heard Lucy over the mic's.

 **Nastu just buy Gajeel time to walk back over here.**

Gajeel glared up at the ceiling as if bitching glaring the hell out of Lucy before birding off the nearest security camera. Before shuffling back to the group earning a glare from Icarus for him loosing his cool.

"Psh as if I'm going to let whatever the kid Salamander get to me," Totomaru snorted, _It was so obvious it had gotten to him by the scowl of his eyebrow._

 **Go!**

Without even thinking I threw the dart into his neck making him whip his head towards me and ripping the dart out of his neck, dropping the match instantly on instinct. Just as the match fell to the ground I saw a small round cylinder like object roll over to the foot of Totomaru chair. Suddenly the ground beneath him lit up like a christmas tree, followed by a low hiss as smoke poured from the can smothering the flames and causing a moment of panic as Totomaru cursed by how is mobility is impaired and eyes sore.

 **Right! Leave the rest of the fight to Loke, Levy and Natsu! The first team has gotten the entrance secured for now. Elfman, Bickslow and Laxus has taken down Sol and trying to calm Elfman down from a rage - Sol mentioned his sisters and lets just say I think Sol can mend dislocations not breaks...**

"There's no way I'm waiting here!" Natsu whined as the rest of the group made their way towards the door that was past Totomaru, along with Gajeel who looked a bit warey at me. "You even said the others are coming soon! I'm sure Levy and Loke have got it under control.."

 **Fine Fine! DO as you please! And Gajeel move! You have to been with the others you can nagivate them easier than use just looking at floor plans.**

"Don't worry I think Bookworms got this under control," Natsu bumped shoulders with Gajeel before running past him.

"I know she does!" Gajeel barked at the back of Natsu before chucking Levy his leather jacket, "It'll stop ya from getting burnt."

He ran off before I could reply quickly wrapping myself in Gajeel's jacket, _It's quite restrictive…_ But it calmed my beating heart. _Let's do this for him! And of course his friend._ My words for him to stay safe died on my tongue before I could call out to Gajeel. _Of course he will stay safe._

I practically feel the blush on my cheeks as I looked over at Lucy friend, Loke who was now left the sledge hammer on the floor wearing two golden knuckle dusters and a grin sharp enough to impale any enemy. The fog began to dispate as a figure stumbled out his face pulled in a wicked sneer.

"Gajeel's got a new pet?"

* * *

 **AN -**

 **MaddieLovsNalu17, NyxianEmpire1 for faving this I'm glad to have new people on board.**

 **JEptwin you made my day and thats why I wrote this thought you know what I enjoy this dub does and know I now someone else does. So I wrote this so you wouldnt be kept waiting for too long.**

 **Quick note to people feel free to suggest or ask questions about this plot cuz i guess it can be confusing but I can either slide it in a filler chapter etc or jsut put it into the plot. As you can tell it resembles some sort of the FT plot.**

 **Goodbye till next time :) Insomniac**


End file.
